Cingulomania
by Sarai Carrasco
Summary: Hearts are shattered everyday, in innumerable ways by innumerable people. When your heart is ripped violently from your chest by the person whom you appointed it's guardianship, the pain is that much more unbearable. To watch that same person walk away with to little no emotion in regards to your utter hollowness, a change can take place.
1. Chapter 1

**Cingulomania**

 ****This is a work of Fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.

Chapter 1

Hearts are shattered everyday, in innumerable ways by innumerable people. When your heart is ripped violently from your chest by the person whom you appointed it's guardianship, the pain is that much more unbearable. To watch that same person walk away with to little no emotion in regards to your utter hollowness, a change can take place. Severing the ties that once bound those two people, indefinitely. Such was the case of Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones.

When Jughead told her they needed to be away from each other until it stuck, she thought she might melt into the asphalt beneath her feet. She hoped that she would if she were being honest, and goodness knew she was always honest. She felt beyond hopeless, even thirty minutes after he had left her standing alone in the parking lot. She stayed still, unmoving in the spot she stood hoping he would come back and take back the damage he'd caused. No such luck.

The hammering of her broken heart never ceased, it's beating causing her hands to shake. She breathed deeply as the door to the Whyte Wyrm swung open. She let a tear escape her eye, spotting FP and her drunken mother leaving arm in arm. Even her mother had better luck with the Jones' men than she had. She felt a spike of anger course through her veins. The familiar pulse of energy jolting through her fists, balling them at her sides when FP and Alice came to stand in front of her.

"Hey there Betty, your Mom's pretty trashed. I was going to take her home, it might be a tight fit, but I think I can squeeze you in the truck too." He noticed the tears in her eyes, as well as the streak that flowed down her cheek. He knew something had happened when Jughead came smashing back into the bar and ordered a beer from Toni. Betty standing here with her emotions raw, it brought back memories. He blinked and pushed his and Alice's history away.

"Oh, it's alright Mr. Jones, I can drive mom home in the wagon." Betty's eyes went from FP to watch her mom's unsteady stance. Clearing his throat, FP repositioned his hold on Alice.

"I dunno kid, she's out of sorts. I think I can handle your mom, but you? You have no clue how to deal with drunk Alice." He chuckled when Betty smiled in response.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What about the wagon?" She motioned toward the old car behind her. The door to the Whyte Wyrm flung open again, Betty looked around FP and her mom expectantly. Her face fell when she seen a tall slender boy walk out instead of her beloved. Sucking in a breath, she let her head sag, eyes welling with fresh tears.

Betty's reaction to seeing Sweet Pea come outside instead of his son did not go unnoticed. He knew his boy was an idiot, they were similar that way. Pushing the people away that meant the most to them. History repeating itself. He had an idea, something that may just spurr a reunion between Betty and Jughead, or the opposite. He didn't care, he just knew that Betty was more a Serpent that even Alice was.

"Hey! Sweet Pea! Come here!" FP yelled over her shoulder. Betty noticed the boy saunter over, half smiling at her, pulling a cigarette from his pack.

"Whats up boss?" Sweet Pea asked, lighting his cigarette, eyes never moving from Betty.

"I have a favor to ask of you Sweet Pea, it's a big job." FP winked at the younger Serpent.

"Sure FP, what's the deal?" Smoke curled out from Sweet Pea's parted lips. He was thoroughly interested where this going to go. There was no doubt the newest prospect Betty Cooper was involved.

"I need to make a drop. A couple in fact, with Betty here. Teach her some things. You'll need to get her dressed for the part. Toni's in her dorm. You down Betty?" FP's eyebrows shot up in questioning, he was testing her.

Betty felt her stomach twist, adrenaline shooting through her veins. She wanted to say no, but what came out of her mouth was the exact opposite. "Yes Mr. Jones. I'm in." She stepped forward, shoulders back, and head up. FP smiled in that dark and wild way. Betty found it intriguing. He was handsome, she'd never seen him this way before. He felt giddy at the prospect of her turning into a full fledged Serpent.

Alice turned into FP's side, holding on the lapel of his jacket while resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm cold FP, and tired. Can I just stay here?" She was almost begging.

FP's eyes darkening at the thought of Alice Cooper slithering into his bed in the dorms. She was always sneaking around when they were kids, finding her way into the club house dorms to be with him. He felt a pang of guilt for entertaining the idea of it now. They were both married, both with children, both with baggage. It was the worst idea to ever cross his mind.

"Nah Alice, I think I should get you home. Maybe you can come and stay when you decide what side of the tracks you belong on Darlin'." FP steered the drunken woman toward his truck at the back of the lot, taking the keys to the station wagon from Alice's purse and tossing them into the passenger side door, ignoring the imploring gazes of the two teenagers behind him.

"Well, I can see where you get it from, your mom is a bombshell Betty Cooper." Sweet Pea flicked the cigarette butt to the asphalt, smashing it out with his boot toe. He held out his hand to Betty, waiting for her to take it. "Shall we?"

"Yes." She had to look up considerably to meet his eyes. He smiled at her when she took hold of his large hand. She smiled back.

"We have a couple of things to do actually. First being to change you out of," His outstretched finger pointing from her shirt to her shoes. "Whatever that is. We have a part to play Betty. You can't be a princess on the back of a bike. We'll just grab some clothes from Toni's room." He led Betty back into the Whyte Wyrm. "Don't look for Jones. We don't have time for a lovers squabble." Betty did as she was told, looking only at the patch on Sweet Pea's jacket.

Sweet Pea knocked on the tattered wooden door, waiting for it open. Toni swung the door open, a look of irritation on her face when she seen Sweet Pea standing on the other side. "This had better be good." Her arms folding in front of her as her hip swung out to the side.

"Oh, it's good!" He gave Toni a wink, leaning on the door frame next to him, revealing Betty to her.

"Oh shit, Betty. What's up?" Toni let her arms fall to her sides, this was definitely going to be good.

"We have a drop to make?" Betty felt self conscious standing here with the two Serpents. She was far out of her element and it made her hyper aware of the looks she was being given by Toni and Sweet Pea. "I need to look the part apparently."

"A drop huh? Yeah, can't exactly be on the bike with pastels. It's almost a sacrilege. Let's see what we can do." Toni took Betty's hand now, dragging her over the threshold. Sweet Pea winked at Betty for the second time in less than ten minutes. He couldn't wait to see the transformation.

Sweet Pea found himself sipping a beer from a bottle that he'd swiped from behind the bar when Hogeye went to collect empties from the tables and stage. He wasn't really into it, it was more something to do. An action to keep his mind steady, and not watch what Jughead was doing on the other end of the bar. Jughead had taken to watching Sweet Pea after he'd come from Toni's room. He'd noticed that Betty was wisped away by his friend down the dark hallway. He didn't want to ask Sweet Pea anything, he was going to stick to distance, no matter how hard Betty tried to pry her way into the Serpents. A vibration started in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he seen that his Dad was calling. He answered it and stepped outside, completely missing Betty's entrance into the bar area with Toni.

Vaguely aware that Jughead left, Sweet Pea was pleasantly surprised by Toni nudging him on the arm. With a smile on her face, she pointed toward the dark hallway and he waited. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he almost lost hold of the bottle in his hand. He knew why Toni was smiling now. Why she looked absolutely pleased with herself. She'd removed any traces of the Riverdale princess and brought out the Serpent in physical form. Betty Cooper was smoking hot, and Sweet Pea couldn't help but adjust himself in his pants. An action not lost on Toni, or Betty for that matter. There Betty stood, black lace shirt over a gray camisole, black skinny jeans tucked into borrowed black Dr. Martens. Blonde curls wild around Betty's face, and then there was her face. Toni had really done Betty a solid. Her eyes were done up in deep shades of shadows and lined with black, and she had eyelashes for days. Sweet Pea was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh kill me now." He swallowed thickly, not wanting to miss when Betty walked over to stand in front of him.

"Yeah, I thought you might feel that way. She's all yours." Toni hugged Betty, then moved toward the Hallway. "Hey, Betty, hit me up tomorrow yeah?"

"Of course!" Smiling sweetly, Betty turned her attention to Sweet Pea. "I really like her. So what do you think?" She turned in a circle to show him her new outfit.

"I think, you should probably keep everything you borrowed from Toni. Maybe go on a shopping trip with her too." Raking his eyes over her curves again, he couldn't help but to lick his lips. Betty noticed the simple action, blushing in response. Sweet Pea stood before her now, bending his index finger and using his knuckle to tip her chin up, their eyes met. "Hey now, don't be bashful Betty. Own it. You're banging baby." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay, I'll try. It's all new to me. You might have to teach me…" Her voice trailed off, she was uncertain of herself and what she may be asking, but it was too late.

"Teach you huh? I can teach you all kinds of stuff. Like tonight, I can teach you how to slang Betty. Make you a badass spliff roller, teach you the art of nugs and dabs." His smile was sinful, full of promises she almost hoped he would fulfill with her. She could feel his body heat close to her, she leaned into it. "But first, we need to get you a jacket. It won't be plain forever, you'll earn your patch soon enough." He reached over the barstool he'd been sitting on to the next stool, grabbing the black leather jacket that rested upon it. It was older, worn in, but it looked comfy and just right for her.

"Whose jacket is this?" Betty questioned. She felt weird accepting it, in case it belonged to someone else, she didn't want to owe anymore than she felt she already did.

"It's all yours Betty. FP has some spares around in case prospects can't afford them. I'm guessing you don't have an afterschool job like most of us, but here you go." He held the jacket open by the collar for her to slip into. She paused for a moment, looking at the young man holding her jacket. It was almost surreal, that she would slipping this leather over her arms, her back, she'd be wearing a patch soon.

She hadn't anticipated this when she was removing her modest clothing to wriggle around a cold metal bar in front the entirety of the Serpents. She hadn't thought it through, what it actually meant to take that stage and be vulnerable before all of them. Standing here now, she felt the comradery with Sweet Pea, with Toni even. They had stayed here, when the closest friends she'd had her whole life had left. They didn't even stop to think if she had a ride home, or a sober mother to drive. Not one of them asked if she was alright, or if she needed a shoulder to cry on. None of them gave a damn, and the one person she thought was there for her always, left her crying and cold in a parking lot. He made it clear she wasn't to be here, hanging around with his friends, his crowd, at his bar. She felt the weight of not feeling good enough lift effortlessly from her thundering heart, turning around and slipping her arms into the satin lined leather. Letting a new weight settle upon her shoulders. The weight of her new found brethren and sistren. She eased into the leather the way she eased into her performance earlier. It felt right, it felt good, and she allowed it.

"Okay, let me see, turn around." She obliged. Watching Sweet Pea's face for his reaction, she was glad to see a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. She almost felt sexy. Something she'd never felt in all her life, she'd only been allowed to feel smart and dignified. It was almost addicting to watch how Sweet Pea's eyes devoured her, how he'd unabashedly tugged at the crotch of his pants, and licked his lips. She wanted to taste his lips, feel that tongue on her own.

"Goddamn Betty! Yeah, Okay. It's time darlin', let's go!" Putting his arm around her shoulders, guiding Betty to the door of the Whyte Wyrm, he felt like a changed man. He seen how the others regarded them, tilting their heads in acceptance. He felt pride well up inside of him, with Betty on his arm. Pulling her closer to him when Fangs did a double take before they exited the bar, he felt a bit irritated at his friend, the way he looked Betty up and down. The way he himself, hadlooked her up and down just moments before. They way he'd wanted to grab himself earlier when she shimmied around that pole on the stage. The way he'd gluttonously drank her in when it was obvious that Jughead was pissed she'd even done the Serpent's dance.

They walked together, arm in arm, to his bike. She wondered how it would feel on the back of Sweet Pea's bike, she'd only ever been on Jughead's. Feeling a surge of adrenaline at the prospect of one day maybe having her own bike.

"Hey Sweet Pea?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah darlin'?" He looked back at her.

"Do you think one day I could have a bike too?" She enquired genuinely, innocently. He liked it, leather and lace. Made him hum in contemplation.

"Yeah, I do. I think it'd be pretty fucken hot too. Are you an angel Betty Cooper? Cuz I think I might have died and gone to Serpent's heaven." He swung his long leg over the bike and sat down, watching her intently.

"Not at all Sweet Pea. I'm just Betty." She mimicked the boy's actions to get on the back of his bike. Settling in, she pulled herself closer to him, nestling into his back.

"You've done this before?" Turning to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I rode on Jughead's. It was only a couple of times." She looked away from him, feeling a ball lodge in her throat at the thought.

"Sorry, I just haven't ever had anyone on my bike before. You're the first." Her head snapped around, her eyes darting between his.

"Not even Toni?"

"Nope. Why would Toni be on my bike?" His eyebrow knit together in confusion.

"I just thought… The way Jughead spoke about you and Toni, I just thought, that…" Now she was confused. When Jughead spoke of meeting up with his new friends, he always lumped Sweet Pea and Toni together. It was easy to just assume they were an item.

"So he makes us seem like a couple? That's interesting." He kicked the pedal with his foot, the roar of the engine vibrating into the seat.

"Oh my god, Sweet Pea!" Betty grasped onto the boy's torso, hugging him tightly to her. She hadn't been on such a beast of a bike before. The feel of its power between her legs had her feeling certain things. Things she'd dare not say out loud.

The sound of Betty yelling "Oh my god Sweet Pea" had him also feeling certain things between his legs. He'd not been ready to hear such things fall from the innocent lips of one Betty Cooper. He'd never heard those words fall from anyone's lips really. He wasn't inexperienced per se, but no one had ever said such things to him before. Adjusting his stance on the bike, he reached a hand down to the dainty ones at his waist and squeezed. Pushing off from the asphalt, the pair were sailing out of the parking lot, blonde hair whipping behind them.

Having answered a phone call only ten or so minutes prior to the couple's take off, Jughead was at the back of the parking lot, near the Cooper station wagon. His dad asked him to bring the car around to the Cooper house, and he'd give him a ride back. Jughead questioned his father, 'what about Betty?'. His Dad's response being, that she was going to be out on a job for the remainder of the evening and it was none of his business now that he had squashed their relationship. Extinguishing his cigarette on the side of the brick building he leaned on, he heard the door opening, it was a couple exiting from the bar. He almost didn't pay any attention to them, seeing as they seemed pretty cozy, holding each other tightly. That is until he recognized the male as Sweet Pea himself. He had to refrain from running up on the pair, he felt he quake in his muscles; anger pulsing through his veins. He had done this to himself, practically pushed Betty into the snake pit, literally. All he could do now was watch. Betty was not herself, not wearing her clothes from earlier. Her hair was down in curls around her face, eyes rimmed with Toni's signature smoked out eyeliner and nude lip. He could see Betty somewhere in there, but even the way she walked was different.

He ached at seeing Betty sit on the back of Sweet Pea's bike, wanted to puke at the sight of her tangle her arms around his friend's body, the way she'd done with him before. The way she yelled out Sweet Pea's name when the bike was started. She'd never called out his named like that. He felt inadequate, defeated. He'd brought it all on himself. He couldn't pull his eyes from the pair, even after he seen the other boy squirm on his seat when Betty called out his name, or when he touched her clasped hands. He kept watching the spot where they'd driven, long after they'd gone. The phone vibrating in his pocket once more brought him back to reality once more, it was his dad. He'd wasted time, and he was sure to get an ear full. If he'd just left when his dad asked him to he wouldn't be doubting this entire night right now. Pushing away the bile that threatened to rise in his throat, he got into the car and started the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cingulomania**

This is a work of fanfiction, there is no copyright infringement intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale.

CHAPTER 2

…

" _Take you like a drug_

 _I taste you on my tongue_

 _You ask what I'm thinking about_

 _I tell you that I'm thinking about_

 _Whatever you're thinking about_

 _Tell me something that I'll forget_

 _But you might have to tell me again_

 _It's crazy what you do for a friend…"_

 _-Daddy Issues by THE NEIGHBORHOOD_

…

Wind whipped around Sweet Pea's face, a cold stark contrast to that of the heat radiating from the slender body wrapped around him on his motorcycle. He couldn't stop smiling. He never really gave much thought to the goodie-two-shoes Northsider Betty Cooper. Sure, he'd checked her out when he seen her around town, when Jughead had her at his trailer. She was good looking enough, she just wasn't his type, at the time anyhow. She had shown her real self in the weeks since Jughead's initiation. Betty was ballsy to say the least. She took initiative and controlled the uncontrollable. Something Sweet Pea was keen to find more out about. He knew underneath all that pink and frill that Betty was a wild girl waiting to break free. He just recently began to realize that he wanted to be with her when she did let loose. He kept his thoughts to himself, his longing glances toward the blonde to a minimum, and he never let Jones see him adjust his belt when Betty walked into the room. Sweet Pea wasn't into getting his jaw broken and wired shut, not that Jughead would have the upper hand, he just didn't want to tussle with his friend.

While fully submerged in his musings, Sweet Pea made great time in getting to his apartment; where he had his stash of cannabis waiting to be sold. Pulling into his usual parking space near the stairs, he found himself reaching for Betty's hands again. He liked her smaller palms pressed into his midsection, it was like they belonged there.

Turning off the engine, he managed to shake the thoughts of his ward becoming more. They rested there for a moment in silence, his hand still on hers. Betty wanted to hold onto Sweet Pea for a while longer, but found herself pulling away from his back as the engine cut. The vibrations from the bike had ceased, but she could still feel the power it had produced throughout her body. She felt exhilarated, she'd never felt such power in all her days.

"That was incredible Sweet Pea!" Her smile was wide and genuine, Sweet Pea had never seen her look so content.

"I thought you'd ridden before Cooper. You should already know how it feels to ride free." Slipping from the bike, and from the heat of the girl he'd been relishing in, he watched her face fall a little.

"Well, it was only a handful of times, and Juggie never really went as fast you did. We were just driving around town, so…" Her sentence hanging in the air, she looked around at where they had stopped. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings. "Where are we?" She asked.

"This? It's just my place, nothing special. My mom's out for the night, working at the hospital. She's a surgical tech, probably won't be home 'til morning." Winking yet again at her, she felt a jolt run through her at his admission. Sweet Pea was a bad boy, and she liked it.

"Right, so you're going to teach me about selling?" She didn't know how to word it, didn't know anything about marijuana. She slid off the bike to follow Sweet Pea up the stairs to his apartment.

"Yeah, more or less. It's not like there's a lot to know. You've smoked before right?" His key was in the lock when she came to a halt next to him, looking like she was caught cheating on a test or something.

"No, I've never…" She swallowed thickly. "...I've never done anything. I haven't even sipped on a beer." She felt so out of place with Sweet Pea staring at her in shock. She wasn't ever invited to high school parties and Archie always kept her in his sights when they went out in groups. She had been around people who were high and drunk, yet never indulged in it herself.

"I think we are going to have some fun tonight Betty. If you're up for it." The door swung open into the darkness. He stepped in first, fumbling with the keys and the light. He flipped the switch and motioned for her to enter. She was a little guarded, she hadn't answered yet. Everything inside of her was telling her to leave, call FP and tell him she was out, but that was the old Betty talking. The Betty who would abide by what her mom demanded of her and what Jughead expected of her. She wanted to shed her old persona, be who she longed to be, with someone who didn't know her personally yet. She stood in the middle of the living room area, staring at Sweet Pea.

"I'm up for it. I said I was in, I'm ready for whatever Sweet Pea." She was barely audible, but he heard every word she spoke. He was relieved that she was going for broke, even though he could tell she was scared.

"Alright Betty, give me a minute. Make yourself at home." He motioned toward the couch, then disappeared down the unlit hallway.

Betty sat down, feeling a bit uncomfortable, not knowing what to with herself. She looked around the living room, taking in the various pictures of Sweet Pea through his life. Baby pictures and school Pictures. Group pictures at the Whyte Wyrm, him and what she took to be his mom in jackets, both with serpents on them. He looked like his mom, and she looked proud of her boy. Something Betty herself had never seen from her own mother. Yet, tonight, when she was dancing, she could see the pride on some of the faces of the Serpents she knew. FP, Tall Boy, Toni, and Sweet Pea, they were all proud of her, proud to call her a prospect. Her Mom's face and Jughead's mirroring each other with their disgust. It was good enough for the two of them, but not for her. The story of her life, do as I say not as I do. She was sick of living according to other's standards and rules.

"Okay, it's going to look like a lot to go through right now, because we have some drops to make, but then we can come back and I'll show you some stuff." He set down a wooden box, the size of a half sheet cake.

Her eyes were like saucers when he opened the lid, exposing it's contents to her. The smell alone was intoxicating, she didn't know what to compare it to. Sweet Pea was rummaged through the box, picking up folded over bags with green leafy contents, lifting them to his nostrils. He looked totally in his element, pulling out empty sacks, a metal ring with a clasp on the end. He began telling her the contents of each baggy, having her smell the differences between the strains. He was incredibly knowledgeable, passionate about what he knew.

They separated pieces from the whole bunches, he called them nugs. They weighed them with the finger scale. They had several bags of pre weighed marijuana that Sweet Pea rolled again into brown paper bags, and tossed them into a black saddle bag for his bike. He tucked the boxes contents back into their assigned slots, and closed the lid.

"We have three stops, two bags for the first and third, three for the second. Follow my lead on the first one. Just look bored, like you're really uninterested in the deal. Don't say anything, let me do the talking. I won't let anyone touch you, act like we're together, no one will look at you twice. Some of these places will have a lot of people there. We only deal with the buyers, no one else. We'll check in with FP at the last drop, then the night is ours. Sound good?" Standing up, he grabbed the saddle bag and held out his hand.

"Yeah, sounds alright." She accepted his hand and stood also.

"Don't overthink it. You have to be calm or they'll think shit is going sideways. Just let me take the reins for tonight, then you can try it out yourself." He grabbed his keys from the hook next to the light then turned it off. Betty exited first, breathing in the cool night air. She was nervous.

"Hey, think of it as a high school theatre, you have a part to play. That's how I think of it." Having already locked the door, he nearly drug her down the stairs. She had to take the steps two at a time to keep up with his large stride.

Securing the saddle bag to the back of the seat, he turned to look at her. She was worrying her lip, looking at him like she might cry. It almost broke his heart. She really was a good girl. He knew that she was warring with herself, that her truest parts of herself would win out and and she'd put on a brilliant show.

"Come on now babe. You can do this. I seen you tonight, at the Wyrm." He suddenly was very close to her, invading her space, making heat spring up on the back of her neck. She had conflicting emotions about the proximity of his hands to her backside. His fingertips ghosting across the jean covered swell of her hips, then the pockets on the pants she'd borrowed. Stuffing his large hands into the small openings of the pockets on either ass cheek, she squealed just a bit. "I seen how you took control of that shitty song, after the football star and his girlfriend booked it. You stole the show, and you know it." His head dipping whispering the last in her ear, eliciting goosebumps on her flesh. She felt like she might explode. His hands left the spaces of the pockets, and squeezed her ass, bringing her closer to his growing arousal. She could feel the hardening in his pants against her flat stomach. Her eyes darting from his mouth to the lack space between them.

"Sweet Pea?" She didn't know what she was asking. She had taken purchase of his jacket sleeves, holding onto them for dear life. She had no idea how to act in this situation or if it was real or part of the game they'd be playing tonight.

"Just go with it Betts." He used Jughead's nickname for her, he didn't care. He would steal his name and his girl all in one fell swoop. Then his lips were on hers, his hands moving from her bottom to her back, pulling her into him further. She was tangling her fingers in his silky hair, making herself taller by standing on her tiptoes. She had been kissed before, but never like this. There was the time in the trailer before her and Jughead were interrupted by the Serpents, when she thought they were a sure thing. When she would have gladly surrendered her body to the boy, the two of them giving each other their virginity. Here and now? She was on fire, from the tips of her toes to the crown of her head. She felt like she might die if she didn't taste more of Sweet Pea's skin, or feel his hands tangle in the hem of her shirt. He said go with it, and go with it she did.

Sweet Pea didn't anticipate the urgency he felt with Betty, to be reciprocated. He thought he might give the boundaries of their newfound dynamic a test, but he never thought he would have Betty grinding into his erection outside of his apartment. He never thought in a million years she would ever be this close. If they didn't stop, he was liable to bend her sweet her ass over his bike and take right here in the parking lot. So he pulled away from her, looked at her flushed cheeks in the warm glow of the street light. She was perfectly rosey, lips full from being kissed good and proper. Her chest heaving from gaining breathe again.

"Jesus you're beautiful Betty." She opened her green eyes to look back at him. A smile playing on her plump lips. "If I don't stop right now, we won't be making drops, and FP will find me and skin me. Can I get a rain check for those lips sweetness?" He was trying to tone down the intense feelings that were pulsing through his body. She seemed to understand and shook her head in acceptance. He smiled at her and loosened his grip on her body.

"Did I play along alright Sweet Pea?" She fluffled her hair a bit, giving her nervous hands something to do.

"Oh yeah babe, you did real good. I hope it wasn't all a show, I was liking where things were going." His long legs straddling the bike now.

"It wasn't all a show, I promise." She came to rest on the bike seat behind him. Settling into the same posture as before, she was holding herself to his back.

"Alright darlin', let's do this." The engine roared to life, Betty's eyes closed in delight. She held onto Sweet Pea tighter, allowing herself to get lost in the sound of the bike and the feel of the boy in front of her.

The places that Sweet Pea had taken her were unlike any places she'd ever been before. There was a smaller trailer park on the farthest edge of Southside, that was their first stop. There was large bonfire illuminating the dimly lit mobile home community. People were throwing rickety chairs and flat pallets from stores into the flames, allowing it grow bigger, warming more people as they gathered around it. It reminded her of 'Meet Me In St. Louis', when the kids gathered around the bonfire on Halloween. It was fitting, given the night she was having.

Sweet Pea got down off the bike, once again holding a hand out to her, Betty obliging him. He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. He seen how the others looked at her when she got off of his bike, he had to let them know she was off limits. Especially if she was going to be selling with Toni, or God forbid by herself. He guided her through the crowd, looking for his buyer. The man lifted his finger in the air, tilting his head back to look Sweet Pea in the face. A bill was held between the man's middle and index fingers after Sweet Pea slipped him his two baggies. The two males nodded at each other, and silently, Sweet Pea lead Betty back to the bike.

They continued on to a seedy apartment building, low lit, and ran down. Sweet Pea waited under the streetlight near his bike. He was holding onto Betty again, a little more possessive this time. She felt safe with him, until she seen the shifty woman come from the back end of the apartment building they stood in front of. The woman wore a baggy tattered shirt and jeans, her hair was a mess, and she held a bottle of something in a brown paper bag. She stumbled into the light, never lifting her head, she handed Sweet Pea several crumpled bills and small sack filled white powder, Betty felt incredibly uncomfortable now.

"Hey, Serpents don't deal in blow, and we don't take it as partial payment either. Where's your bank?" The woman shook her head and pulled out a few more bills from her front pants pocket. She handed them to him, then left her outstretched hand in the air, expectantly. "Next time don't try to dick me around. Get yourself some help Gina, this shit is gonna kill you." He tossed the powder into his saddle bag, then handed her what he came here to deliver.

"I know Pea, I'm in some shit right now. You gonna keep it?" She kept her head down, never looking at the pair. She shifted from one foot to the other.

"Fuck. No, here." Retrieving the powder from where he threw it, he reluctantly handed it back to the woman, her shaky fingers grasping it.

"Thanks kid, see ya around. Tell your mom I said hi." She almost ran from under the streetlamp, back around the building from where she came.

"Don't ever accept shit from anyone as payment. We don't deal Jingle Jangle and we certainly don't deal blow or crank. Some of these buyers have it twisted. They buy from us and then they buy from the Ghoulies. The Ghoulies have a death wish running crystal, coke and jingle through Southside, Riverdale and Greendale. They have no reputable business to speak of, so they push bullshit. Typical ghostin' ass mother fuckers. Last stop, let's go babe."

The last drop of the night was in a familiar place, Sunnyside Trailer Park. They came to a stop in front of the Jones' place. FP's bike and Truck were here, but no sign of Jughead, Betty was relieved.

They made their way up the steps to the door, Sweet Pea rapping on it, looking around them before the door swung open.

"Sweet Pea, Betty. Come on in." FP limped to the old couch and sunk into it, a groan escaping his lips as he did so.

"Hey, I brought you the good shit tonight. Cbd, and thc combo is equal. You'll get a good body and head high. Should help with the back boss." Sweet Pea sat in the armchair adjacent to the couch, setting the rolled paper bag on the coffee table. He motioned for Betty to sit with him. FP caught the motion from Sweet Pea to Betty, and he raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Betty, you can sit if you want to, you look incredible by the way. Would have given your mom a run for her money, let me tell you. Jughead caught you two leaving the Wyrm earlier. Said you were pretty cozy." He glanced from Sweet Pea to Betty. A range of emotions between the two of them.

Betty looked at her hands in her lap where she sat next FP on the couch, she felt like she'd betrayed the man. Sweet Pea just lounged in the chair, his long legs sprawled out in front of him, a smug look on his face.

"Oh come on FP, he cuts her loose then gets ass hurt 'cuz I take her on a few runs? Yeah, I walked her out of the Wyrm, she rode on the back of my bike. I couldn't roll her mom's wagon to deliver in Southside, talk about sticking out man. She's my friend, okay? I give a shit about her, she's been through some shit tonight. Did you see how her mom reacted? How Jughead reacted? It's a fucken shame they don't have any pride in Betty. Look at her FP, she cleans up real nice, she didn't chicken out, and she even stayed chill when we sold to my Aunt Gina." Betty's eyes were wide now, looking directly at Sweet Pea. His Aunt was the woman at the apartments. He didn't tell her anything about who they were selling to. She had no clue.

"I know Sweet Pea, I can see that she's in one piece. You just have to be careful who sees you around the Whyte Wyrm. This is all fresh, it's only been a few hours. I sent my boy on some errands with Toni and Fangs , he should be out of your hair for the night. How does the jacket fit Betty? Did I get the size right?" FP lit a cigarette, letting it rest between his lips waiting for her to respond.

"It fits perfectly Mr. Jones, like it was meant for me." She absently ran her right hand down the left sleeve, savoring the feel of the well cared for leather. "Thank you. I do love it, you know." She smiled at the older man now. She always did like FP Jones. He held her gaze as he inhaled deeply, ashing in an ancient ashtray on the table. He was real with her, never treated her like a porcelain doll. That almost seductive smirk found its way onto FP's face again. He was strikingly handsome, and Betty blushed at how it affected her. He took another drag from his cigarette, stubbing out in the ashtray, exhaling slowly.

"To be honest Betty, it _was_ meant for you. I have an eye for these things." He winked at her, she felt flustered. Not like when Sweet Pea had slipped his tongue into her mouth earlier. It was different.

Sweet Pea watched the exchange with interest. He knew how his President handled the lady Serpents. With his charm and devilish good looks, Betty was no exception. She handled FP's flirtatious banter with poise and grace, like a _real_ Lady Serpent. The only other female in the gang that could hold their own in the charming ways of FP Jones was Toni. That's why she held the ranks she did at such a young age. Not many women were able to hold out when it came to their flirty President and his advances. Sweet Pea was impressed.

"Mr. Jones, I really appreciate it. I'll pay you back. I don't have a job yet, but I will, I'll pay you for the jacket. I'm just happy that you let me go on the drops, that you're letting Sweet Pea teach me. My mom treats me like an idiot, like I'll just spaz out for no reason because I'm a naive girl." Her nerves had the best of her and she said more than she wanted to.

"Hey, you're not just some naive girl Betty, you're an asset. We could use a brain like yours, you're smart as a whip. You got me out of jail Elizabeth, that takes guts. You're something else. I want you in my ranks, my crew, in my family." He was all man, looking into her eyes with honesty and intensity. She knew that she belonged here, with FP and Sweet Pea guiding her.

"Thank you Mr. Jones." Leaning forward, Betty kissed FP's cheek and gave him a hug. She let herself radiate love through that hug. Love she was sure FP hadn't felt in a long time. He hugged her back, holding onto the sincerity of the simple touch between the two of them.

Sweet Pea, felt like a third wheel in the room now, he didn't expect for Betty to get emotional over the jacket, he should have seen it coming though. He just sat back in the chair and waited for the feels to wash over them all. He wasn't used to all these feelings he'd felt tonight. It was exhausting.

FP pulled away from Betty's embrace, a smile on his face. She returned the gesture.

"Okay, enough sap Betty. It's time to celebrate. Shots?" FP looked from Betty to Sweet Pea, pushing himself off of the sofa and hobbling into the kitchen.

Betty looked to Sweet Pea, she was scared to have a shot. He knew it. "Don't be scared Betts, I've got you." Standing up in front of Betty, he pulled her up to stand with him. The sound of glass clinking coming from the kitchen indicated that FP was in fact not kidding about the shots.

There were three shot glasses, two filled nearly to the top, and one that was half full. Betty silently thanked FP with a smile, then took her shot glass in her fingers. She watched the guys take hold of their glasses as well.

"To the newest Serpent Prospect." They held their glasses up and clinked them together. The guys downing the golden liquid with their heads thrown back. Betty tilted her own head back and let the harsh liquid slide down her gullet. It burned in the most delicious way, her mouth watered as she set her glass down on the small kitchen table.

"Impressive babe." Sweet Pea was half expecting her to choke on the whiskey. It wasn't sour mash, but it was still hard for a first timer to stomach.

"Most impressive Betty, another? Or should I let you two sample the goods that Sweet Pea's growing?" FP asked, filling up his shot glass again, opting to sip on it this time around.

Betty was unsure, she wanted to try both, to experiment. Get lost in her new found friendship with Sweet Pea and her fascination with FP. She didn't want to return to her humdrum life on the Northside with her uptight mother and seemingly absent father. She wished this night would last forever.

"I want both. Can we do both?" She eagerly questioned, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Sure thing darlin', but only half a shot and one bowl okay? You only have tonight, then the carriage turns back into a pumpkin." FP poured her half a glass then went back into the living room.

Sweet Pea poured his own shot, clinking the small glass into hers, then tilted his head back. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he smiled wide at her, waiting for her to down her whiskey. She tilted head back, curls falling behind her shoulders, exposing her neck. Sweet Pea's tongue darted out to moisten his lips. He wanted so badly to take her out on the town after this, show her a good time.

In the living room, FP had already started loading his glass pipe. Betty was intrigued by the swirling colors of the glass piece. FP noticed her taking interest in it.

"It's pretty cool. Sweet Pea here bought it for me last year, when his first crop sprung up. I'm pretty proud of this one here." FP pointed to Sweet Pea. "Can't wait for legalization around here, we''ll be earning straight in no time. I'm hittin greens tonight, don't want Betty to keel over." FP's lighter flared to life over the buds in the bowl. He inhaled from the end opposite the blaze, His index finger springing up from a tiny hole on the side of the bowl. He held the smoke in for awhile, and passed the pipe to Sweet Pea.

He mimicked the actions of FP, then came to sit on the floor next to Betty. She leaned into his side, his right arm coming around her back. He held the pipe with his left hand, the lighter with his right. Placing the pipe to her lips, he talked her through the actions. Told her to inhale just a tiny bit, told her it would burn her lungs, but it was alright, he had her. She did as she was told, inhaled daintily. She held the fire in her lungs until Sweet Pea told her to release her breath. She tried hard not to sputter and cough, but she did it anyway. It hurt, but she had done it. It didn't kill her and no one was there to demean her or tell her they were disappointed in her.

"You okay Betty?" FP was concerned for her, but in a way that wouldn't hold her back. She had to live, make mistakes, be a kid. He liked Betty, she reminded him of Alice in a lot of ways. He found the girl to be dignified in a way that Alice never could be. He played into the fact that she didn't have much of an old man. He was around sure, but he wasn't really in it. Hal was verbose about his fathering skills, yet he had one daughter who'd gotten pregnant and ran away, and another left to drown in the misery that was her parents marriage, not to mention the boy that was given up when they had just been kids themselves. FP knew how to wrangle the kids in. Keep them from running amuck, and causing trouble. Yes, they sold weed, and drank and smoked and swore, but his crew was fierce and loyal and had good heads on their shoulders. He was proud of the up and coming Serpents, he'd turn this MC around yet.

"I'm okay. Thank you. It just burned. I'm alright now. A little dizzy I think." She swayed where she sat in Sweet Pea's arms. He watched her intently.

"Good, good. I'm gonna head to bed Sweet Pea. Lock up before you leave? Get her home safe and sound. Key is under the rock on the back porch. You won't wake Alice, and Hal wasn't there when I left." Betty looked up at the man now, a sadness in her green eyes. His heart hurt for the girl. She deserved better. He'd try his damndest to give her better. "Have fun, good night Betty."

"Good-night Mr. Jones. Sweet dreams." She watched him as he walked away, he winked at her. She smiled at him, biting her bottom lip.

"I think you have Daddy issues Betty Cooper." She turned to look at Sweet Pea, shock on her face. "It's okay, I do too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cingulomania**

This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.

A/N: I wanted to give you a song again. I just couldn't figure one out this time around. I keep hearing 'Screaming Infidelities' by Dashboard Confessional, and possibly a long since forgotten tune of my youth by Further Seems Forever circa '02/'03. Seeing as I'm old af, the title of the track is no longer in my good times bank.

Bare with me here. There is obvious chemistry between our Keanu Reeves meets Johnny Depp's Crybaby esque Sweet Pea and our darling Sandra Dee meets Allison Vernon-Williams esque Betty. I simply don't want to rush into anything that Betty herself would not do. Thank you for your kind words and piqued interest. I appreciate you dearly. ~S.C.~

…

Chapter 3

…

"Sweet Pea! Daddy issues?" Betty was nearly speechless. She'd been told she had control and trust issues, issues in general, but never had someone outright said she had Daddy Issues.

Now that she really thought about it, with the edges of reality beginning to glow, she kind of understood how she might have daddy issues. She had been prepared to defend herself, to explain that Mr. Jones was a handsome man who she happened to admire a great deal, yet she knew exactly why she'd bitten her lip. She had that sense of need within her, to watch the man walk away. She liked when he called her darlin', especially liked it when he winked at her. It was a different kind of attention than she was used to. She liked how FP thought she could handle herself. He encouraged her and made her feel good.

She could literally pinpoint when her view of the Serpent's leader had turned from caution to full blown affection. It was when her mom had thrown her dad out of the house, because he'd rather send his pregnant daughter away to give birth than to deal with his own problems head on. She had seen her dad so differently. Before then, she had a fairly strong bond with her father, fixing cars and drinking lemonade in the garage. Or so she thought. Then there was the case of her long lost brother, forget bringing up such things to her dad, he went off on a tangent. He was worse than the Blossom's.

FP on the other hand, was a fierce father and protector. Even when Jughead took off, FP was trying to protect him. He let Jughead be his own person, make his own choices and pull himself up when he fell flat on his behind. It was when they had dinner with her overbearing mother, when he was gracious and humorous when he was being maliciously attacked by Alice Cooper. FP would ask her how she was doing at school and in general, she would have died of shock if her dad ever asked something so personal, even before their lives started to fall apart.

"I think you know what I mean Betts." Their faces were literally inches from each other, when her name fell from Sweet Pea's lips, it set her heart racing. It was different coming from him than when Jughead would call her Betts in passing. Sweet Pea made it sound seductive and sexy.

"Yeah, I do know what you mean Sweet Pea." This time Betty was the first to touch, tangling her fingers into the straight inky strands of hair at the nape of Sweet Pea's neck; a shiver running down his spine. His lips parted slightly in anticipation, Betty bringing her own lips within millimeters of his. Taking the back of her head in his large palm, he closed the gap between them. Her lips soft, and yielding to his, he could taste the mixture of weed and whiskey on her tongue. He'd never wanted to taste someone's tongue so desperately in all his days, but he would gladly taste Betty until his last breath.

They were tangled in each other's limbs on the floor of FP's trailer, urgency passing between the two of them. They were so caught up in each other, they never heard the click of FP's door knob, or the creak of his leather jacket when he came bounding back down the hall. They never noticed when he stopped dead in his tracks hearing Betty moan into Sweet Pea's hungry mouth. Neither noticed when he shook his head, proceeded to leave the house. The sound of FP's Harley Davidson softail classic starting. The rev of the engine, or the sqweel of his tires on the pavement at the end of the dirt drive. All going unnoticed, too occupied with the feel of hands on exposed backs and hair being tugged on, leather sweeping against leather, pure ecstasy.

The confines of Sweet Pea's boxers were beginning to be too much to bare; he pulled away first to catch his breath. He dared to open his eyes to look at Betty, a gasping mess no doubt. She was flushed, cheeks crimson, pupils blown out with desire. She was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her.

"Why'd you stop?" She was still breathless, it made his erection jerk.

"I can't exactly corrupt you on FP's floor, when Jughead is sure to come home tonight. We could go to my place. I could let you try some other stuff. I could teach you some more." He was hopeful, he didn't want this night to end. He wanted to take Betty home with him, curl up under his blankets with her and never leave.

She had no idea what else she could learn tonight, but she didn't want to go home just yet. She wanted to lose herself in Sweet Pea's hands, and lips and tongue and teeth. She thought she could be addicted to his flavor, even to the way he made her feel.

"We can do anything. All I know is that I want to be with you."

Eyebrows arching in disbelief at what had come out of this girl's mouth. She seemed to catch the double entendre, and put her hand up to her mouth.

"I meant…" She was so embarrassed now she couldn't find the words.

"It's cool Betts, I want to be with you too." He wagged an eyebrow at her now, and she laughed. She couldn't help the full on chortle she was emitting. She felt the humor deep in her bones. She'd never laughed quite like this before. It made her stomach muscles sore and tears collect in the corners of her eyes.

"Come on darlin' let's go." Hoisting her up to her feet, Sweet Pea couldn't help but kiss the girl's forehead. He didn't say anything, just collected the pipe and lighter from the floor, laid them on the satchel FP kept his stash in then pulled her out of the door. He remembered to lock up this time. He didn't want his Pres up his ass about thieves in the night and what not. They took their familiar places on Sweet Pea's bike, speeding off to his apartment.

…

The three of them had been out all night, dropping weed to every other shitty apartment and trailer park on the south side, things were looking up when the trio pulled up in front of Betty's house. Jughead was first to exit the beater that Toni drove around for drops. He needed the space from her, knowing that she'd been involved with almost everything that happened tonight.

"I know you hate my guts right now, but you kind of need to suck it up Jones. You can't be a little shit forever" She had the rolled brown bag in her hand when she slammed the door shut. Walking through the side yard to the wooden fence, she motioned for Fangs and Jughead to follow her. Lifting the handle on the door, it swung open to reveal Betty's back yard. The twinkle lights were still on, which meant that Alice was awake. She'd been cutting through the side yard for weeks now. She just didn't know what to expect tonight in particular.

"Is that you Toni?" Jugheads brow furrowed in confusion at hearing his Dad's voice in the Cooper's yard.

"Yeah, I have the boys with me. Whats poppin' FP?" She sauntered around the shrubbery before Jughead, sitting in a lawn chair next to him on the patio, handing him the rolled bag.

"It's been a long night. Got a call about an hour ago, came over as soon as I could. Alice couldn't sleep. Hal found out about the dance tonight, and about Alice being there. Fucking Tall Boy. It's Cooper vs. Cooper in the Riverdale Courts. You brought the blue cheese right? She needs to calm the hell down." FP's cigarette glowing in the dim light of the twinkle lights.

"Yeah, I got it. We had to swing by Sweet Pea's to get it, he wasn't in though." FP's eyes flashed with darkness, his gaze landing on his son, who was sitting stoney faced in the chair across from his dad.

"Yeah, he's busy tonight. Thanks for going out of your way. I appreciate it. I couldn't exactly leave her, or take her with me." Stubbing out the cigarette in his beer can, he met Jughead's imploring stare.

"Betty couldn't sit with her own mom while you went to get her drugs?" Jughead was a pouty little shit tonight and FP wasn't really in the mood for it.

"No, she couldn't because she was too busy learning your route. You refuse to pull your head out of your ass, then you drop Betty after she shows her alliance with us. You have some nerve to get attitude with me when I asked you to do something simple." Tucking the sack into his jacket pocket, he took a deep breath. "She said yes. No questions asked, no sardonic humor to make me feel more like a shitty father. I just got out of jail Jughead, I was supposed to leave this all behind, get your mom and Jellybean back. Now I have to make sure you don't crash and burn my club to the ground because you think you know better. I've been back and forth with you over all of this, it's final. You wear that patch on your back, that tattoo on your arm with honor and pride or hand it over right now, and I'll set you up for a cover up tonight!" His voice was booming in the silence of the night as he stood up from his seat, slamming his fist into the wooden table. He didn't mean to sound so harsh and forceful, but Jughead wasn't acting like a Serpent at all, hell he wasn't even acting like Jones, and FP was sick of babying him.

"I didn't just drop her Dad. I'm trying to keep her safe from Penny. I don't want Betty to go down for me, to get caught up in this shit over me. It's for her own good." Jughead tried to keep his emotions at bay, he had an audience after all.

"That sounds all too familiar. And fuck Penny." Alice had came out to see what the ruckus was about, overhearing the conversation between father and son.

"Aw jeez…" FP was flustered, he didn't need his ex and his son getting into politics over the club or past relationships now. He simply needed to roll the woman a joint or two and send her to bed when she'd smoked them. Alice, let's go inside."

"Will you stay if I cooperate? You won't just smoke me up then leave? You always make me smoke alone." Her eyes were swollen from crying. She hugged her sheer robe to her full breasts. Toni couldn't take her eyes off of the woman, she was beautiful, even with her tear stained cheeks and red eyes. She held herself together even through face of tragedy. A true Lady Serpent.

"Yeah Darlin', I'll stay. You need to be good tonight though. Can't be a hellcat all the time." He slung his arm around her. She sunk into him, closing her eyes in relief.

"Mrs. Cooper, I'll be by next Saturday night okay?" Toni called after her. "I'll bring the cookie dough." Then Toni got up and left the boys in the back yard to watch FP escort Alice Cooper in her nightgown, back inside the Cooper house.

"You're a pain the ass you know that?" Fangs finally spoke up, scooting the chair back, coming to standing position. "You find out that your girl's on board with you being in the club, then you bail on her. Then you get upset because she goes out on drops with the guy who was supposed to show you the ropes. She's done more for this club in the last four hours than you have in the last four weeks." He sparked his lighter, igniting the end of his cigarette. A faint puff of smoke coming from his mouth. "You gonna end this on a good note or you gonna wallow in your emo shit for the rest of the night?" Fangs was waiting for Jughead by the shrubs before the fence.

Feeling a bit like a scolded child, Jughead decided that going with Toni and Fangs was a better option than hanging around the Cooper house for his dad. He didn't want to chance running into Betty and Sweet Pea anyway. With one last look around the back yard, Jughead shoved his hands into his pockets and retreated into the darkness.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Cingulomania**

…

 **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.**

 _A/N:_ _I have this story set to M, because of the obvious drug use by our lovely teenage players. I have never written an actual lemon, ever. I'm not currently going to start either. If I happen to do so on a whim, I'm already set up for success. I hope you are enjoying the Sweet Pea/Betty romance. Would it be Swetty? Or BEA? Maybe Sweet Betty? I have no idea what the ship would be. Anyhow, here is the education of Betty Cooper and a little for Sweet Pea as well. ~S.C.~_

…

 **Chapter 4**

…

" _Aisle after aisle I forgot what I came for_

 _The store is closing but I gotta get me more munchies for a big night of kickin it_

 _We bought an ounce an we packin it and rippin it_

 _Richter go fire up the flame pit, grab the acoustic, strung naturalistic_

 _Hot tub yea you know it's bubblin', but first I gotta stop my stomach from grumbling_

 _Tasty, all aphrodisiacs, I got the munchies, where's the snack pack"_

 _THE MUNCHIES by THE KOTTONMOUTH KINGS_

…

Sweet Pea's bedroom was shocking to say the least. It wasn't dirty, or really messy considering it was a teenage boy's domain. It was actually very clean, books lined up on his small bookshelf next to the mattress and boxspring on the floor. His bed was made, no clothes lying rogue around the room like Archie would have. You could tell he didn't just rush in a clean things earlier, he actually cleaned his room out of habit He seemed to take pride in his little room, keeping it tidy for his own self. Betty was pleasantly surprised.

He had a tie dye tapestry hung on the wall behind his bed; she was just a little bit jealous that his mom would even allow such a thing in their home, much less in his bedroom. To top it off, he had another tacked to the ceiling, covering almost the entirety of the small space. His bookshelf had a lava lamp, an incense burner and a Michael Myers mask on a styrofoam head. There was also an acoustic guitar leaning into the shelves. Various band posters adorned his walls, along with vintage 70's art and nostalgia; she never wanted to leave. Sweet Pea took a seat in one of the two bean bag chairs between his bookshelf and dresser, he motioned for her to follow. Reaching over to the dresser, he tugged the top drawer closest to him open and rifled through its contents. Betty sat down shyly, not knowing what to expect. She was both scared and excited at the prospect of what they might be up to tonight.

"Wanna try an edible?" Sweet Pea held a zipper sealed candy bag in his hand. It's contents looked similar to Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

"Um, I don't know. Do they taste weird?" She was nervous, wringing her hands in her lap.

"They don't taste bad, just different. I have regular chocolate too, but peanut butter is my favorite. We can share one, they're double dose." He broke one cup into halves, then into quarters. He offered her one quarter, she took it, popping into her mouth.

"Hmmm, that's actually not bad!" She was pleased that it didn't taste as bad as she thought it would.

"Not at all, my mom taught me how to make them. Family recipe." He said closing the bag and placing it back into this drawer.

"You made those?" Her eyes wide with astonishment.

"Yeah, my mom and I make them for the older community. The ones who can't afford to buy their vicodin, or their prozac, or their xanax. This stuff is better for you. It actually works. I'll have you come over for the big baking day we do mid month." He leaned in close to her, bent index finger running along her calf.

"I would love that!" She let herself slip further into the bean bag, it felt comfortable, like she was home.

They sat there quiet for a bit, watching the light dance across walls, enjoying each other's company. Sweet Pea watched Betty, as she began to relax a little more. Her tight set shoulders slumping more into the bean bag. He moved his finger from her calf to her open palm, drawing circles over her scars. He wanted to ask her about them, but thought better of it. He didn't want to push too much.

"Can I go on some more drops with you?" She leaned over, closing her hand over his fingers.

"Yeah! Of course. I think that's what FP wants ultimately. He has this sense for people you know?" Repositioning their hands, fingers intertwined. He never felt so close to someone before. He didn't even know her.

"I can see that. I want to learn more about all of this, about you." She met his eyes. A slight smile played on the corner of his lips.

"You feelin' good babe?" He had a feeling the the cannabutter in the sweet treat was starting to do its job.

"I am, I feel really good. How are you feeling?" The words came out before she even thought about it.

"I'm feeling quite well, thank you for asking." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"You're not like how I imagined you'd be. Jug always made you sound so…" She looked away, feeling a the jab in her heart at her mentioning of Jughead. "Rough around the edges."

"I am rough around the edges Betty. I grow the weed we sell. I live in the Southside, with my single mother. I was born into the Serpents. It's in my blood. I couldn't be anything but rough around the edges." He shifted a bit, leaning closer to her. "Jughead doesn't know much about me, he's been too wrapped up in a certain blonde to even try." She was looking at him now. His hair falling onto his forehead, sweeping across the top of his brow bone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." With furrowed brow, she reached across the distance between them and swept his hair out of his face. His eyes closed as he leaned into her touch.

"You have no reason to be sorry, it's easy to get lost with you." His dark eyes met hers for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight. Her heart picked up it's pace. Then his hands were holding her face, bringing her closer to his own.

Her eyes closed when his lips touched hers. The scintilla of nervousness she'd felt melted away. She placed her hands on the nape of Sweet Pea's neck, fingers splayed in the hair at the base of head. She felt like she might be set ablaze from the movements of his mouth on hers. She needed so badly to feel his tongue, so she did something she never would. Her tongue delicately nudged at the seam of his lips. He loved that she was taking initiative, so he opened for her, meeting her tongue with his own. Tasting of peanut butter, chocolate and cannabutter, he couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips.

This was possibly the best high he'd ever had. He'd never brought anyone besides Fangs into his room before, to sit with him and eat his goodies. His room was his own. Never had he brought a girl here, he felt like they'd judge him, especially the hang arounds from the Whyte Wyrm. He never really smoked with anyone besides FP, Fangs and Toni either. This was a huge lesson in trust. She was teaching him just as much as he was teaching her.

She needed to feel more of him, like she had earlier at the Jones' trailer. So she mustered up as much courage as she could. Pushing his shoulders back, she straddled him, never leaving his addictive taste once. He wanted to feel her skin on his palms, but her jacket was there, getting in his way. He reached up the front of the jacket, pushing it down her shoulders. Shrugging out of it, Betty sat up straight, and did the same to Sweet Pea. He had to readjust his position in order to remove his, but he managed to remove the article of clothing without jostling the girl in his lap.

"Better?" He smiled at her.

She nodded her head and dove back in. His hands were all over her now, roaming the spanse of her back. He dared to creep under her borrowed shirts, eliciting a moan from his makeout buddy. A shiver ran the entirety of her body, his warm skin on her own causing her breath to hitch. Pulling back a bit, to catch her breath, she watched the smile etch onto his face.

"Sorry, your skin is points of interest for me." He brought his hand up to her face, using his fingers to touch the softness of her cheek.

"Points of interest? More than one?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, many." She watched his face as his fingers trailed down her neck to her clavicle. His teeth sinking into his full bottom lip; he was testing her limits. He wanted to see just how much she reciprocate his feelings.

"Mmmm…" She felt heat all over, his gentle touch making her want more. She wasn't ready to go all way, but she was enjoying the experiment none the less. Allowing him to skim his fingertips over the side of her clothed breast then down her waist, she found herself sitting tall, confident in herself.

"Is this okay?" He asked, bringing his fingers just under the front of his shirt, making little circles on her stomach. She nodded again, afraid her voice would fail her. "Come here." Leaning toward him, she licked her lips. He watched her, as she did so. He kissed her lips again, sweet and soft. Their foreheads resting on each other's.

"Sweet Pea?" She asked, barely audible.

"Yeah babe?" He looked at her now, waiting.

"I'm hungry." He laughed a low throaty laugh, leaving a peck on her lips.

"I can help you there! Munchies 101, here we come."

…

How could a car ride bring about the most intense feelings of foreboding a person had ever felt? Jughead sat in the cramped backseat, head leaning against the cool glass of the window. His stomach was flip flopping and tying itself in knots. He felt both hunger pangs as well as dread, even when he was upset he wanted to eat. It was like the universe was punishing him for trying to protect Betty. Everyone was punishing him for what he'd done to Betty.

"Your turn Jug. We're almost done by the way." Toni, threw a paper bag at him, he let it hit him in the chest, never moving to get it. He hated having to talk to these people. The whole deal made his skin crawl.

"Yeah, okay." He begrudgingly picked the bag up from his lap, and exited the car. The apartment was just around the block from Sweet Pea's and he wondered if the boy was home now. If he'd dropped Betty off already or if they'd be out still.

Pushing the thoughts of what his friends were doing together out of his mind, he found the street lamp he needed to stand under. Waiting for the dodgy man to come from the shadows, he felt his stomach churn in dread. He felt like this wasn't going to go well, but he had to stick it out. He had to prove he wasn't some spoiled brat with a patch on.

"Hey, you're late." A familiar voice came from behind him. He turned immediately not wanting to fit the voice to the face he knew matched it.

"Umm, I don't think so." It came out more like a question, but Jughead was nervous. Nothing good could come from this deal. He pulled his phone out of in his pocket a little, side glancing it to call Toni in the car.

"Give me the shit you little punk." His beefy fingers pushed into Jughead's chest. He looked at the car, it was idling only ten feet away. He wondered if he'd make it, running from the former high school football star.

"It's a trade sir, money for product." He swallowed thickly.

"I know how it goes, you think I'm stupid? I never should have let you in my in house." His words were slurred slightly, the closer he got to Jughead, the more prominent the smell of vodka was in the air between them.

"I'm sorry sir. I know what you must think of me, but it couldn't be any worse than what I think of myself." Jughead held up the bag between his index and middle fingers with one hand.

"I prefer _not_ to think of you at all. Here, you thieving scumbag." He threw the bills at Jughead, disgust written all over his wide face. "You ruined my little girl. Now she's a dirty Serpent whore." Jughead let the money fall to his feet, the contents of his stomach threatening to come up.

"I didn't know she was going to do it. I didn't want her to…" The man's face was inches from his own.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Spittle from the man's mouth sprayed onto Jughead's cheek, and neck. He was going to be sick for sure now. "You're just like your Dad, taking what I hold dear, turning it into trash. I hope you both will be happy at how you dismantled my life." He leaned back, sucking spit into his mouth, hocking a loogie onto the boot of the teenager in front of him before turning and disappearing into the night.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper." Then Jughead bent forward, spilling his last meal onto the pavement.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Cingulomania**

This is a work of fanfiction. There is no copyright infringement intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.

…

Chapter 5

For generations, the Cooper men had provided for their small families. A wife and two children, no more. These men would get up in the morning, eat a reasonable breakfast with their respectable families, then go to work. After a tireless workday, these fine gentlemen would come home to their waiting wives and children to eat a hot meal. The evenings were spent in solitude and relaxation, then they would kiss their children and go to bed next to their obedient wives. Rinse and repeat. Their homes were clean and tidy, no room for extra things, or messes. Heaven forbid there were stains or rubbish amidst the pristine appearance of a perfect home life.

Hal Cooper couldn't understand why his family had to go against the core values of his predecessors. The very first transgression was the bastard child he'd conceived with Alice, he'd managed to send it off in his youth, never thinking of the child again. He never meant to stay with Alice so long, you see, he was slumming it on the Southside and it was just supposed to be a little fun. He never expected for her to move across the tracks after she gave their baby away. He never expected for her to clean up enough to impress his Mother.

His daughters were fine examples of what a Cooper should be like, until they weren't. He had known that things were amiss when Polly had taken to sneaking around all hours of the night. When he and Alice had found the pregnancy tests in the bathroom trash can, they knew the hopes they'd had for Polly were just a fleeting. She had to be sent away to the Sister's, just like Alice when they were that age. Only the rigid ruling of a firm hand could make Polly be obedient to her family and surrender to her obligations.

Betty was another story, her issues were easily disguised or pushed under the rug and forgotten. Her ADHD was managed with pills and excuses for her enthusiasm. Her fist clenching was passed off as a nervous habit. She was the only daughter left to show submission, they did what they could to keep her under their thumb. Ensuring she would go to college, marry a wealthy man and have a family of her own to look after. Yet Betty couldn't seem to fall in line after the discovery of Polly's secret.

Betty was the worst of all. It was one thing to have boys as friends growing up in a small town, it was entirely different to have no female friends aside from the scheming demon, Veronica Lodge. When they'd found out about Archie's perversions with his own teacher, they knew their impressionable daughter would follow in his dastardly ways. Their suspicions were correct when Jughead Jones became the object of Betty's affection. The son of a Southside Serpent was bad enough, but the son of the Leader? Atrocious! Hal was vehemently disgusted with his youngest daughter. He tried to reasoning with her. Even Alice tried to talk to some sense into her.

Then Jughead's Dad went to jail, Alice wanted to move FP's spawn into their home. What would the neighbors think? A criminal's son living in their home, who was also dating their teenage daughter. He wouldn't have such a thing in under his roof, especially with what befell Polly. So Jughead Jones went to live in the filth he crawled from on Southside, opting to join his Father's beloved gang. Still Betty wouldn't waiver. She sought after the boy like a dog in heat, she made Hal sick.

Alice began to change as well. She had FP and Jughead in their home for dinner, a dinner to which he wasn't invited. IN HIS OWN HOME! Betty wrote the article exposing his wife as an ex-serpent, and he knew what the town was thinking. His perfect family was a sham, and he was no man for allowing it to happen. The icing on the cake was when Alice provided their family car to escort FP Jones to Pop's Choc'Lit Shop for his post incarceration lunch. Hal was beyond furious when he found out. Forbidding his wife from consorting with her ex who was also a notoriously dangerous gang member. Alice practically laughed in his face. She claimed she could do whatever she felt like, he was no boss of her. He was her husband for Christ's sakes! He was the Man of the House, his word was law.

Tonight though, was the absolute last straw. He'd found out that his wife had taken their daughter to that dump the Serpent trash called a bar. He had seen her box of old things from a lifetime ago laying open on their marriage bed, leather jacket missing. The tags from the items she'd purchased for such a momentous occasion tossed lazily on her bedside table. Alice had gone out of her way to buy mesh tops to go over black lacy bras. She'd bought a tight leather skirt to wear with fresh fishnet stockings and brand new knee high leather boots. She had done something similar when they'd gone to gala for the Lodge's. He was beside himself with anger. How could Alice want to be at that loser's retirement party? Much less dress the part to attend.

Seething with anger, he marched into Betty's room to demand an explanation, only to find out that she'd done something similar. Her tags from shopping were proudly displayed on her vanity like she wanted people to know she'd bought lingerie for this joyous occasion. He'd went so far as to snoop on her laptop, pulling up her recent search history. He was flabbergasted! His slut daughter was watching youtube videos of exotic dancers on poles. He almost got sick on the spot. She was going to do that damned serpent dance. She was going to FP's retirement party with her Mother to do a dance to _become_ a serpent. He sat on his daughter's pastel pink comforter, wondering where he'd gone wrong.

Had he not provided for his family? Had he not given them a clean wholesome life? Maybe his first mistake was allowing Alice to work outside of the home. If he'd just told her she couldn't work at all, then maybe things would be different. Maybe, his daughters wouldn't be unpredictable whores who took to the streets at all hours of the night with unruly boys doing unmentionable things. Even his wife wasn't as classy as she had claimed to be, she'd been smoking pot in the backyard of their well kept home for weeks now. He'd heard voices one night, spotting Jughead's trampy friends giving his wife little rolled up paper bags of the devil's lettuce. She made his stomach turn. He couldn't take it anymore!

He left the laptop open and powered on, resting it on the duvet. He stomped into his shared room and dug for his luggage in the closet, but not before scribbling out well worded letters to his wife and daughter. Haphazardly throwing articles of clothing into the simple black suitcase, he mumbled to himself about how he'd done his best, and there was nothing more he could do. He grabbed enough items to fill both of his bags, then left in a hurry. He didn't want to see he his soon to be estranged wife, nor did he want to see his whore of a daughter.

He took to the streets, unaware that he was heading to the one place he probably shouldn't be. He waltzed into the Whyte Wyrm, looking around at the filth and the grime. He ordered a vodka tonic, which he slammed in no time. He ordered another, and repeated the motion. He asked the bartender if there somewhere he could score some pot. Hogeye slipped a paper under Hal's third vodka tonic, and was told to text. He did so, the seller messaged a location and time. He had an hour to spare, so he had a few more drinks, paid his tab and decided to wait for the miscreant at the provided location.

He wasn't really paying attention to the surroundings, just following what his gps told him to do. He was barely staying in the lines of traffic. It was a good thing it was later on, or he'd be slapped with a DUI in a heartbeat. He parked in the lot, and walked through the apartment complex, if you could really call them apartments. He waited in the shadows for a sign of anyone under the streep lamp.

He seen the beanie first, it was almost too good to be true. He had really been corresponding with the Serpent punk himself. He knew there was more to the scum than Betty had lead on. There was no way he could afford the bike, no matter what condition it was in unless he was dealing drugs to pay for it. The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. He should have told himself that twenty years ago, when he took a Serpent slut for a wife.

All geared up, Hal stormed out of the shadows to confront the dingy little brat, and also to get his weed. He had enough evidence to print a front page spread on the drugs in Southside and Riverdale on Monday. He would sink those motorcycle riding pigs if it was the last thing he did. He would make sure his wife went down with them and if his daughter chose to do the dance tonight, she would suffer the same fate.

He was angry with Jughead for many reasons, reasons that weren't even his fault, but he was angry anyway. So angry that Hal had thrown bills at the sixteen year old and snatched the rolled up paper bag from Jughead and left. He would find some solitude at the motel just outside of Riverdale near Greendale. He could write, and smoke and come up with a cover story to end those dirty dealing snakes once and for all. His plan was a go until he'd been driving toward the motel, and seen the red and blue lights in his rearview. He thought he was golden until Sheriff Keller asked for him to exit the vehicle. He was a total mess, stumbling and spitting when he spoke. He'd been read his miranda rights on the spot, and Sheriff Keller took Hal Cooper into custody for driving while intoxicated. His car would be impounded, and searched upon arrival at the impound lot.

He would plead with Sheriff keller, saying it was Jughead Jones who had sold him the pot they'd found in his vehicle. He begged for the officer to check his phone records, which Sheriff Keller obliged. The number Hal had text was disconnected, and unregistered. There was no link to Jughead, therefore, Hal Cooper would also be charged with possession and paraphernalia. They promised they would go easy on poor Hal, seeing as it was his first offense.

It didn't matter, the damage was done. His wife had found the note he'd left on their bed when he'd packed and left. She found the one he'd left for Betty as well. She would never tell their daughter about the horrible things said about her. Hal didn't use his one call. He never called a soul. He just sat on the metal bench in holding, waiting for his arraignment. Hal Cooper was a man of self derision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cingulomania**

This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.

…

Chapter 6

…

Sweet Pea spread peanut butter thickly on two slices of bread. Sliding the butter knife along the lip of the container to clean it thoroughly of the peanutty substance. He then dipped the knife into the open marshmallow fluff container. Betty watched in amazement as the sticky marshmallow landed in little globs on the other two slices.

"You have to plop it on before you spread it or the bread will rip. Then there's crumbs on the knife and I might die if they get into the jar." He was intent on making his sandwiches perfectly. His tongue was stuck between his top teeth and his bottom lip. She found his efforts absolutely adorable. Neck tattoo and all.

"I can see how that could kill a person." She smiled at him. "What if I don't like this?" Sweet Pea stopped mid spread, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Why on earth would you not like this? How could anyone _not_ like this?" He continued with his task of spreading gooey marshmallow across the surface of the bread, shaking his head as he did so.

"I dunno, everyone is different you know." She found it funny how he was so passionate about his peanut butter mallow sandwiches.

"I know, and people who don't like this delicacy are monsters. They shouldn't be allowed in society with regular people. It's disturbing." He licked the knife, then set it down in the sink. "Okay, are you ready?" He looked to her, holding the edges of the bread.

"Yeah I'm ready." Then he smashed the two pieces together, she did the same. Taking a huge bite, his eyes closed, and his head fell back in satisfaction.

"Oh yeah." He said, mouth full of sticky bread and goo. Betty, took a small taste of her sandwich, trying to figure out if she liked it or not.

"Hmmm…" She was still on the fence about it. It wasn't bad, but she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She kind of wanted something salty, but she took another bite. "It's different." Her mouth was full and she felt a little rebellious having spoken with her mouth full of food.

"It's different? That's all you can say? You're a monster aren't you?" He leaned over, his face so close to hers. His mouth was open slightly, she thought he might her kiss her. She kept her hand with sandwich up in between them, then he took a bite of her sandwich. Winking at her as he chewed.

"Hey! I never said I didn't like it Sweet Pea!" She laughed.

"I think we need burgers, and fries, and something sweet and thick…" Then he did kiss her, taking her by surprise.

"You read my mind." He took her sandwich, consuming it in two more bites. Betty cleaned up the countertop, sweeping crumbs to the edge into her palm, then threw them into the trash can. Sweet Pea had already put the jars away in the cupboard.

"Will you get my jacket when you get yours? I'd appreciate it." His smile brilliant, she could never deny him.

"Of course!" She gave him a peck on his cheek and bounced down the hallway.

He washed the knife in the sink, dried it and put it away. He made sure the kitchen was in acceptable shape, then shut the light off and met Betty in the living room. He put his jacket on, and helped her into her own.

"I must say Betty, that jacket suits you." She blushed a little.

"Thank you. It feels good to be in it." He kissed her forehead again. The action causing her to slump into his chest. It made her feel settled, and calm. Then her stomach growled, and they both laughed. She looked up to him, smiling splayed across her face.

"I think I want a double bacon cheeseburger." Her mouth watered at the thought.

"Really? I pegged you for a salad dressing on the side type of chick." He was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Are you serious? A salad? Give me a break. I need to eat." She had crossed her arms now in mock defiance.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Can't be eating rabbit food all of the time, I'll get weak. Then who's bike would you be on?" She bit her lip, looking down at her borrowed boots.

"I wouldn't be on anyone's bike." Then she reached for the living room door, so they could leave for the second time that night.

"No one's huh?" He followed her, shutting the door and locking it.

…

The bite that Betty took from her cheesy heaping burger would have made any other guy lose their appetite, but it only made Sweet Pea want to have dinner with her every night. Her eyes closed in ecstacy, juice from the meat patties sliding down her chin. Her hand snaked up to wipe the drip from her face. She continued to chew in delight, savoring the flavor of her meal. It somehow tasted much better than she remembered. She wanted food to always taste this good, to always feel this amazing.

Swallowing her bite, she opened her eyes, meeting Sweet Pea's gaze. He was watching her intently, revelling in her intense hunger.

"I've never wanted to eat with a girl more. It's amazing how you just bit into that sucker." He licked his lips, wanting to watch her some more, forgetting his own food for the time being.

"Oh my god…" She swallowed again, feeling self conscious. She couldn't look him the face again, instead reaching for her napkin.

"Oh your god what? I'm just sayin' it was hot. I wish we could eat together all the time." He drug his eyes away from Betty's embarrassed face, to look at his own burger. He hoped he hadn't got jipped and that his meal would be as satisfying and Betty's was.

"I've never been so hungry. It tastes so, so good!" Her head fell back against the back of the booth. He laughed, bringing his burger up to his lips. He took a bite. It was pretty damn good, but Betty's reaction to eating was much more appealing to him. They sat in the booth, eating their food, and slurping their milkshakes. They made small talk in between bites, comfortable to just be with each other.

"I don't really know anything about you, just that you write for the Blue and Gold, you must get it from your mom. Among other things. How'd you learn to fix cars?" Sweet Pea asked, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Among other things. Right. I learned from my Dad, about the only thing he ever really did with me. He would be tinkering around the garage, and I'd watch him. Eventually he'd started teaching me things. It's not a big deal." She nibbled at her fries also, dipping them into ketchup before biting them.

"It's a pretty big deal to me. Don't sell yourself short." He meant it. It was something that would come handy with the Serpents.

"I'm a River Vixen too." She said it a little quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"A River Vixen, please tell me you're kidding." He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm definitely not kidding. I'm not the Captain or anything, so it's not like you have to be embarrassed to be seen with me.

"I'm not embarrassed easily. Besides, it's badass that you're a River Vixen and now a Serpent, shows your duality."

"What about you? What do you do?" She sucked on her straw, watching his face.

"Me? I can't really disclose that information in such a public space. Someone might rat me out, and we can't have that." He looked around the diner, only older couples were in now, no one in high school left beside them. The other teens out getting drunk in random houses.

"So mysterious Sweet Pea, I'm intrigued. What can you tell me?" She ate the last bite of her burger, leaning forward to hear his secrets.

"I'm an enigma Betty, you have no idea. I'd rather not show you what I'm about than tell you anyway." He said in a low voice, leaning in to steal her last fry.

She was utterly enthralled by this boy. Wanted to know everything she could about him. She could learn something new everyday concerning her friend and it would never get old. It would just add to the layers that made Sweet Pea. She wanted to learn everything she could, devour his information like the pages of books. It was a yearning to do so.

"I just want to know about you." She was serious now, watching the planes of his face relax from his devious crooked smirk into a that of a sincere smile.

"You'll learn in time Betty." He slid out from the booth, taking the plates with him, settling the bill with Pop Tate.

She'd never been out with someone like Sweet Pea before. He was harsh, but he was so respectful. Probably from growing up with a single mother. She liked that he was so good, to balance out his Serpent side. It gave her hope for herself. He came back to the booth, hand outstretched toward her.

"Come on. It's only eleven. I have an idea." She took his hand, he helped her out of the booth, escorting her toward his bike. Taking their places on the motorcycle, Sweet Pea started it and pushed off from the curb.

…

They drove through the southside of Riverdale, to the wooded highway road that led to Greendale. Betty hadn't been in Greendale in years. She had no clue what was in the next town over, but she was about to find out. Riding on the open road, no other cars to bother them or to have to slow down for made her realize just how much she liked to ride on the bike. She thought maybe when the weather was better, less unpredictable, that she would ask Sweet Pea to teach her to ride. Then she might get a bike of her own, go for rides on her own, when she wanted to feel the wind blow through her hair, freezing her skin until it tingled.

While the road seemed to be deserted, Sweet Pea seen a splash of red and blue just ahead of them around the slight bend nearing the motel between Riverdale and Greendale. He slowed down considerably so as not to be flagged down by law enforcement themselves, however, he did not slow down enough to get a good look at who the 5-0 were harassing tonight. After gaining some distance from the police activity, he regained his speed, once again allowing Betty to squeeze onto Sweet Pea's torso.

Betty was slowly becoming addicted to the feeling of the wind whipping around her face, through her hair. She liked the way Sweet Pea's hair flew straight back, she imagined that hers looked similar, wild blond strands horizontal to the asphalt beneath them. The trees were nothing more than dark streaks against the gray smear of the night. They passed the dingy motel awhile ago, the only light being the one from the motorcycle.

"We're almost there babe." Sweet Pea shouted back at her. She could see the glow of light from miles ahead. Little butterflies assaulting her insides.

She kept her eyes open, wanting to see every building and tree flash by them as they entered the Greendale city limits. There were sparsely set streetlamps guiding them toward their final destination. They were on the main street that went through the middle of the town, businesses on either side of them. Shop windows filled with dresses, cakes, meats, and the like. Betty hadn't been through this side of town in quite some time. The end of the main street gave way for some older victorian bungalow style homes. Some were refurbished as businesses, a lawyer's office, and a palm reader among them.

Sweet Pea began to slow down toward the end of the small houses. The road curved, sending them into the industrial area of the small town. There were machine shops, manufacturing plants and a gas station before they began to slow down. Pulling into a large parking area of a huge building with several truck docks and bay doors, Sweet Pea slowly drove them to the back of the building. There was another brick building behind the first. It wasn't as large, but there were still bay doors, and one truck docking area. He pulled the bike around to the door and turned off the motor.

"Here we are. You ready?" Sweet Pea asked, laying a hand over Betty's.

"Where are we?" She was skeptical about the building, about what was inside.

"It's a surprise, you'll like it. I promise." He escorted her to the door and unlocked it.

It was dark inside and she could smell familiar odors of a working auto shop. She felt the thrill at the prospect of what could be concealed in the darkness. She had wrapped her arms around his one, allowing him to guide her through the building. He liked the feel of Betty grasping for him, holding herself to him, even if it was just his arm. He felt up the wall for the light switch, finding it and flipping the switch to the "on" position. With the large shop illuminated, Betty could see the eight bay shop, with six lifts and a multiple machines and tool boxes. Her heart skipped a beat as she let go of Sweet Pea's arm. There were several classic cars in the bays, some totally rehabbed, other's in various states of repair. The prospect of working on their engines and transmissions, and fixing their carburetors made her pulse quicken.

"Welcome to The Shop." Sweet Pea lifted his arms into the air, smiling. Knowing that Betty was already thinking of the things she could do with the vehicles inside. He side stepped her, walking toward a wall to the side of her. Turning around to see where he was going, she spotted the skeleton of a bike. They both came to stop in front of it.

"You asked me earlier if one day you could have a bike of your own? Well, I happen to have one of FP's old beaters. He's had it here for years. Rumor has it, it's your Mom's old bike." He put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to his side.

"My Mom's old bike? Are you sure?" Her eyes were wide in surprise. She felt like her heart might explode.

"I mean, I can't be certain, but I'm sure FP can give you the rundown." He smiled at her a brilliant toothy grin.

"This is incredible Sweet Pea." She hugged him as tightly as she could, he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I thought you might like it. Come on, lets get her to a bay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cingulomania**

This is a work of fanfiction. There is no copyright infringement intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.

…

 **Chapter 7**

…

There was a time when FP and Alice would drink and smoke and run around the streets of Southside, buying tacos at Huerta's Mexican restaurant. They would sit at on the wooden benches, eating the street tacos, talking about the life they would lead when they finally left the worn out halls of Southside high school. Their dreams took them all over the world, had them drinking all types of coffees and eating all kinds of fancy fare. In these fantasies, they'd get married, settle down and have a bunch of kids running around their secluded house, Grandpa Senior would come and visit. In others they'd literally leave in the night, bags packed for Mexico, they'd travel south to the rainforest and live off of the land as they went. It was something they liked to do, concoct scenarios and hope like hell they'd actually get to do them. None it ever came about. They were ripped apart by forces they never saw coming.

Alice wanted to be with FP forever and after; she'd follow him anywhere. When he was patched into the Serpents, she followed him. She didn't like the idea of having to dance in front of all of those men, and women, but she did it. She bought new lingerie to wear, she did her hair in the wild way FP loved. She danced for him, and him alone regardless of the bar full of watchful lust filled eyes. He watched her remove almost every article of clothing, looking like she'd never belonged anywhere but on that stage, twirling around that pole, just for him. When she was done the applause came, she jumped into his arms, kissing him until he couldn't breathe. He was proud of her, they made love for the first time that night.

They made it another two years before the pressure of the illegal activity got the best of them both. They were selling ditch weed then. Dime sacks, half seeds and stems, to the random yuppies that still came through the town, or the hippies still living in their small town. Alice got caught by the Riverdale Police one night, selling sacks prefilled for the random buyers outside of Pop's. Charged with possession, paraphernalia, and intent to sell, she was booked into county awaiting her sentencing. Senior was able to get the charges lowered to possession with time served and a year of probation. FP blamed himself, wished he could have taken the rap for it all. He wanted her to turn in her patch, leave the Serpents behind and go to college. He told her she deserved better. He just wanted her to be safe.

Fp found excuses for not meeting up with her, not telling her about meetings, and went so far as to tell her that they couldn't see each other anymore. Alice felt the earth open up and swallow her whole. She begged him to come to his senses. He did, for awhile, then he told her he couldn't be with her anymore for good this time. He just needed for her to get out of Southside, and the Serpents. She didn't belong there, didn't belong with him. He quite literally pushed her away, into the arms of another man. To her it was the end of her life. She cleaned up her act, did a complete 180, changed schools and became a completely different person. She was virtually unrecognizable to even herself. She wanted to make sure that FP seen what he'd missed out on. They would run into each other at Pop's and flaunt their new relationships in each other's faces. Then she became pregnant, with Hal's baby. FP felt like his heart had become a shattered glass menagerie. He wished he'd never let Alice go, but it was too late.

She went to see him, heavily pregnant, the swells of her full breasts pushing into his abdomen when she wrapped her arms around him. He hurt deeply at the sight of her swollen belly, wishing it was his child within her womb. He cried into her hair, while she cried into his leather. They stayed awake the whole night, just holding each other, letting their reality wash over them like waves on the sands of SweetWater River. When the sun rose over their sleepy town, she was gone. She'd been sent to the Sister's to await the birth of her and Hal's son, so they could take him away. They would pretend it never happened, like it was all a bad dream.

Alice never spoke to FP again, instead, she married Hal after high school. They went to college and came back to Riverdale a power couple, taking over the Register and taking every chance they could to ruin the reputation of the Southside and the Serpents. FP married his high school girlfriend, took over the Serpents after his Father passed away and settled into life in Riverdale. They lived so close, they could see each other almost everyday. Their children growing up together, going to school together, and now reliving the same mistakes they'd made.

…

FP had just put the last the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and pressed start when he heard the roar of the Harley Davidson Sport Glide FXRT, he knew Betty and Sweet Pea would question his presence in the Cooper house. He quickly wiped his hands on the dish towel hanging on the oven handle and went to the front door. He opened it, watching Betty slide off the back of the bike like a pro, smiling to himself. He had her pinned for a Serpent from the start, and damn it if he wasn't right. Sweet Pea spotted him first, and nodded his acknowledgement. Dismounting the bike as well, the lengthy boy took Betty's hand and walked her up the steps to her front door. She smiled at the sight of their President in the doorway. She liked how he looked in the entrance to her home, he was harsh against the home's neutral air.

"Mr. Jones, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She hugged him upon entering the house.

"Well, your Mom had a rough time after I brought her home. Turns out your Dad found out about the festivities this evening and didn't approve. I figured that being here, for your Mom was best, and here we are." He was leaving quite a chunk of the story out. It really wasn't necessary to tell Betty of the awful things her own father had said about her, to her in letter form. Instead, he offered to make tea. Betty said she was tired, Sweet Pea said he needed to get home before his Mom, or she'd have him skinned. This was FP's chance to head back up the stairs, to make sure that Alice wasn't writing a novel to her loser husband about his undesirable behavior. Slipping into the bedroom that Alice shared with her now estranged husband, he found her sitting on the edge of the mattress, head in her hands.

"Betty is home. Sweet Pea made sure she was in safe. You almost ready for bed Alice?" He came to stand in front of her, waiting for her answer.

"Please don't go FP, I can't be alone tonight." She reached a hand toward his, looking up at him.

"I can stay. I just have to let Jug know." He pulled his phone from his leather pocket and quickly sent a message to his son, then he placed it back in the jacket pocket and took it off.

"Thank you, I owe you. For everything." She felt relief wash over her, calming the flip flopping of her stomach slightly. He smiled at her, she owed him nothing. He on the other hand, felt like her owed her the world.

"It's no problem darlin', I'm here for you." He got undressed, then slipped into the bed with Alice. Her chilled feet finding the crevice between the bed and his calves. He missed her doing that for the last twenty years.

"Please don't leave when the sun rises FP, it'd kill me." She whispered into the darkness. He pulled her closer to him.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

…

Jughead was glad when Toni pulled up in front of the trailer, he had been laying down in the back seat for the last of their runs, wishing he could just spontaneously combust. With no such luck on the random combustibility front, he peeled himself from the torn seat cover and managed to make it inside with zero help from Fangs and Toni. There was nothing askew in the trailer to his immediate knowledge, until he'd come into the kitchen for a glass of water to wash away the dryness of his mouth. He had filled a glass with tap water, turning around to lean his backside against the countertop. There were three shot glasses on the table, an open bottle of whiskey and a lighter he'd seen more times than he could count. The burning he felt in the pit of his stomach was worse than any he'd felt all night. It was bad enough to witness his ex on the back of his friends bike, but to see his friends lighter among the shot glasses confirmed what he'd been dreading all night. That perhaps Betty had indeed been out all night with Sweet Pea, and they had in fact been in this very spot, drinking with his Dad.

Jughead thought back on the look that had crossed his Dad's face when mention of Sweet Pea not being home when Toni had retrieved the weed from his brother's apartment. He felt the heat licking up his spine, torturing his soul as it fanned out across the skin of his back.

"Oh shit. Someone was partying tonight. FP can hammer down." Fangs was laughing to himself, until he seen the lighter amidst the glasses. "Oh. Well, this is awkward." He sat down in a chair across from Jughead.

"What's awkward?" Toni asked upon entering the small kitchen. Fangs motioned toward the middle of the table. Her eyes falling on the lighter as well. "Oh." She pulled her lips into her mouth slightly, not making eye contact with Jughead.

"It's okay guys, he was just showing her the ropes right? She's a prospect now, can't exactly keep tabs on her when I told her to kick rocks." Jughead was trying to sound accepting, knowing that he was anything but.

"Sure. It was probably nothing, they probably just had to drop something off and FP invited them in for a celebratory shot." Toni was grasping for straws. She knew it sounded ridiculous. She'd been the one to make Betty over after all. She'd seen how Sweet Pea reacted to the girl. Shit, she'd even reacted to her. Betty was a bombshell, and they had all known it. Sweet Pea wasn't exactly subtle, watching Betty with Jughead for weeks now. Then the Serpent dance tonight, they'd all been mesmerized by Betty's body, FP and Fangs included.

"Yeah man, I'm sure she's safe at home now. Tucked in bed, sleeping the night off. It's what eleven? Twelve?" Fangs looked at his phone. He was trying to distract himself from the elephant in the room.

"Yeah, probably. I'm going to go to bed. I feel like shit. You guys can stay if you want, I'm pretty sure my Dad will be staying with Mrs. Cooper tonight anyway. Good night." Jughead dismissed the glasses on the table, leaving his own on the counter. The walk down the hallway to his bedroom felt like an eternity, when he finally entered the small space, he felt the rigid ball form in his throat.

He tore his jacket off, throwing it off to the side somewhere, his beanie finding a similar fate. His boots went flying in different directions, and he practically ripped his shirt when he pulled it off his torso. His jeans were discarded at the foot of his bed before he crawled the length of the mattress. He felt the prickle of tears in his eyes, doing his best to blink them away. The tinkle of glasses against each other made his eyes shut tight. He couldn't help but think of Betty shouting Sweet Pea's name, the way she had pressed herself into the taller boys backside. He kept reliving it at every interval. The images turning into musings of the pair intimately intertwined. It made him feel sick in an entirely different way. Now that Betty was going at full speed, wearing a jacket, and making drops, he knew it was just a matter of time before she was being inked and wearing a patch. Probably tending bar with Toni, and attending meetings, voting, becoming a full fledged Serpent. She was already more than he had been when he'd first decided to become a Serpent.

Rolling over on his side, Jughead allowed the tears fall from his aching eyes, wet streaks falling sideways across his face and onto the pillow. He wished for sleep to take him, but everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was Betty. Her beautiful body, lacy black lingerie against the ivory of her skin. If it had only been the two of them, if she'd opted to dance for only him, it'd have been a different kind of night altogether. He had to protect her though, from Penny. A lot of good it did him to dump her. She was traipsing all over Southside with his friend, and brother being shown the ins and outs of pot dealing and god knows what else. She was steam rolling him regardless of what had happened between them, maybe he even pushed her to be more fearless, boundaries be damned. Laying there desperate to rid his mind of the multiple possibilities of how Betty and Sweet Pea's night could be ending, he rolled over to his other side. Not being able to settle, he flung himself over the edge of the bed to retrieve his phone from his pants pocket. He had the urge to text Betty, to tell her good night, in hopes she would text him back. Instead, he scrolled through their last messages to one another and a fresh set of tears sprung forth. He wiped harshly at his face, wetness being deposited in new places on his skin, he text Archie instead.

 **-Betty home yet?**

 **_Not yet, but your Dad is still over there. Did something happen tonight?**

 **-Yeah. A lot to text. Just let me know when she gets in, if you're still up.**

 **_We'll talk in the morning. I'll let you know.**

 **-Thanks.**

 **_NP**

He put the phone on the bed next to him, then laid on his back, looking into the darkness. He stayed like that for quite awhile, not allowing himself to think of anything but the darkness, the way the cool air settled around him. Then his phone dinged twice. He picked it up, turning the screen on, fearing the worst.

 **_She just pulled up, looking different. She's with that guy Sweet Pea. WTH man?**

 **_He just went inside. Why's he inside Betty's house?**

Jughead didn't know how to respond, his mouth went dry again.

 **-Betty is learning some things. At my Dad's request. I will let you know everything tomorrow.**

 **_Okay man, whatever you say. Night.**

 **-Night.**

He placed phone back on the bed, pulling the blanket over himself. He had to sleep, had to forget even for a few hours. Then the phone went off again. He turned it on.

 ***Jug, Betty just got home. Alice is a mess, I'm staying for the night. Meeting in the morning, around 10. Night.**

Jughead didn't bother to reply, just threw the phone on his bedside table and rolled over away from it. He let the silence wash over him, clearing his head of everything that had happened for the first time that night. He'd messed up, and he couldn't come back from this.

...

Sun filtered in through the sheers over the large bay window, he had been watching the dust motes floating through the air over the carpeted floor, scanning the room for a semblance of familiarity. His body was being weighed down by another, limbs tangled under the heavy duvet cover. This was not the scene he'd expected to see when his heavy lids opened this morning. He was expecting the dull light of his merky surroundings in the trailer. The bitter chill from the winter air seeping through the walls and into this bones under his decades old comforter. This was a stark contrast, especially the smooth skin of the woman that held herself to his body like she might fade away if she ever let him go. They hadn't had sex, but this was a much more intimate setting. He hadn't allowed himself to feel this way about her in decades. He'd pushed the love he'd had for her and their life together to the farthest recesses of his heart.

FP pulled the warm body of Alice Cooper closer to him, not wanting to let go so easily. Not knowing if this would be the last time ever, or if it would be the beginning of something better, so he just closed his eyes and savored it for the time being. He knew he needed to be getting back to reality, the Whyte Wyrm, to his job at Pop's. He couldn't help feeling relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever. Then he heard a vibrating sound coming from somewhere in the room, his phone no doubt.

"Mmmm… What's that noise?" Alice stretched her legs, running her toes along FP's ankle.

"Probably one of the guys texting." FP kissed her on her temple.

"Well tell them no. I'm with you right now." She had her arms around his torso, she squeezed him tight.

"I wish it were that simple." He opened his eyes again, looking at her sleepy face.

"It used to be that simple. When Senior was around." Alice thought back to a much simpler time, when they could literally stay in bed all day, no interruptions, FP's Dad running the Serpents.

"Those were the days Alice. You have?" He asked.

"Yeah, those were the days. I have coffee. Nothing like Pop's coffee." She rolled away from Fp, onto the cold side of the king size bed they occupied.

"Where are you going?" He reached for her, missing her warmth instantly.

"I'm going to shower, then I'll make you breakfast. Or if you aren't too busy with the boys, we could go to Pop's?" She had exited the bed, the silk of her nightgown clinging to her curves. She had pulled her matching robe from the back of the chair, sliding it over her arms. She wanted to this to be as normal as possible. Knowing that things could come crashing down at any moment.

"It's up to you. I can make time for either." He winked at her from under the covers. She bit her bottom lip then exited the bedroom. He waited for the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut, then reluctantly removed himself from the bed, tugging his boxers down to cover his thighs. The phone had stopped vibrating for all of a few seconds before it started again, FP pulled it from the pocket of his jacket. There were several text messages from various Serpents, one from Sweet Pea. He was asking about the old bike at the shop. He sent him a reply, then stuffed the phone back in his pocket so he could tug his jeans on.

He could hear the shower going, which gave him some time to get a smoke and rinse with some mouthwash. He finished dressing, opting to check in on Betty. Opening the door quietly, he seen that she was sitting up in her bed. Immediately feeling like a voyeur, he cleared his throat.

"Ehem. Betty, I'm sorry. I thought you might still be sleeping. You got in late, or rather early this morning." He was leaning against the door jam, arms folded over his chest.

"Mr. Jones. Good Morning. Sweet Pea showed me the shop." She hopped off of the bed, taking a few steps toward FP. She wrung her hands in nervousness. "We started working on that old bike you have. I was hoping to talk with you about it. Are you sticking around for breakfast?" She had noticed that FP's bike was at her house when she was dropped off. She had also noticed the ashtray on the back table, and the absence of her Dad's car.

"That old thing? Your Mom used to ride it. It's all yours if you think you can get it running." He let his arms fall from his chest, and stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Really? You mean it?" She had never been so excited. Her Dad only ever told her what to fix, and how to fix it. No one had ever let her take charge of something so large.

"I mean it Betty. It's all you darlin'." He smiled at how she almost hopped in place, watching her face light up.

"Thank you so much Mr. Jones!" She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "It means so much to me. You don't even know." She squeezed him again for good measure.

"You're welcome Betty. If I'd known you'd react this way, I would have let you tinker with it a long time ago." He hugged her back, rubbing circles on her back. "I think we should go for eggs benedict, and a slice of pie for breakfast. What do you think?" She pulled back and looked up FP, a smile wide on her lips, and shook her head.

"I'm so in! Let me get dressed. I have to take some stuff back to Toni today too. Do you think it would be okay if I stopped by the Whyte Wyrm later?" She was already gathering her clothes and laying them on the bed.

"You're a prospect Betty, no need to ask if you can be at the Wyrm. I'll meet you downstairs." He smiled at her and turned from the room. Betty got dressed, put on a minimal amount of makeup, grabbed her jacket from the her vanity chair. Snatching her phone from her comforter, she seen a text from Sweet Pea.

 **~Good morning Betty. See you at the Wyrm, 10 am.**

Heat fanned her cheeks, a smile tugging at her lips, she felt a jolt of excitement at the thought of seeing Sweet Pea after their adventure the night before. She shot off a quick text back to him, then stuffed the phone into her back jeans pocket. Bounding the stairs, she hears her Mother's bathroom door open, her Mom was humming something herself. Today was a new day. A fresh start. No anger, or upset in the air, the best part was having FP in their house instead of her Dad.

"Hey Mr. Jones?" FP turned to look at Betty, stubbing out a cigarette into the ashtray on the table he sat at on the back porch.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Where's my Dad?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Cingulomania**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.**

…

 **Chapter 8**

…

FP was a man of many resources, having sat down to smoke a cigarette twenty minutes prior to Betty bouncing outside asking about her Dad's whereabouts, he'd already learned from Tall Boy that Hal Cooper was locked up for DWI and possession. The house phone hadn't rang, and Alice never checked her cell last night. The man hadn't even called his wife to let her know of his current predicament. The Serpent Leader was currently looking Betty in the face, trying to find the right words to inform her of last night's complicated events.

"Where's your Dad?" He repeated the question.

"His car was gone this morning when Sweet Pea dropped me off. You stayed the whole night, with my Mom. I just thought it was weird he wasn't here, and you are. Not that I'm complaining." She sat down next to FP, gauging his reaction to her. She liked the way he looked, sitting here in his leather, reaching for his pack of cigarettes. If she were truly being honest, she wished this was a regular thing. It was easy to be around the elder Jones male. It was easy to talk with him, to be herself around him. Despite her undeniable attraction to FP, she still appreciated the way he took care of her Mother, how he always seemed to help her when she needed him.

The way his lips parted to allow for the filtered end of the cigarette made her stomach flip flop. She involuntarily leaned forward resting her crossed arms on the glass table top. FP's eyes squinted a little when he brought the flame of his lighter to the end of the tobacco, hollowing his cheeks upon inhaling the first drag. She'd never seen something so entrancing, he was intriguing.

"He wasn't here when your Mom called me last night. I heard from Tall Boy just a little while ago. I don't know if I should be the one telling you where you're Dad is Betty. Your Mom doesn't even know." He cleared his throat at his admission, bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

"You do know where he is." It was a statement rather than a question. He nodded in agreement. "Please Mr Jones, tell me. I won't say anything to my Mom, to anyone." She sounded desperate and she knew it, she didn't care.

"He's in county Betty. He got stopped for swerving, on his way to the motel just between here and Greendale. He was arrested for a DUI, but then they found some pot in his possession. He could have rolled on us, if it was us he bought from. He didn't. I'm sorry, I had no idea. Your Mom, she just needed a friend, nothing more." FP wasn't sure how Betty was taking the news about her father, she gave no indication that it swayed her emotionally in any way. She simply sat there, looking from one of his eyes to the other.

Betty thought back to the night before, riding with Sweet Pea to the garage in Greendale. They'd seen a Police cruiser near the motel, they hadn't seen anyone being arrested though. She couldn't help the little bit of relief she felt knowing her Dad wouldn't be home today, wouldn't be yelling at her about something out of her control. He wouldn't be fighting with her Mom about where they'd been last night, or why FP was sitting his back yard. Betty could only watch the smoke curling from FP's parted lips, the cigarette resting between his pointer and thumb, like he was smoking a joint. She was momentarily mesmerized by the simple action. He noticed how she licked her lips while she stared at him.

"Is it a problem that I stayed here last night Betty?" He watched her intently now, slightly amused at Betty's outright ogling of him. He was used to women looking at him, the hang arounds pushing their tits out to get his attention, the outright shortness of their skirts. This was different, his ex's daughter who also happened to be his son's ex, watching him as he smoked. It was flattering to say the least, but this had to be some sort of Hal fueled infatuation. Or maybe he was taking it out of context. Maybe he was reading her all wrong.

"Not at all Mr. Jones. It's kind of cool, you know?" She smiled at him now.

"Kind of cool? How so Betty?" He ashed his cigarette into the ashtray, still watching the young blonde, trying to gauge her.

"Well, my Dad, he's not exactly Father of the year, he's never here. He's mean, he treats my Mom like garbage, like she's here to make sure his picture perfect life is maintained at all times. Look at what he did to Polly, and how he always treated Juggie. You make her happy, I can tell. You're real. Genuine." She bit her lip now, smiling to herself. "Jug is lucky to have you."

"That means a lot. It really does. I'm just doing my best, and I'm sure my Uh- Jughead's Mom would disagree with you." He looked away now, trying to push away thoughts of Gladys and Jellybean.

"No offense Mr. Jones, but Mrs. Jones is insane. It's not my place to say, but you're one of a kind. I'm glad to be a prospect, to work with you, learn from you."

"Thank you Betty. You're honesty is always welcome." He stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray, laying the spent filter in the ashtray with the other butts, like a cigarette graveyard.

"Can I be honest with you again?" She couldn't keep the feelings of dread quiet any longer.

"Of course darlin'." He was leaning back in his chair, watching the shades of emotion slip across her face. Her watery green eyes meeting his brown.

"I'm scared to go to the meeting, because of Jughead. He wasn't exactly kind to me last night. I put my heart and soul into it, the dance I mean." She let a lone tear slide down her cheek, wiping at it, never tearing her gaze from her President.

"You were great on that stage, like I said last night, you'd give your Mom a run for her money. That's no joke. I know who is meant to be and who isn't. I wouldn't have let you get past all those buttons on your blouse if you weren't meant to be a Serpent. Don't you worry about Jug. He's in a bad place right now, acting out and causing problems for himself. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but _I_ want you there. It's important if you're going to be prospecting for me, after learning what you did last night."

"Okay Mr. Jones. I'll try. For you." She smiled at him, leaning over the arm of the patio chair to hug him.

"One more thing Betty?" He hugged her back.

"What's that?" Pulling back to see FP's face, feeling immense relief.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Jones all of the time. You can call me FP." She blushed at the thought of calling him FP, after having been so formal with him all of her life.

"Okay, FP." She said.

"That a girl!" He stood then, fixing his wrinkled shirt, and smoothing his jeans.

…

The conditions of the Whyte Wyrm in the daylight left Betty feeling the urge to run to the store for bleach, rags and cleaning gloves. She tried not to act offended by the sticky bar top, or the dirty seats she was currently resting in. The grime was taunting her from every corner of the dank bar, trying desperately to pay attention to what FP was saying. Her skin was crawling with the unbearable need to scrub. Toni noticed Betty squirming in her seat, for a second she thought it might be because of Jughead, until betty started picking at the bubbled surface of the table they sat at together. Toni laughed under her breath, then put her hand on the girls knee, hoping to keep her thoughts on the task at hand. Betty was receptive to Toni's hand, she looked to her new friend and smiled, stilling her movements and giving her attention to FP.

"Like I said before, we can expand, if we make the effort. Sweet Pea has been growin' some killer strains, his new partner will be assisting at the grow house." FP winked at Betty. Her stomach flip flopping from the little attention he'd given her publicly. "Alright, young ones, stick around, we have some things to go over. Everyone else get back to business."

The squeal of chair legs on the tile floor and the loud murmur of voices drowned out Betty's discomfort at being in close proximity to both Sweet Pea and Jughead. She felt like her body was being lit on fire, she started fidgeting again, then her hands rolled into fists, her nails biting into the soft flesh of her palm. Toni leaned over, cupping her mouth as well as Betty's ear.

"Hey, don't worry about these dumb ass boys. It's just us in here with FP. They don't exist right now, all you need to do is focus on FP's voice. You can do that right?" Betty nodded at her. Toni's arm was around Betty's shoulders, squeezing her slightly, then she crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, letting her hair fall over the back of it. Betty was grateful for Toni, she had really came through with the clothes last night, not to mention how the shorter girl kept trying to reel in Betty's nerves.

"Thanks Toni." Betty said, smiling to her friend.

"Anytime girl." They stayed in their seats, right up front so they could see FP better.

"I wanted you all to know that you did good last night. We had a real good profit, and now that we have Betty here, it should be a stellar year. We have a slow Saturday, so if you sell, that's cool. If not, don't worry about it. We do have orders for edibles, so those of you that can, bake. Get back to me sometime before nine tonight." FP walked around a little bit, looking at his younger crew, taking in their faces as most of them looked in Betty's direction. "Alright, I really didn't have a lot to say other than make Betty feel welcome. She's crew, family, show her around, help out if she needs it. We take care of our own." He looked directly at Jughead, hoping his point was made.

There was another round of chairs scraping and loud banter. FP stopped next to Betty, clapping his hand on her back in reassurance, then went to his office. Jughead kept away from the two girls at their table, making a beeline for the exit, never looking at the blonde or Sweet Pea. Toni rolled her eyes at the sulking young man, with his ever present beanie seeming to be upset as well.

"That boy is a damn fool. He has no business being angry with you. You were fantastic. That dance last night, it got me a little heated. Then Sweet Pea delivers you to my dorm like a Christmas present? I had to cool off before our drops." Toni, pulled her long waves to one side, evaluating Betty's demeanor. "You okay Betty?" She leaned on the table, elbow bent, hand in her hair.

Betty was trying not to overthink things. She was already on edge with the dirt and grime, then Jughead leaving without even so much as a glance. Her heart was aching, throat tight with sadness. Despite her semi wild night with Sweet Pea, she still loved her childhood friend, she wanted so badly to hug him and tell him it would all be okay, they could work through all of this crazy stuff. Refraining from speaking with Jughead only sent her anxiety over the edge, hyperfocusing on the peeling laminate table top, and how she would scrub the floors with gloves, a brush and bleach water. When Jughead left, it hurt in a way she hadn't anticipated. Now Toni was telling her that Jug was crazy for how he reacted.

"I'm alright. I feel bad, but at the same time, I'm happy to be here. I thought Jug would at least waved to me or said hi. I feel a little uncomfortable with him ignoring me. I'll be fine though, so what do we do now?" Betty mimicked Toni's posture on the table, weaving her fingers into her wavy blonde locks, meeting the brunette's eyes straight on.

"Right now? Whatever you want, we can do anything. We can go wherever, with whoever-" Toni's eyes left Betty's face, glancing toward Sweet Pea who was leaning his elbow against the bar, watching the pair talk. Betty's eyes followed where Toni had glanced, meeting Sweet Peas expectant stare. He smiled and nodded at her, his heart giving a little leap in his chest. Betty couldn't help but smile back, he had an effect on her.

"Okay girl, I can see we'll have to postpone our time. Go ahead, go get him." Toni was out of her seat before Betty was able to respond, she patted Sweet Pea on his shoulder as she moved past him to talk with Fangs, this was his cue to talk to Betty.

Taking the now unoccupied seat next to Betty, a smile was on his face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." She replied, still leaning on her hand on the table.

"So, you and Toni have plans or do I get you all to myself again?" He mirrored her posture on the table.

"No, she told me to-" She cleared her throat. Looking Sweet Pea over.

"She told you what? It can't be that bad." He wagged his eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

"It's too embarrassing." She could feel the heat in her face now.

"Oh come on darlin', don't be shy. You can tell me anything." He leaned in closer to her, running the backs of his index and middle fingers along her rosey cheek, sending a shiver down her spine.

"She told me to go get you." She sat up straighter now, the feel of his skin on hers relaxing her some.

"Looks like you got me already babe." Sweet Pea sat up in his seat. "You know how to bake right?"

"Oh. Yeah, I do. Why?" She was surprised by his question.

"I have some orders that need to be filled, figured you could help me. We could dress you up like a girl scout. Sit you outside the old folks home, or the VA hospital. We'd be makin' bank babe." He took her hand, tugging her toward the door.

…

A bag of semi sweet chocolate chips and butterscotch chips were on the counter, Betty scooped out the appropriate measurements from each bag then dumped them into the mixing bowl. Sweet Pea pushed the switch on the mixer to the on position, they watched the dough hook mix the bits of brown and tan into the dough. When the chips were mixed in enough, he turned off the machine.

"Ready to get baking?" He asked, rubbing his palms together, a smirk playing on his lips.

"That's what I'm here for Sweet Pea." She pulled the mixing bowl from the mixer.

"That's all you came here for? You're using me to bake?" He feigned sadness, poking his bottom lip out at her.

"No, I came here to learn. You're my teacher right?" She pulled some dough out, shaping it into a ball then placing it on the greased cookie sheet.

"Of course I am. I'll teach you anything you want to know." He was behind her now, reaching around her, taking dough from the bowl. "All you have to do is ask." His mouth was near her ear now, his answer almost whispered. She shivered, despite the heat between them.

"We'll never get anything done with you distracting me like this." She took a deep breath trying not to think about how is chest felt on her back, or how his arms warmed hers as her made another ball of dough to put on the sheet.

"We can get all kinds of things done with me distracting you like this." He reached back into the bowl, the skin of his arm skimming hers.

"I can't think with you all around me like this." She shook her head, trying to duck under his arm. Sweet Pea moved in closer to her, blocking her in with his arms and the countertop.

"We're just making cookies Betts." He was right near her ear again, she could feel every muscle in his arms and chest.

"I think it's more than cookies." She was hyper aware of his hands in the bowl with hers, and how he said her name again. _His_ name for her, she liked how it sounded falling from the other Sweet Pea's lips.

"More than cookies? We're servicing the pained of Southside. We're Chronic Scouts babygirl." He kissed her temple, then moved from her back, coming to stand next to her at the countertop in the kitchen. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He just wanted her to know how he felt about her. Things with Jughead were fresh, he didn't want to push her before she was ready.

"Chronic Scouts?" She missed the warmth of his body, she hated to admit it to herself. She was conflicted, sad about Jughead, but excited at about how things her time being spent with Sweet Pea.

"Yeah, like I said earlier, we'll set you up outside the VA, you can sell these delectable edibles to the painful older generation." He placed another dough ball on the sheet. It was almost full.

"Isn't that illegal?" She asked.

"It's all illegal babe. Especially when you'd look so good in that little jumper with the knee high socks and mary janes, selling Mary Jane. Good Lord! I'd buy anything from you wearing that." He bit his lip giving her a once over.

"Oh no, I will not be wearing any such outfit." She laughed a little, setting the last ball on the sheet, sticking it in the oven. Unaware of Sweet Pea's eyes grazing over her backside. He felt the rush of heat in his body, wishing he could get his mouth on hers again.

"How do you propose we sell these cookies then?" He started placing dough on another tray. She shut the door to the oven, turning around to look at him. She watched him make a few dough balls then joined him.

"I think packaging helps. Maybe sell an assortment?" They reached into the bowl at the same time, fingers reaching for the same bits of dough. Betty pulled away first, grabbing for the dough on the other side of the bowl.

"An assortment huh? Never thought about that. You know how to make rice krispies treats?" He had ideas now, all the things they could make, then sell. If she was anything like he thought she might be, they'd be selling baked goods everywhere.

"I can. Have you ever had Fruity Pebble treats?" Her mouth watered at the thought of the sweet fruity marshmallow goodness.

"No. That's a thing? Can you make them with reese's peanut butter puffs too?" He was stoked now, he might end up weighing an ungodly amount at the end of all of this.

"I think we can make anything out of cereal, marshmallows and butter." She said.

"Oh my God girl! Yeah, FP was right about you. You and me, we'll make a great team." He kissed her cheek, taking the empty bowl over to the sink to wash it. "You can go wash up in the bathroom. I got the dishes." She went straight to the bathroom, needing to escape his enticing gestures.

Sweet Pea watched her slip from the kitchen, turning on the hot water. He washed his hands of the sticky dough, then reached for the sponge. Betty came back in when he was rinsing the bowl and the utensils. She came to lean on the countertop next to him, watching the water glide over his hands. He set the items in the dish drainer to his right, then washed his hands again.

"What's up babe?" She was still watching his hands while he dried them in the towel he pulled from the oven handle.

"I was just thinking." She hoisted herself onto the counter, resting her hands in her lap. "I might have a plan"

"What are you thinkin'?" He leaned back on the counter across from her, watching her.

"I was thinking, we could do a big bake day at my house. We could make brownies, cookies, your chocolates, anything. We package everything all up, make them look nice. We figure out prices, then have some clients to the Whyte Wyrm." _Like a bake sale._ She thought to herself.

"Like a bake sale?" He asked. A smile taking up her whole face. They did work well together.

"Yeah, exactly like a bake sale." She replied. He liked how she thought. FP would be proud, because he certainly was.

"You're smart as hell Betty Cooper. I'm too down for this. Let's get these ready to go for now, then we can hit up FP, give him a run down. I think he'll back it." The timer on the oven went off, Betty went to slide from her seated position, but Sweet Pea put a hand on her thigh, giving it a light squeeze. He turned off the timer, then opened the oven door.

"Those smell so good." She sucked in another breath, letting her eyes close.

"You busy today?" Sweet Pea asked, pulling the cookie sheet out of the oven with his Mom's turkey oven mitt. He set the pan down on the stove top, then placed the other pan inside of the oven. Betty set the timer, then placed it beside her on the counter.

"No. Are you?" Her eyes narrowed at him. She thought he would return to his place across from her, but he ended up standing directly in front of her, hands on either side of her legs.

"Nah, today is a free day. After the cookies anyway. You want to hang out again?" He was hopeful, wanting to taste her lips again.

"Aren't we already hanging out? What would we do?" She leaned toward him slightly.

"We're working, this is a Serpents thing. Anyway, we can do anything you want. Have any ideas?" Sweet Pea was the second person today to say this to her. There was always an agenda with her friends. Veronica had a schedule to uphold. Not to mention that her own Mother lived by her planner. Every detail planned out to a precise detail. He leaned in a little closer, brushing a piece of hair out of her face, like she'd done to him the night before.

"I dunno, do you?" She let his fingers linger near her face, her breath catching when he nudged her knees apart with his hip, coming to rest between them.

"I have a few ideas. It's a matter of if you're receptive to them." Sweet Pea said softly, eyes moving between her own and her pink glossy pout.

"I think I've been quite receptive to you, it's hard not to be." Her hands were already resting on his hips above her knees, holding him to her.

His fingers pushed her hair behind her ears, then his lips were pressed to hers, a sigh escaping her mouth as he did so. Betty hadn't anticipated that she would relish Sweet Pea's touch the way she did. She was a little inebriated the night before, she thought her yearning for his touch was because of the weed and whiskey, she was so very wrong. Here and now, sober and clear headed, she felt the increasing need for him, for his body to be near to hers.

Sweet Pea's long fingers wove through her loose waves, holding her to him, so she couldn't back away from him if she wanted to. He had been waiting to do this most of today, reliving the the night before over and over again in his mind. She tasted better than what he'd been remembering. Before he knew it, she was becoming assertive, her tongue gliding along his bottom lip, he obliged her and opened his own mouth, granting her entrance. She couldn't get enough of him, his hands in her hair, his tongue on her own. Betty snaked her hands up his back, tugging on his t-shirt, pulling his chest to her own. They were so entranced with each other, they never heard the door open, or the sound of a purse being deposited on the table next to the door. They were so intertwined and lost in the feel and taste of each other that they didn't hear the clearing of a throat at the entrance of the kitchen.

It was only when a finger was jabbed harshly into Sweet Pea's ribs that he noticed the other energy in the room. Startled, Sweet Pea jumped back, grabbing for his rib, looking toward the culprit. His face fell when he realized who exactly had poked him in the side. He felt slightly ashamed at being caught with his tongue down a girl's throat in his Mother's kitchen, by none other than his Mother herself. He looked from his girl to his Mom, feeling a tightening in his stomach at his mom's crossed arms.

"Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea's _friend._ " The woman did not sound amused. Betty immediately scooted off the counter, she settled behind Sweet Pea toward the back of the galley kitchen, reaching for his hand, he laced his fingers with hers.

"Mom. I'm so sorry. We were just baking cookies." The woman stood in the doorway, trying to hide her amusement. Her son had never been caught in such a compromising situation. He was a good kid, and to see him act like a normal teenage boy was refreshing.

"Interesting way to bake cookies Son. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Her arms fell from her front as she waited.

"Oh right, Mom, this Betty. Betty Cooper, this is my Mom, Tanis." Betty smiled and reached around Sweet Pea, holding out her hand to shake with Tanis'. Tanis returned the smile, shaking Betty's hand.

"Cooper you say? You're Jughead's girl aren't you?" Tanis leaned against the doorway, eyeing her son, waiting for Betty's answer.

"Oh, no, not exactly." Betty felt the pang in her heart, everyone must of known about her.

"Not after last night Mom." Sweet Pea relaxed a bit, looking from his Mom to Betty.

"I take it you're the new prospect?" Tanis remembered how things could get when you stepped up on the stage at the Whyte Wyrm. Her own relationship had crashed and burned after her own dance. Where FP and Alice had become an inferno of passion and fire for each other. Betty's cheeks reddened, knowing full well that the woman had probably heard about her through the Serpent grapevine.

"Yes Ma'am, I am." Betty was quiet.

"That dance either makes or breaks a relationship. Good to meet you either way. You have to be somethin' special if Sweet Pea has you here baking pot cookies. He doesn't have too many people over." Tanis began placing cookies in small plastic zipper baggies. The timer went off for the last batch of cookies, Betty turned it off, handing Sweet Pea the oven mitt.

"These smell really good. You used the butterscotch chips with the chocolate?" Tanis was inspecting the cookies before placing them in pairs in the sacks. Betty came to stand next to the older woman, pinching the seal closed on each bag.

"Yeah, you said it would make them taste better, so we picked up a bag after the meeting today." Sweet Pea was rinsing the cookie sheet in the sink now, making sure his Mom's kitchen wasn't a mess. "You worked late again today." He said.

"They offered me a double, I took it. I should have called, but then again," She looked from Sweet Pea to Betty. "I wouldn't have been able to catch you being a normal young man Son." She said bumping her hip into Sweet Pea's. He smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"So that dumbass kid of FP's kicked you to the curb huh?" Tanis turned her attention to back to Betty.  
"Yes Ma'am. He said he didn't want me to be a part of this life. That it was dangerous. I wanted to do it though, my Mom was a Serpent." Betty sealed the last baggy, then set it on the counter with the others.

"Jughead is more like his own Mom than he'd like to admit. She was never real keen on FP being Pres after Senior passed him the torch. That woman always drove me nuts. She accused me of sleeping with FP once. Like that'd ever happen, ha!" Tanis laughed a little at how Gladys had confronted her at the Wyrm, spouting off about her supposed affair with FP. They'd grown up together, he was a brother, both metaphorically and literally, a brother by choice. "Gladys Jones always did have a flair for the dramatics. Well, I'm going to shower, get some sleep. Make sure you put this batch in the baggies right away. I love you son." Tanis lifted herself up on her tiptoes to kiss her son on the cheek. He hugged her back then kissed her hair.

"I love you too Ma."

"Betty. Keep this kid in line. Welcome to the family." Tanis kissed Betty cheek next, then walked down the hallway to her room.

"I'm sorry about that Betty. I should have been paying more attention, shouldn't have been so pushy. You just broke up with Jughead last night and here I am trying to-" He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He felt so guilty. His Mom wasn't mad, but he felt like he should have been more respectful of both the women in his life.

"Sweet Pea, It's okay. I was right there with you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. Beside's, I like you." Betty slid her arms around Sweet Pea's waist.

"I like you too Betts." Sweet Pea wrapped her up in his arms also, relaxing at her touch.

"You don't have to worry about pushing me too far. I only go as far as I want. Worrying about Jug and what happened last isn't going to make things between us different." She was looking up at him now, content in his arms. "I like being with you."

"I like being with you too, I like kissing you more though." He tipped her head back, bringing his lips to hers again. Her eyes closed at his touch. This beginning to be her favorite past time, then Sweet Pea pulled away from her.

"We have to deliver cookies to the Wyrm, then we can continue this. He kissed her forehead.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yeah, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Cingulomania**

 **CHAPTER 9**

This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.

 _ **A/N:**_ _How goes it my loves? I just wanted to say thank you for the incredible love you give me. I appreciate you deeply. I wanted to say, from here on out we will have more Marijuana use, I am asking around and researching information pertaining to "dabs" and such. As a delinquent teenager in the midst of ditch weed and quarter sacks that contained mostly stems and seeds, I have literally no clue as what the current weed culture is like. Aside from the rogue brownie or piece of CBD chocolate for my awful aching back, I don't partake in the puff puff pass scenario. If you are familiar with such endeavors, please for the love Sweet Pea, hit me up. Thank you again for the reviews and the pm's, I really do love you all! ~S.C.~_

…~*~...

 _ ***Gooey by Glass Animals***_

 _Intermittent lyrical content_

" _ **Alright, come close**_

 _ **Let me show you everything I know**_

 _ **The jungle slang**_

 _ **Spinning 'round my head and I stare**_

 _ **While my naked fool**_

 _ **Fresh out of an icky gooey womb**_

 _ **A woozy youth**_

 _ **Dopes up on her silky smooth perfume"**_

… _~*~..._

FP was pleasantly surprised by Betty's idea, he hadn't anticipated the girl being so invested in the Serpent's monetary plans and business deals right away. He figured she would be receptive to the aiding of the older community and their inability to purchase pain relieving medications with their small pensions and SSI benefits. The girl was the epitome of volunteer community work, her heart would have surely broken for the unfortunate and destitute. Sweet Pea brought a sack filled with edibles for the VA, Betty was as bubbly as ever while she explained her little Bake Sale scheme. It would look like a community event, one that the local police wouldn't be investigating. Betty was delighted when FP okayed the plan, assuring her that it would be brought up at the next meeting. He then hurried the two teenagers out of his office so he could call and check in on Alice. He had told her about Hal at breakfast and if he knew her at all, she'd be in total disarray.

Sweet Pea and Betty spent the rest of their day riding around town, checking in on the customers that had ordered from him, then getting milkshakes at Pop's. Sweet Pea was ever the gentleman, escorting Betty to her door, kissing her goodnight and promising to call her later. He kept his word, calling Betty just in time for her to get comfy in her bed, wishing her a good night. FP had left for the night, her Mom was busy going through the closet, desperately trying to think of anything other than her now incarcerated, hopefully soon to be ex husband. Betty slept well that night.

The next week flew by for the Cooper women, Alice had taken back her patch at some point, she had a party coming up soon for her re-entry. Betty was glad that she didn't have school with Jughead, it would have been absolutely awful to see him everyday, not to mention Sweet Pea was picking her up and taking her home everyday. Friday brought the picture perfect setting of Betty's school week crashing down. There was an announcement that Southside High was closing, there would be students transferred to Riverdale and Greendale High schools starting the beginning of the next week. Her heart hammered and her stomach was in knots. Veronica leaned over the table they sat at with Archie and Kevin, her eyebrows seeming to be more arched and ominous.

"Well, there goes your cover. It looks like you'll have to be honest with Jughead and tell him what's going on. We wouldn't want a brawl in the parking lot would we?" Veronica's fingers were laced together, she had the whole creepy Montgomery Burns thing going on.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Betty brought her head to rest in her palms, elbows on the table top.

"You should probably be up front with Jug anyway. He's been our best pal since we were practically infants. He deserves the truth from you Betty." Archie was not happy with her. He had been angry from the start, from the first time he'd seen her slip from the back of the Serpent's bike, he was mad. Sure Jughead messed up, but that wasn't a reason to go traipsing around the town with the guy's friend.

"Okay Archie, way to not take sides. I have things to do. Catch you later Betty, Veronica." Kevin was done hearing about the tragedy that was Betty and Jughead's breakup and consequently Archie and Veronica's breakup, it was getting old. He'd never wanted to have a murder board so badly in all his life.

"Real nice Arch. Bye Kev, I'll text you later." Betty rolled her eyes at the ginger.

"Archiekins, you never give up do you? I'm going to high tail it as well, family business. You know how it is, right Betty?" Veronica winked at the blonde, smiling as she walked away.

"Why am I the bad guy here? Sure Jughead was wrong for breaking up with you, but you still have to be honest. He can't show up for school Monday and see you on the back of that guy's bike. It's just wrong Betty. Think about it." Archie was zipping his backpack, not looking at how irritated his friend was.

"I promise I'll tell him, before monday, but you have to give it a rest. You don't know Sweet Pea, you don't have to the right to judge him, or me." Betty was up from the table before Archie.

" _ **Right my little pooh bear, wanna take a chance?**_

 _ **Wanna sip the smooth air, kick it in the sand**_

 _ **I'd say I told you so but you just gonna cry**_

 _ **You just wanna know those peanut butter vibes.**_

 _ **My, my simple sir, this ain't gonna work**_

 _ **Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs**_

 _ **I can't take this place, no I can't take this place**_

 _ **I just wanna go where I can get some space."**_

Practically running down the long hallway to the front door of the school, Betty couldn't wait to see him leaning on his bike, leather perfectly in place, a smile wide across his face waiting for her. She felt giddy at the thought of his soft lips on her own, bringing that heat from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her toes and the crown of her head. Sweet Pea never disappointed her with his greetings. She pushed through the door, cool autumn air rushing around her, green eyes meeting Sweet Pea's chocolate ones.

He couldn't wait to see the girl today, to celebrate her Mom's return and the closing of his school. He'd be joining her elite academic schedule next week, he'd already been told he'd made it into honors classes at Riverdale. He'd been with her everyday after school, but he still couldn't get enough of her. She was with him in his dreams and distracting him from his lame classes at Southside. It would be oddly comforting to be with her more often, being able to talk to her throughout the day, minus text messages. He watched her bounce down the steps of the school, almost running to him. She practically attacked his face, her hands grasping his jaw on either side, pulling him into a bruising kiss. He liked it when she was the one to initiate touch, it made his dick twitch to think of her taking control of him in other ways.

"Hello to you too babe." He kissed her quickly on her forehead, taking her hand in his own, taking no notice of the stares they were receiving from the students and faculty alike.

"Please tell me you're going to be here next week." Betty said.

"What if I'm not? What if I have to go Greendale?" He pouted, but she noticed the twinkle in his eye.

"You're coming here?" She almost jumped into his arms, her impact into his torso caused him to step back a little bit.

"Yes, I'm coming here, with you, Toni, Fangs and-" He pulled back from her embrace slightly. "Jughead."

"I figured that one was a given. I'm not worried. I'm just glad you'll be here with me." She kissed him again, pulling him into her embrace.

"You aren't worried about having to tell him?" His hands rubbed up her back under the leather of jacket.

"A little, but we shouldn't have to hide." Her eyes closed as his lips brushed the skin of her throat, his teeth skimming her jaw. "I don't want to hide."

"I missed you Betts." She smiled at him, biting her lip.

"I missed you too Sweet Pea." One more quick kiss then they were on the bike, Sweet Pea bringing the bike to life between their legs, and they were off.

…~*~...

" _ **Truth be told**_

 _ **I've been here, I've done this all before**_

 _ **I take your gloom**_

 _ **I curl it up and puff it into plumes…**_

 _ **Hold my hand and float back to the summer time**_

 _ **Tangled in the willows now our tongues are tied**_

 _ **How can I believe you, how can I be nice**_

 _ **Tripping around the tree stumps in your summer smile."**_

…~*~...

The Cooper house was empty, save for the two teenagers in Betty's pink bed. A pair of combat boots were thrown haphazardly near the side of the bed, next to a smaller pair of tennis shoes. Sweet Pea was nestled cozily between Betty's legs, the heels of her feet resting on the backs of his jean clad thighs. He was so much bigger than her, she felt like he might consume her entirely, she wanted him to. His left arm was under her head, allowing him to control their kisses, his right hand was playing with the hem of her shirt. She was riddled with goosebumps from his heated fingers skimming her stomach. Her whole body was on fire, she liked it, had never felt so heated before in all her life. His tongue was teasing the shell of her ear as he pressed his hardened crotch into her center. The sound that fell from her lips sent a shiver of pleasure down Sweet Pea's spine.

"That's my girl. You like that baby?" Sweet Pea whispered huskily into her sensitive ear.

"Mmhmm." Her tongue was already snaking out from her swollen lips to flick at his earlobe. His hips involuntarily thrust back into her.

"Oh god baby, good thing our clothes are still one, you'd be in some fuckin' trouble." He pulled her shirt down to expose her decolletage, leaving a wet trail across it with his tongue. "You taste so good."

"I love the way your tongue feels Sweet Pea." She was breathy, trying desperately to keep from outright moaning.

"Ooh, that's my girl. Let me have that mouth." He devoured her words before she could get them out, his tongue dipping into her open mouth. "We'll have to stop soon, your Mom wasn't happy with me the other day when she caught us." He slipped a hand up her shirt, fingers teasing her cotton covered nipple.

"Mmm, how am I supposed to _want_ to stop when you keep making it harder?" Tightening her grip in his hair, Betty used her heels to push him further into the valley of her thighs.

"You're makin' it hard Betts, real hard." He rolled his hips, catching her mouth with his, using his free hand to pull a thigh further up his body.

"You're naughty." She pecked his lips, running her finger tips along his jaw.

"You have no idea baby. I'll have to show you sometime." He rolled off her, settling in the bed on the side of her.

"All in due time." The sound of a car door shutting pulled them from their heated glare. Sweet Pea sat up, scooting to the end of the bed, reaching for his boots. Betty followed suit, pulling her shoes on, then going to her vanity to check her hair. Meanwhile, Sweet Pea fixed the bedding then sat on the end of the bed, watching Betty smooth the tangles from her blonde locks.

"You should wear your hair down more often" He said, catching her eye in the mirror.

"Why's that?" She asked, placing the brush back onto the vanity surface.

"I just like it. You look more yourself with it down." He looked away, hearing the sound of high heeled shoes on the steps down the hall.

Alice was expecting to find her daughter in a compromising situation today. She'd pulled up to the house, noticing the parked bike in their driveway. The last time she'd come home to a bike on her driveway, Betty was being pinned to the mattress under the 6'5'' male. After having seen the young man, she could understand the appeal, she had a similar infatuation with FP at that age. It was a nice surprise to find the two separate, no faces being swallowed by the other.

"Well, good afternoon. How was school?" Alice, was eyeing Sweet Pea, not entirely trusting him. He seemed nice enough, he wasn't a brooding mopey little shit like Jughead, but she still had to be on guard.

"It was good. They shut down Southside High, so we'll be going to school together." Betty was so happy, she was glowing. Alice looked from Betty to Sweet Pea.

"I heard something about that today. I wanted to talk to you about the party tomorrow." Her eyes narrowed at Sweet Pea.

"What about it Mom?" Betty knew something was up, her Mom had that look on her face.

"On the off chance I end up staying at the Wyrm, I don't want you two getting into trouble. I don't want to be a grandma just yet, you hear me Casanova?" Sweet Pea smiled at her.

"I promise Mrs. Cooper. I won't defile your daughter tomorrow night." He winked at Betty who was shocked, mouth agape, unable to speak.

"Clever Sweet Pea. Very clever. Anyway, FP's coming for dinner tonight, I think he's bringing Jughead as well. If you're staying tonight as well, all I ask is that you behave yourselves." Then Alice turned on her heel, going to her own room to get ready for her dinner guests.

"So, the most awkward dinner ever imaginable huh?" Sweet Pea raised an eyebrow at Betty.

"Yeah, I guess so. Should be real fun tonight." She stood up, eyes not leaving his.

"Would it be too weird if I stayed? I could help with dishes. You know I'm good with my hands." He placed his palms on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"I know all about your hands. You wouldn't mind staying?" She asked, placing a knee on either side of his.

"You know I'm here for you darlin'. Anytime, for anything." His hands laced through her hair, pulling her face to his.

"I know. I hate when you leave." She kissed him sweetly.

"I won't leave then." He was serious, he'd move in if she really asked him to. He knew how it must seem to everyone around them. Teen lovers, infatuated with each other, the newness of their blossoming relationship. The truth was, he'd never been on this type of level with someone before. He'd fooled around with girls before, lost his virginity at some random chick at a Serpent party awhile back. It wasn't special, he didn't even know her name, a hang around looking to get some type of recognition with the club.

Being with Betty made him feel different, like he had something to live for. Someone to live for, she made him want to be better. In just a week's time she had him feeling things he'd never felt before. Thinking about things he'd never thought possible. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, her scent was all over his pillow all over his clothes when he got home at night. He'd think about the things they'd been up to when he'd slipped his hand under the elastic of his boxers. He'd think about how she moaned his name when he rolled his hips into hers while he gripped his hard length. He couldn't stop her name falling from his lips as the pleasure rippled through his body, imagining it was her who milked him of his seed as he came. He couldn't help imagining that it would be her that he would finally say 'I love you' to.

The door clicking down the hall brought him back to reality. He pulled away, looking deep into Betty's endless green orbs, he could already feel the words welling in his soul. If things kept going this way, he'd be saying those three simple words to her in no time flat. He'd never second guess it either, he'd mean it with every beat of his heart, because it already belonged to her. She was everything to him already.

"Hey, we should probably see if your Mom needs us to help out in the kitchen." He was reluctant to have her leave his lap, but he knew tonight wouldn't be the night for them.

"Probably a good idea. You're distracting. You taste too good." She left a peck on his lips then removed herself from his lap. She watched him adjust his belt when he stood.

"I'm distracting?" He walked up to her, grabbing her ass in both hands, rubbing his clothed erection into her. "You're too goddamned sexy _not_ to be distracting. Let's go." He turned her around without another word then led her down the stairs to the kitchen.

…~*~...

" _ **Right my little pooh bear, wanna take a chance?**_

 _ **Wanna sip the smooth air, kick it in the sand**_

 _ **I'd say I told you so but you just gonna cry**_

 _ **You just wanna know those peanut butter vibes.**_

 _ **My, my simple sir, this ain't gonna work**_

 _ **Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs**_

 _ **I can't take this place, no I can't take this place**_

 _ **I just wanna go where I can get some space."**_

…~*~...

Alice gave jobs to both of them, having Betty handle the salad, and Sweet Pea mincing garlic and fresh parsley and basil for the garlic bread. Meanwhile, Alice was pounding chicken breasts flat so she could bread them and fry them in her cast iron skillet. When Betty was finished with the veggies for the salad, she prepped for the marinara sauce. She sliced onions on the cutting board next to Sweet Peas garlic, side glancing him when their arms would touch.

"You two are way too much. How can you even think around each other, much less get anything done?" Alice didn't look at them, she kept smashing chicken, then resting it in the egg and milk wash. "FP put you together didn't he?" Placing the last chicken breast into the bowl with the others.

"How did you know?" Sweet Pea asked, drizzling olive oil onto the italian bread halves.

"He has a knack for these things. Always has." She smiled at the two of them. "Hurry up, they'll be here in an hour."

…~*~...

" _ **Alright, come close**_

 _ **Let me show you everything I know**_

 _ **The jungle slang**_

 _ **Spinning 'round my head and I stare**_

 _ **While my naked fool**_

 _ **Fresh out of an icky gooey womb**_

 _ **A woozy youth**_

 _ **Dopes up on her silky smooth perfume"**_

…~*~...

"Did you want some more chicken parmesan Jughead?" Alice had a lazy smile on her face as she offered Jughead the baking dish of chicken with oozing gooey cheese and sauce.

"No thank you Mrs. Cooper, I think I've had my fill. Three pieces was enough, not to mention the garlic bread and salad. It was delicious, incredible in fact." Jughead offered a small side smile of his own, looking from Alice to his Dad.

"It really was incredible Alice, my favorite." FP rubbed his full belly, winking at her. Alice blushed at his gesture.

"I remember FP, I made the bread just like Senior taught me." She set her fork down on her plate. Looking around at the table full of awkward teenagers trying desperately not to look at one another. "I do hope everyone will be at my little get together tomorrow night. It would be awful if any of you couldn't be there. I've been enjoying getting to know the younger Serpents." Alice was trying to break the ice between the kids in hopes they could finally talk about the Sweet Pea in the room.

"I'll be there Mrs. Cooper, don't worry." Jughead was the first to answer.

"We'll be there as well, Betty and I are setting up with Toni and Fangs. Wouldn't miss another Cooper joining our ranks." Sweet stood up, gathering up dishes and silverware, putting the cloth napkins into a separate pile.

"Oh Sweet Pea, you don't have to do the dishes, you are a guest afterall." Alice stood as well, helping the boy with the salad plates and cups.

"It's no problem, my Mom always taught me to clean up after myself." He continued to go around the table, snagging the dishes from each setting, gathering the napkins on the end of the table. Betty stood as well, gathering up the leftover food to send home with FP and Jughead.

"If you insist, it's refreshing to have some extra help around the house lately. I do appreciate you fixing the toilet the other night." Alice shot a look to FP, which he understood as _come help me_ , he followed with the food dishes from Betty's hands.

"That wasn't weird or anything." Jughead said after FP and Sweet Pea followed Alice into the kitchen from the dining room. The sound of water running and plates being scrapped in the other room followed his comment.

"I don't think it's weird Juggie." Betty, stuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Your hair looks nice. You've been wearing it down lately?" He sat back in his chair, watching Betty's face intently.

"Thanks, I needed a change." She smiled slightly at him, tucking her hands into her lap. She felt extremely uncomfortable, but she had to make headway with Jughead.

"Sweet Pea's been around a lot lately too. Fixing toilets, picking you up from school, leaving later and later. From what I hear." Jughead smiled at the irony. He'd never been welcome in the Cooper house for more than dinner or the occasional study session. He'd be skinned alive if Alice ever caught him in the house after 7:30 in the evening on a school night.

"He has been around a lot. We've been working on a business idea for the Serpents. If Archie wants to feed you more information, all he has to do is knock on the door. I'd gladly let him take notes." Betty scraped her chair across the wood floor, not far, but enough to make her upset known.

"I think it's more than a weed bake sale and fixing what your Father is obviously incompetent at mending in this house. Archie is my friend, he sees a lot from his window next door, and from the football field at school. Let's be honest here Betty, please." Jughead wasn't smiling anymore, a sneer graced his face, a darkness settling into his sharp features. He looked like he did when he'd ripped Betty's heart out of her chest and stomped on it.

"You want honesty Jug?" She sat up straight, hands flat on the table top. "If you care so much about who I spend time with and for how long, then you shouldn't have left me standing in the cold outside the Wyrm. You would have accepted my standing with the Serpents. You would have seen that I put myself on the line last Friday. You should have seen _ME_ and no one else. I think it's funny you and Archie take an interest in my life now that neither one of you have anything to do with my choices." She took a deep breath, looking into Jughead stormy blues eyes, his anger more than apparent.

"I'm seeing Sweet Pea. He doesn't hold me back or tell me I'm wrong for doing the Serpent Dance. He stays here late on school nights because we have a business to build and it takes time. I'm sorry you think you have some sway in what I do, but you don't, you gave that up when you gave me up. How's that for honesty Jughead?" She sucked in another deep breath, noticing the lack of clanking silverware. She knew they'd all heard every word she'd said. It didn't matter, all she could do was wait for Jughead to respond, the scowl now gone from his face. Hurt replacing his rage from moments before. He'd had a feeling that what he'd seen only seven days ago was more than Sweet Pea showing her the ropes as a new Prospect. He'd felt the shift when Betty looked care free and perfect behind Sweet Pea's back. His heart fractured.

"I'm sorry Betty." He didn't know what to say, he didn't realize that his actions had hurt her this badly. Yes, he hated that his friend was the one to pick up the pieces of her heart, but it was his own fault that there were pieces in the first place. "I-" He cleared his throat, trying to rid it of the burning he felt. "He better treat you right. I'll see you tomorrow at your Mom's party." He shot up out of his seat, thanking Alice for dinner again, then left to Archie's house.

Betty let her head fall forward, hating the deep fissure that was in her chest, hating that she'd hurt Jughead. Even though it was him to draw first blood, she still felt the searing of her heart when his face fell. Tears fell from her eyes when she heard the door shut. She couldn't let him see the way he destroyed her, the way she still felt about him despite her moving on so quickly with Sweet Pea. It's how things were between her and Sweet Pea, quick, no questions asked. She heard his boots on the tile of the kitchen floor. Then she felt his warm palms on either side of her face, bringing her to face him where he knelt next to her chair. His thumbs wiped at the wetness of her cheeks, he kissed her forehead.

"It's alright Betts. I know it hurts, it hurts like hell." He whispered into her hair. She held onto his hands, tears falling freely onto the front of his shirt, he let her.

"FP, I think we should let them have their privacy." Alice took FP's hand, tugging him back into the kitchen toward the back door to the patio, forgetting about the rubbermaid containers full of food. FP followed her, because he'd follow her just about anywhere. He felt guilty, for how Jughead hurt Betty, for how he had hurt Alice the same exact way twenty years prior. He felt the pain of it all come crashing in on him, he hugged Alice to his heaving chest.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm so fuckin' sorry. For everything."


	10. Chapter 10

**Cingulomania**

This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale. Lord knows I wish I could, for the love of SWEET PEA!

 **Chapter 10**

… **~*~...**

" _ **I'm gon' make you feel it…**_

 _ **Tell me why you wanna be bad**_

 _ **Sweating, why you callin' me daddy**_

 _ **Giving you the best you ever had babe**_

 _ **Make me feel like you ain't ever had it**_

 _ **Stretching you out like you are elastic**_

 _ **Turn around, poke it out so I can grab it…"**_

 _ **Feel It by Jacquees ft. Rich Homie Quan & Lloyd**_

Alice Cooper took the stage of the Whyte Wyrm at precisely 10:00 p.m. She had her best black lacy lingerie on under her black leather jacket and black pencil skirt. Having bought a pair of black patent leather stilettos for this precise moment, she slunk seductively around the stage, letting her leather jacket fall to her feet. She bent forward, fingers grazing her black fishnet stockings, slowly dragging her red nails up her leg to the zipper on the back of the skirt. Turning her back to the audience, her fingers made quick work of the zipper, allowing the stretchy fabric to slacken at her waist. Thumbs dipping into the sides of the skirt, Alice slid the waistband down her hips. Kicking the skirt backwards toward FP at the front of the stage, she turned and blew him a kiss. It was all for him, he couldn't have been more proud of her.

Having done this dance before, Alice knew she had the attention of every male and female eye in the bar. There was not a single head that wasn't pointed in her direction, the thought exhilarated her. However, the only eyes she cared about were the deep brown pools of Forsythe Pendleton Jones II. Shimmying around the cool metal of the stripper pole had FP licking his lips and adjusting the growing bulge in his levi's. This dance brought back so many memories, from a lifetime ago. If you'd have told FP a few months ago that he'd be watching Alice writhing around the stage for him _again_ , he would have told you to kick rocks. Alice only ever danced for him and he knew it. She watched him for the tell tale signs of arousal so she knew when to drop to her knees on the stage, he almost choked at how good her ass looked, garters cutting into her flesh slightly when she began to bounce for him. The last notes of the song had her blowing kisses straight to her Serpent President, straight to the only man she'd ever really loved.

FP was on the stage in no time flat, his hot tongue darting into Alice's mouth, damn whoever seen him grind his erection into her midsection. They could all go to hell. It was her night after all, and FP was going to give her everything she wanted and more. Disregarding the articles of clothing under their feet, FP picked Alice up by her thighs, bringing her legs up around his hips then took her to his designated dorm room. They didn't hear the whoops of the older crowd, or the cat calls from damn near every person in their presence. They only knew it'd been too long, Alice had rededicated herself to the Serpents, but FP was rededicating himself to her.

"Holy shit! I can see where you get if from babe." Sweet Pea's hot breath ghosted across Betty's exposed ear, eliciting goosebumps over the flesh of her shoulders and chest. "I think I'm pretty lucky." His lips brushed the delicate skin of her throat, causing her shiver in response.

"I'm the lucky one." Betty said, catching his lips with her own. She was a little uncomfortable at first, when her mother had dropped her jacket, nothing but her lacy barely there bra underneath. It wasn't until she seen how FP was affected by the sight of her Mom on the stage, dancing for him that she felt better about seeing her own Mother nearly naked. Wishing for just a brief moment that Jughead's reaction to her dance mirrored his Dad's reaction to her Mom, she immediately felt the pang of guilt in her heart at the thought.

"You wanna stick around or should we head out?" Sweet Pea's fingers skimmed the exposed skin of her back, loving how soft she was, he wanted to feel more.

"We can go, nothing more for us to do here right?" Shaking his head, Sweet Pea bit his lip looking down at her.

"Hey! Sweet Pea!" Betty and Sweet Pea both looked in the direction of the voice calling over the loudness of the bar.

"Ma! What are you doing here?" Sweet Pea pulled his Mom into a bone crushing embrace, kissing her cheek when they pulled apart.

"I came to see Alice! Damn that woman is hot! Can you believe it? After more than twenty years and she puts us all to shame! How are you Betty?" Tanis gave Betty a hug, not letting go entirely.

"I'm good Tanis, you look incredible." Betty skimmed her eyes over the beautiful curvy woman in a skin tight black mini dress and stiletto heels to match.

"Eh, this old thing! Nothing new sweetheart. It looks like you two were getting ready to leave." Sweet Pea looked away, a bit of shame on his face. "I'm not trying to force you to stay. Only so much you kids can do in a bar on a Saturday night. Get going already, have fun!" Tanis shewed them away, turning her attention to Tall Boy.

"Let's go before we run into anyone else." Sweet Pea had his arm around Betty's shoulders, ushering her to the exit, eyes meeting Jughead's angry blue ones.

…~*~...

The light from the lava lamp on Sweet Pea's bookshelf made the tapestry on his ceiling look like it was waving. Betty was mesmerized. Sweet Pea was crawling across to her from the foot of his bed, he had a tincture bottle in his hand.

"What's that?" Betty asked, turning her head to meet Sweet Pea's eyes.

"This is a tincture. I know you don't like to smoke. I thought we could try some herbal relaxation before school gets weird this coming week." He handed her the bottle, then pulled his t-shirt from his body, throwing it into the hamper near his closet.

"A tincture?" Betty tilted the glass dropper bottle, a bubble floated from the top to the bottom.

"Yeah, it oil imbued with cannabis. So liquid weed. Give it here." His slender fingers wrapped around the glass, encasing her fingers with his own. "We don't have to, it's up to you babe." He laid down next to her.

"No, we can try. How do you do it?" She scooted her body closer to his. Watching intently when he unscrewed the dropper lid, squeezing the rubber nub on the top.

"You get some in the dropper, lift your tongue and drop a few drops on. Like this." He opened his mouth, lifted his tongue then let several drops fall onto the underside of his tongue. She was intrigued by the action.

"Nice." She licked her lips. He winked at her.

"Do you want to do it?" He offered her the bottle, she shook her head, and smiled sheepishly.

"Can you do it?" He nodded at her, taking the dropper from the bottle, lifting it above her mouth. She opened up for him, lifting her tongue. The drops were slightly cool in her mouth, a slight taste of cherry floating around her mouth. He replaced the dropper, screwing the lid onto the bottle.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, placing the bottle on the carpet, and kissing her at the same time.

"It wasn't bad at all." She opened her eyes to watch the bubbling light on the ceiling, Sweet Pea settled in next to her on the bed, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I like laying here with you." He was so content with her, silent, listening to music.

"I like being with you in general Sweet Pea." Betty repositioned herself so her head was resting on Sweet Pea's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. She placed her hand on c over his heart, feeling it beat on her palm.

"You mean a lot to me Betty. I want you to know that." He kisses her forehead, giving her a slight squeeze. Her heart sputtered a little at his words.

"You mean a lot to me too." She looked at him now, memorizing the angles of his cheek bones, the bridge of his nose, his cupids bow even. She wanted to be able to recall his features in her mind's eye.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just looking at you. Can't I look at you?" She brought her lip between her top and bottom teeth. He squinted a little bit at her.

"No, you can't just look at me. You're usually thinking too much when you look at me." She laughed a little, never looking away from his face.

"You're handsome, and I like looking at you. You have a good nose." She was being honest, so very honest.

"You like my nose?" He had never been like this with anyone, when a girl said he was 'hot' or 'sexy' it was because she was trashed and wanted to get in his pants. Or because he was a dangerous Serpent and she wanted to know what it was like to be a badass biker from Southside. Never because they were genuine or real with him.

"Yes, it's a nice nose, as far as noses go. You have incredible bone structure, and your lips, my favorite." She placed her index finger on his mouth, tracing the outline of his lips, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"I'm pretty sure you're much better to look at than I am. Have you seen yourself?" He reached up to her hand, tracing her tendons with his own index finger.

"Not at all, I'm pretty basic, plain. You though? You're something special Sweet Pea, someone special." Her palm was flat against his cheek, fingers toying with the hair near his temple.

"You're anything but basic Betty. If you were plain, I wouldn't be lying here with you right now. I wouldn't be losing sleep thinking about you. You're beautiful and you don't even know it." He kissed her wrist. His eyes never leaving hers. Her cheeks flushing the most delightful shade of pink. She felt good with him. He always had something to tell her that made her see herself differently. She always wanted to be like this with him, wanting more with him. It scared her a little bit.

"I can hear the wheels turnin' in your head. What are you thinkin' baby girl?" His thumb was rubbing circles on her cheek.

"I don't want to jinx it. I can't say it just yet." Her heart was hammering in her chest. The words were on the tip of her tongue, she didn't know if it was because of the weed or if she really felt this strongly about Sweet Pea already. A wide smile graced his face.

"I feel ya babe, I do." Pulling her closer to him, she snuggled into his side, turning her head so she could look at the tapestry again.

"We don't have to rush everything we do, we can do _some_ things slowly." She was saying it more for herself than for his benefit, trying to keep herself in the here and now. Her head was getting fuzzy, the familiar high creeping around the edge of her consciousness.

"Hopefully not too slowly, I might die from the anticipation." Sweet Pea knew what Betty wanted to say, where she wanted to go with him when he'd have to put the breaks on their makeout sessions.

"You won't die. Let's at least try to make it to a few weeks before I tell you I love you." Betty's eyes grew wide, her hand flying to her open mouth., shutting her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that!" Sweet Pea was amused.

"You love me Betty?" He had pulled his arm from under head, turning to lay on his side, leaning on his elbow hand on the side of his head.

"No! I mean, maybe. I don't know! God I'm so stupid, and high I think. I can't tell if I'm thinking things or saying them. What did you give me Sweet Pea?" She was sitting up now, trying desperately not to fling herself onto the muscled torso of the boy next to her.

"I gave you some seriously dope weed extract, don't fight it. This could be the best high of your life, be _my_ Betty, nothing else. Oh, and don't change the subject. Tell me how you feel." His palm was hot on her back, sending shivers throughout her body. She looked at him now, slightly jealous of how confident and sexy he was with his gleaming white teeth enticing her.

"I'm not changing the subject." His eyebrow arched. "Okay, I'm trying to avoid the subject. Don't you think this is insane? How fast this all happened?" She was on her knees now, arms spread wide around her. "How did we get here in a week?" Sweet Pea reached his free hand to her exposed thigh.

"We got this close because there's no bullshit between us. I don't expect you to be some perfect Barbie Doll, I don't want you to be a Barbie Doll. I want you to be real with me and you are. I'll never be anything but real you either. Stop thinking about it, and just feel it, all of it. You don't have to say a thing to me, I don't expect anything from you." He sat up, taking her face in his hands. "I know how I feel about you, nothing is going to change that. It doesn't matter the time frame, how little or how long we're together, I _know_. I don't play by the rules either." Then his lips were on hers, fingers touching the pulse points in her neck. Between the high she felt from the tincture, and the high she inevitably felt when Sweet Pea kissed her like this, Betty thought she might spontaneously combust. He pulled from her abruptly, their faces only centimeters apart. He had wanted to say those specific words to her for little while now, he knew it would shock the hell out of her, but he didn't care. He felt it so purely in this moment.

"I love you Betty." He knew how she'd be, that her eyes would go wide, she'd freeze in place, not knowing how to react to his admission. He didn't care, he wanted to say it to her, he'd been on the verge for days now. Damn a time frame, and damn whoever thought it was too fast, too much too soon. "I don't expect you to say anything babe, I just want you to know how _I_ feel."

"Sweet Pea." She said quietly, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck. "I- I love you too." His smile was bright, wide with his happiness.

His arms were around her waist, he picked her up from their position on his bed, swinging her around the confines of his room. She squealed a little, when he plopped them back onto the mattress, he kissed her again.

"Someone's happy." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Hell yeah I'm happy." He couldn't stop smiling, she'd made his whole night. "Only thing that could make this night any better would be if you stayed the whole night."

"No one's expecting me home." She said.

"I've never had someone stay the night." He was getting flirty with her, he like watching her squirm.

"Don't get too excited, saying 'I love you' is enough for one night." He laughed, throwing his head back in amusement.

"You're too fuckin' cute babe. Such a doll." He winked at her, toothy grin still on his face.

"A doll huh? I thought you didn't want me to be a Barbie?" She leaned back against the wall, watching Sweet Pea's naked torso, his muscles flex when he lay sideways on adjacent to her.

"I don't want a Barbie, but you're a sweetheart and you know it. Too cute for your own good. I like it." He brought his leg up over hers, missing contact with her.

"I'm sure you like a lot of things." She was looking at her hands in her lap, wishing she hadn't said anything, that thinking/speaking thing was working against her now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His brow furrowed, smile falling from his face.

"I'm just saying. Look you! You're practically a sex God. What are you like, six foot five? You take off your shirt and that's what's underneath? There's no way you're a virgin. Not looking the way you do." She was gesturing to his naked torso on display, licking her lips at the thought of touching him.

"Now it comes out." He sat up, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Honestly? No, I'm not a virgin, but it's not something I'm proud of. Not something I think about either. I didn't tell you I love you, or tell you I want you to stay so I could get some." He slid off the bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that." Pulling her legs up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, leaning her cheek on her knee.

"No, it's okay. No bullshit right?" He waited for her head nod before he continued. "There was a party at the Wyrm, for whatever reason. We were sneaking beers from the bar when Hogeye wasn't lookin'. There were hang arounds everywhere." His arms flew up, to emphasise how many women were about the bar.

"Tits, ass, you name it we saw it. It's not always like that, but sometimes, it just is." He couldn't look at her. "This chick comes on to me, I was drunk, didn't even know her name. She takes me to one of the dorm rooms. She'd obviously been there before with who knows, doing God knows what. It was over before I knew it and she was slippin' out to go find another Serpent. That's how the hang arounds work, they fuck everyone they can, you'll learn to deal with them soon enough. There's other stuff, other chicks, I'm not an angel. Jughead saying he wanted me to treat you right? He said it for a reason." He felt shame ripple over him after telling her about the Serpent sluts, prickly heat rising over his neck. He'd been celebrated coming out of that dorm, getting clapped on the back by the older brothers. He'd never tell her that though.

"I don't know what to say." She felt awkward, wanted to slip under the covers, forget what she'd just heard. How was she supposed to compete with an obviously older and more experienced women? She felt like she might cry.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just being up front with you." He sat on one of his bean bags. Sinking into the faux leather and styrofoam bits. His head resting on the wall behind him, looking anywhere but at her.

"I haven't, ever, you know-" She felt heat on her cheeks, she couldn't even say it, she was so inexperienced. "I can't be like those women at the Whyte Wyrm. Even my dance was a joke. My Mom was so sexy tonight, everyone was watching her, _wanting_ her." She couldn't look at Sweet Pea.

"Hey, don't compare yourself to those chicks. They ain't shit Betty. You're Mom wasn't dancing for anyone but herself and FP. You weren't dancing for anyone but-" Their eyes met, knowing who she was dancing for.

"Yeah, look how that turned out. No wonder I was rejected. Women are throwing themselves at you guys all the time, and here I am, the picture of purity." She was standing now, feeling jittery, her nerves getting the best of her.

"I didn't reject you, I wanted you from the start. Like when you were hangin' over the hood of the car, fixin' it for the race against the Ghoulies, fuck!" He grabbed his groin, and licked his lips. "Those coveralls low on your hips, if it weren't for Jughead being a guard dog, I would have been gettin' at you then." He winked at her again, trying to ease her.

"Really? That long ago?" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, that long ago, and every day since. You have no idea what you do to me." He told her truthfully.

"Show me?" She came to sit on his lap in the bean bag, like she had the week before.

"I'll show whatever you want darlin'."

…~*~...

 _A/N: So.. there's that… I wouldn't have been able to get this last bit done without the likes of soundcloud and the various metal, rap, and indie songs it holds for my listening pleasure. I happened to be on a Magic Mike XXL high and thus, Alice and her booty work. I hope I didn't disappoint you this time around. I know they jumped right into this, despite her having been with Jug so recently, having loved him too. Betty does love Jughead, but she has to separate herself from that and move on. Sweet gives no fucks, he goes after what he wants and damn the consequences. He wants that hot blonde, and no one can stop him, not even her. Until next time my loves. ~S.C.~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cingulomania**

…

This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.

…~*~...

 **Chapter 11**

...~*~...

The week started off easy enough, new transfer students receiving schedules and tours for the first few days. Veronica managed to rope in Kevin and Archie to help with the transition, Betty said she wanted to help but couldn't do to a schedule conflict. Veronica knew better, the look on Betty's face every time she seen Jughead said enough, Betty was trying to distance herself; no one could blame her.

It wasn't until the third week after Southside high was closed that Betty really had a run in with Jughead Jones. She was sitting in the Blue and Gold office, going over one of Kevin's newest articles when the door swung open, a gray beanie bouncing into view. She wasn't expecting a visit from anyone, much less Jughead, Sweet Pea was on Serpent's business and promised to pick her up after he was done.

"Betty. How are you?" Jughead tried to place a smile on his face, things were so strained between the two of them.

"Hi Jug, I'm alright, just editing. You?" Betty sat up straighter, trying to keep a bright smile on her face. Jughead knew better.

"It's cool Betts, you don't have to act like we're friends. I figured I'd offer the olive branch, in hopes I could get back on with the paper. That is, if you are alright with me being here." She flinched at the nickname, but kept her appearances up.

"Of course you can come back. I would never keep you from writing Jug. You know the deadlines, I'll need your article for the next paper by Monday." She smiled again, then tried to get back to the article in front of her.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks Betty, it means a lot to me. I'll have the file to you before Monday. Is it cool if I stay and work on something?" Jughead was definitely out of his element, feeling like he was imposing on her life.

"Sure, I'll be leaving in a little while, once-" Betty's mouth hung open slightly, she felt guilt telling Jughead as much as she had already.

"Yeah, Sweet Pea should be done at the Wyrm soon right? I just came from there. I know how to lock up Betty, I'm no stranger to the Blue and Gold." He offered her his signature sideways grin. She eased a little at his words and his smile. It felt like old times, almost.

"Well then let's get to work." She continued to read Kevin's article, listening to the key taps of Jughead's computer across from her.

Her phone vibrated in her back jeans pocket, it was Sweet Pea, letting her know he was there for her. She closed out the computer, shutting it off then sliding into her leather jacket, backpack hanging onto to one of her shoulders. Jughead tried to pretend he wasn't watching her across the room, that he wasn't jealous of the dumb tall boy that no doubt waited for her to jump on the back of his bike like she'd been doing for weeks now.

"You're out of here then?" Jughead leaned back in his wooden chair.

"I am. I have work to do, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Jughead." She waved slightly, offering him a small smile then left the office. She didn't look behind her, walked swiftly to the front entrance of the school. If she looked back in the direction of her ex she might try to ask questions, might try and understand Jughead's actions. So she picked up her pace, pushing a little too hard on the door upon exiting the building, clanking loudly as it opened.

Eyes wandering over the nervous mannerisms as she came bounding down the school steps, this wasn't how Betty usually came out to great him. Sweet Pea could tell something had changed since he'd kissed her after school this afternoon. He had a feeling he knew what was going on, he'd seen Jughead leave the Whyte Wyrm early, and his bike was parked in the lot. Sweet Pea stood up, swinging his long leg over the back of the bike, meeting Betty at the bottom of the steps, his arms immediately bringing her to his body.

"What's wrong? Did he say something, do something?" Sweet Pea had been on edge, worrying about what Jughead was going to do and say when he finally asked for his position back at the paper.

It wasn't that he was scared about the proximity of Jughead to Betty, they'd been to every meeting together. It was more about the way that Jughead still looked at Betty. Sweet Pea would catch the beanied little shit looking at her from across the Whyte Wyrm, licking his lips at her new found confidence. The girl was practically radiating sex appeal now that she'd shrugged off her innocent pastel cardigans and modest skirts and blouses. She'd upgraded to lacy shirts, shorter skirts and tight jeans that showed her assets off. Jughead would meet Sweet Pea's eye, turn every shade of crimson then leave out of the back door. It wasn't like Sweet Pea hadn't noticed the string of blondes hanging on Jughead's every word either, or Jughead's obvious disappearing acts after meetings and jobs. Sweet Pea had lived that life once too, getting caught up in the drugs, drink and women.

"He didn't do anything. I want to know sometimes, what he was thinking, why he thought that I would stay away from the Serpents just because he dumped me." She skimmed his jawline with the backs of her fingers.

"He didn't do it because he doesn't want you anymore, he watches you like a hawk. I can't blame him, you're sexy as hell." Sweet Pea's hands slid down Betty's spine, coming to rest on her backside, a few fingers sliding into the pockets of her jeans.

"It doesn't matter if he wants me or not. That's why I didn't ask him anything. I'm not his anymore." On her tiptoes now, her lips are soft on Sweet Pea's, her thumbs lightly rub over his cheek bones. He revels in her touch, his heart beats heat throughout his body.

"You're definitely not his anymore. You're all mine babe." His palm is on the back of her neck, tilting her head back slightly, a smile playing on her lips. He kisses her deeply, tasting her lips is his favorite past time.

"We have work to do Sweet Pea, let's go."

…~*~...

Jughead had been watched Betty out of the corner of his eye while she left. He could almost hear her thoughts, her pain filled questions on the tip of her tongue. He wanted to tell her it was a mistake, that he'd been so scared to lose her he had to make her go away on his terms. He'd seen her almost everyday at the Whyte Wyrm, at the meetings, becoming more and more involved with the club. He knew he was wrong for what he did, with Penny out of the way now, he could see that he was wrong.

Pushing the seat back from the desk he sat at, he tried not to follow her, but he couldn't help it. He was drawn to her, so he walked down the hallway after her, slowly as to not alert her to his stalker ways. She shoved the door open harshly, the banging sound echoing in the hallway. His forehead touched the cool pane of glass, he hated to see her run into Sweet Pea's arms, how he folded himself around her. Sweet Pea was so protective of her, he was always around her, always touching her or watching her when he couldn't place his massive hand on the small of her back. Witnessing their obvious affection for each other sent ripples of anger and piercing heat through his body, his hands balled in fists to stave the electric pins and needles away from his fingertips.

How could she run to _him_ of all people? Even Fangs had entertained less hang arounds than Sweet Pea, and that was saying a lot. Sure, Jughead had his fun after he'd sent Betty careening into the tumultuous lifestyle of his own version of an arch nemesis, but it was easy to walk into the Wyrm and find some willing woman to take his sorrows out on. It wasn't a particularly healthy way to deal, but when you're depressed and there's a hot mouth waiting for you, it could be fairly difficult to deny. He only ever pictured Betty when he was in the midst of the hang arounds. He only ever really wanted Betty, the slim frames of ready and willing Serpent sluts was a way to drown his sorrows. He felt sick to his stomach, remembering the times that is was Sweet Pea disappearing in a dorm room with one of those girls instead of him.

Here Betty was wrapped around the promiscuous boy he'd hated from almost the start of all of this. If he'd known that Sweet Pea would be the rebound that Betty sought, he'd never have dumped her. And just how in the hell did she change so drastically? How did she become this bombshell of a girl in only three weeks? What did Sweet Pea have that he didn't? It literally kept him up at night, thinking of all of the things Sweet Pea was no doubt pressuring her into. He wanted to hurl, watching her black denim thighs hug tightly to Sweet Pea's on the back of the bike. White knuckles smashed into the thick glass, it didn't even crack a little. Jughead wished it had, or better yet, that it was Sweet Pea's smug face he'd slammed into.

Jughead returned to the office, packing his laptop up into his satchel, then locked up the room. His anger had him taking longer than usual strides, then two steps at a time away from the school. He'd made it to his bike in record time, smashing the heel of his boot down into the pedal of the bike to start it. It roared to life, and before it had time to idle, he was revving the engine and pushing off from the curb he'd parked next to. Speed was no issue, he didn't have a rider with him, so if he spun out or even crashed, it'd mean little to nothing to the small shit town he lived in.

He kept trying to tell himself if was just a phase that Betty was going through, that she'd return to normal, and they'd end up back together soon. He tried like hell to take the turn to go home, but he somehow couldn't bare the thought of being alone in his trailer. That's how he ended up in the Whyte Wyrm, grabbing the first slim blonde with a ponytail he could find. Locking the door behind them, he was already palming the girl's huge breast. He couldn't help it when his dick throbbed beneath his zippered fly when he pushed her to her knees before him. He felt guilty for a moment when he dipped his erection into her hot wet mouth, letting his head fall back on his shoulders.

"Betts." He whispered in the air, to himself, and to no one at all. She didn't hear him, and if she did she couldn't say otherwise. His hands were wrapped around her hair high on her head, dragging her mouth up and down his rock hard cock. Her hands were gripping his hips so she didn't lose her balance on the carpet beneath her.

"Suck harder." She obliged, daring to open her eyes to watch him.

He looked back at her, her eyes were hazel, close enough for him, to let his fantasy run wild. She let her hands dip below the waistband of his pants and boxers, tugging them down to his knees.

"What do you think you're doing?" He was rough with her, pulling her mouth away from his hard-on by her ponytail.

"I- I thought you wanted to- to-" She was a little scared now, hoping she didn't get back handed or laid into like some of the other girls did when they slept with the older Serpents.

"You thought I wanted to what?" He had her sitting on the bed now, the front of her shirt pulled down haphazardly, her full breasts spilling from the top of her bra. He was pinching her nipple with one hand, pulling on her hair with the other.

"That you wanted to fuck. I can do whatever you want. Be whatever you want. Just don't hit me, please." She was scared and turned on at the same time. She looked up at him again, glad he wasn't a drunk cracked out mess like the last guy she'd been forced to be underneath. She almost wanted to feel this one inside of her.

"Whoever I want huh?" Palming his length in his free hand now, he pulled her forward toward him. Rubbing his leaking tip over her glossy lips. Her tongue snaked out, tasting the drip of pre cum from his head.

"Whoever, you can call me anything. I'll make you feel so good Jughead." She was wet mess thinking about how he might take her.

"Take off your panties, get on your knees." His shirt was off and on the floor before he could toe his boots off. She obliged, pulling her thong off, still facing him, watching his muscled abdomen when his shirt came off.

"You're so sexy." She couldn't help but to say it, he was.

He was too busy putting a condom on to acknowledge her. Betty would have never said anything like that to him. It was easier to ignore the whore on the bed than to accept that is was her he was getting ready to lose his virginity to instead of the girl that still held his heart. He could never demand Betty to be on her knees for him, or tell her to shut her mouth, or let him face fuck her. She was too good and pure, and she deserved better than his sick fantasies of dominating her, owning her body.

He wanted nothing more than to tell his favorite blonde how he felt, instead of burying his self hatred into the used up pussy of a hang around that sort of reminded him of her. It was too late though , he was already here, already too far gone, he needed to cum, and he needed to forget.

…~*~...

"FP, who's in your dorm?" Alice was a little drunk, it was still early yet, not quite six in the evening. She'd wanted to lay down before she got too dizzy to sit at the bar.

"Shouldn't be anyone in there darlin'. The only one who uses it is-" He felt his heart stutter at the thought. What was that kid doing? More and more like his old man every day. It was a hard pill to swallow.

"Who?" She let her head fall forward onto the back of her hand, she was feeling the tell tale signs of stomach upset from not eating all day then downing shots at the bar.

"Uh, I probably locked it on accident. Let me go check." He patted his pockets for his keys, kissing Alice's temple before making his way down the dark and foul smelling hallway.

He could hear the moaning of a woman before he even had the lock turned. He didn't want to see what he'd opened his door to. Jughead with his pants around his ankles buried deep in one of the Serpent girls, and Alice was pushing past him, hoping to lay down a little.

"Juggie, oh fuck!" The blonde Betty doppelganger had her face smashed into the bed, ass high in the air, being pounded into by a half dazed Jughead.

"Forsythe Jones the Second!" Alice was almost instantly sober. It came out before she could think. The sight before her was very much something she had actually lived, it made her blood run cold. Remembering a lifetime ago, when she had been tossed aside for the club. When FP had been found balls deep in a hang around that would soon be his wife, would soon bare his son, the one before her very eyes. She had for just a moment thought it was her daughter at the mercy of her boyfriend's son. For just a second, she thought she might pull the boy from her daughter, until she seen the hazel instead of bright brilliant green eyes. Alice backed up into FP, wishing she hadn't followed. She pulled her purse strap back onto her shoulder, the heels of her pumps clicking on the sticky floor of the bar to the exit. She got in her car, locking it on entry so FP couldn't stop her leaving. She damn near peeled out of the parking lot, making sure she didn't maim or injure.

Her driveway was a welcoming sight when she finally pulled into it. Grabbing her leather bag before exiting the generic station wagon, she fumbled with keys to her door. Finally finding the right key, she unlocked the large wooden door, escaping from her reality of minutes before upon entering her pristine home. Her heels were discarded in the entryway, leather jacket flung over the banister as she ran up the stairs. Her stomach was doing tricks all the way home and she had to find the toilet immediately.

Flinging the door to the bathroom open, she managed to flick the light on, illuminating the porcelain bowl before her five shots and some beer nuts were turned over to the toilet basin. She feared the worst, that's why she didn't stop at just two shots. She'd been with FP the night of her party weeks previous, she'd been feeling a little off lately, craving steak and red beers. Something she'd only ever done when she was carrying Chic all those years before.

Her heated skin was cooled by the porcelain she rested her head on. Tears were falling from her eyes faster than she could think, the contents of her stomach threatening to spill once again. She heard boots on the wooden steps down the hall. She hadn't wanted him to follow her, to discover her puke filled toilet and her on her knees before it. Scrambling to get rid of the evidence, she flushed the toilet, brushed her hands over her tear stained face, and lunged toward the sink. He came into view behind her in the mirror when she finally put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"What the hell was that Alice?" He was out of breath, the collar of his leather folded under near his neck.

"Nothing, just go. I'm not feeling well." Wetting the toothbrush under the faucet, she looked away from him, he had the look of knowing on his face.

"Nothing huh? You yelled _my_ name at _my_ son. You haven't been feeling well lately at all. I took you for steak and red beer the other night. You think I'm dumb Alice?" He let her brush her teeth, knowing she was already embarrassed enough.

She said nothing, just looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't want to admit what she was desperately trying to deny. Spitting the minty foam into the sink, FP turned the water on to wash it down the drain. He rubbed circles on her back, moving closer to her despite the scared look on her face. Rinsing her mouth of the toothpaste, her thumb instinctually rubbed the bristles of the brush under the warm water. Replacing the plastic handle to it's home, she turned to look FP in the face.

"We have a problem FP." She was beginning to shake, another wave of nausea washing over her. He looked like he was about to jump for joy, like he was the luckiest man alive, and he felt that way too. Then she pushed him out of the way, flipping her hair back, heaving into the toilet once more.

"It's not a problem Alice, we take care of our own. I want to take to take care of my baby, with you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Cingulomania**

This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universes.

 **Chapter 12**

…~*~...

Training budtenders when you're still training your partner in crime isn't a picnic, it isn't a ride through the countryside, and it certainly is not easy as pie. Pie was simple in comparison to these two particular tasks that Sweet Pea was given by his MC President. There was no turning back since he himself had presented the idea to FP Jones almost a year and a half ago now. He'd been a wet behind the ears prospect when the idea first came to him, when he'd told his Mom that he planned to have a sit down with the Man himself and give him the low down about what he'd experienced going on a trip to see his cousins in California. Tanis was pleasantly surprised by her son's decision, welcoming the the kid's effort to further their financial backing.

Sweet Pea had left a child that summer, untouched by the rolling of green flower in different flavored wrapping papers, and most definitely untouched by the world of Recreational Marijuana use. Tanis was no stranger to the med and rec marijuana dispensaries that lined the streets in Washington, Colorado and California. She'd been sent on a mission, using her familial ties to seal the deal between Southside and the West Coast. She'd been far more equipped for the job than anyone, seeing as her own cousins were in the bud tending business. Her Uncles had taken Sweet Pea in for a week while she went on a run up to Seattle to see what the different strains there were like. They'd stop off in Colorado on the way home and check out the Weed Capital of the world just for the experience and see where things went from there.

While with the Uncles, Sweet Pea was shown the world through dank colored glasses, plumes of smoke rising from every direction. His first job was clipping buds, saving seeds and utilizing trimmings for tinctures and cannabutter. He'd had his first bowl the day after he'd arrived in San Jose, his first edible the day after that, and he was thoroughly convinced of the benefits of the fragrant sticky buds. His Aunties had taken to showing him how to cook, and bake and imbrue, he'd caught on quickly. It was truly a family business, truly what he'd hoped to find in the West.

Tanis and Sweet Pea spent almost the entire summer there, learning about the grow process, the business itself and how to keep their little aspiring operation growing without getting noticed by the local PD. Tanis made major headway on her multiple trips to the pacific northwest, and on their tiny detour to the Mile High City, she'd made even more. She picked up several new strains as well as some hydroponic techniques for growth. Sweet Pea almost died when he took his first hit of Sour Diesel, it wasn't any better when he'd inhaled Girl Scout Cookies either. The Colorado strains were grown differently, and there were so very many hybrid strains, he didn't know what to do with himself. Not to mention the altitude alone took your breath away. He'd learned quite a bit from the summer long vacation.

When they returned home, they were stoned as hell and ready to show the Serpents what they'd found. Tanis took to selling the amounts she'd acquired along the way, while Sweet Pea began to grow. When he was equipped with his product, he took it to FP, and FP was in shock. He'd never seen an out from what Penny had got the club into after his Father left him the club. Until Sweet Pea came to him, like a well prepared business man, with a full fledged plan, drawn up with numbers and mock up rates. FP'd never seen such incentive out of _any_ of his crew, except for Alice when she was still around and Tanis, who was still running dime sacks like it was 2002.

So here Sweet Pea was, showing Betty Cooper how to clip, weigh and bag the plants he was growing under the Serpent's Auto Shop in Greendale. She'd really shown an interest in his prospected business plan, in running this whole operation with him. She was a quick learner, and thrived on criticism, and was already doing some things on her own. She was interested in the grow process as well as the edible end of the business. Sweet Pea couldn't help the swell of pride that throbbed in his chest watching his girl weigh out sacks for the customers, taking extra care of the packaging for the ones she'd grown close to over the last few weeks.

"I think we're almost done for the day. Did you want to grab dinner?" Sweet Pea leaned over and kissed Betty's forehead. She smiled at him, sealing the last ziplock sack and setting it aside on the table.

"Sure, what were you thinking?" Sliding back in her chair, she dusted her apron off, then untied it.

"I was thinking Pop's to go, then hang out at my place. My Mom is at work." He was leaning on the the work table next to Betty's perfectly rolled sacks.

"I'm all for some Pop's. Let me just clean up my station and we can head out." She stood, kissed Sweet Pea on the cheek then started to gather her items.

"You're doing a real good job Betty, I never would have thought. You're incredible." He helped her to put stuff in the correct bins, hoping to get out of the basement sooner.

"I've been catching on, I like the process. I hope I can be a help in other ways too. I want this to work." She was serious, wanting for the Serpents to get out from under the reckless antics of Penny and her Jingle Jangle nonsense.

"I think you'll move up in ranks no problem. You're a real asset to us, to me." Sweet Pea's large hands skimmed the back of Betty's arms, heating them up instantly. A shiver ran up her spine.

"Hey! Don't go getting all sappy in here Sweet Pea, we have eyes and ears you know!" Fangs was sitting just behind the couple, sacking his weed without any of the care that Betty had. He hadn't hung out with his friend properly in weeks and he still needed to get to know Betty in a social capacity. With the saddest look on his face, and a lip that pouted almost adorably he looked toward the couple. "I want dinner too, I get hungry. No one ever asks me to go to dinner."

"You can come too. No one said you couldn't Fangs." Betty said, much to Sweet Pea's dismay.

"You're just saying that, don't pity me Betty." Fangs grabbed his work and tossed it into the bins on top of Betty's. He shrugged into his jacket and stood by the steps expectantly.

"It's not pity Fangs, it'll be fun!" She was bright and happy, she shot a toothy grin right at him.

"Okay, but only if Sweet Pea asks me." Fangs arms hung at his sides, waiting for his friend to appease Betty Cooper. It was way too much fun to watch the range of emotions cross Sweet Pea's face.

"Fangs, old buddy old pal, would go to dinner with me and my girl? It'd be such an honor to have you accompany us to Pop's then to my humble abode to partake in tincture and smoke." Sweet Pea tilted his head, waiting for Fangs to answer.

"You don't have to be a smart ass Sweet Pea, you could have just said you didn't want me to come with you." Fangs crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not trying to be a smart ass, I think it'd be cool for us to all hang out. Come on before I change my mind."

…~*~...

"Holy shit dude!" Mouth agape, Fangs stared at Betty in awe.

"What?" She asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I have literally never seen a girl eat a burger like that. Or at all for that matter. How are you real?" A finger jabbed lightly into Betty's bicep, Fangs almost wanted to hang out with this chick, get to know her. She wasn't anything like the hang arounds or the chicks at school.

"She's great huh?" Sweet Pea waggled his eyebrows at his friend, who concurred. Betty was a one a million type of girl.

"Agreed man, but why the hell is she with you?" Fangs tossed the last of his french fries into his mouth, crumpling up the burger wrapper and shoving it inside of the fry container.

"I am sitting right here, with you, in the same room. I can hear everything you're saying." Betty stood up from her place on the floor in front of the coffee table in Sweet Pea's living room, smoothing her palms down the front of her jeans.

"I know babe. Fangs just understands how fuckin' awesome you are now. I have to admit, I was pretty taken with you the first time I seen you eat a burger too. It's quite the sight." His hand tugged on her arm, he winked at her when she turned to look at him.

"Yes, well, I was hungry. There's nothing wrong with liking food. I'm going to throw all of this away." She gathered all the wrappers and bags, heading to the kitchen.

"You're a lucky man my friend. Can't find chicks like her anywhere." Fangs fist bumped his friend.

"Yeah, I am lucky. I'm not letting her get away either." Fangs noted what his friend had said. He'd never said anything of the sort before.

"Gotcha. So it's the real deal then?" Fangs stretched out on the beige carpet, kicking off his biker boots as he came to rest on his elbow.

"The real deal? Oh yeah, without a doubt. She's different." Sweet Pea felt the heat rise in cheeks, not wanting to look his friend in the eye just yet. He was feeling the weight of his own admission as much as Fangs was now.

"Hmm." Fangs hummed, watching the doorway to the kitchen for Betty to come back to sit with them.

"That's weird isn't it? It's been a month, and I'm tossing around the idea of telling her…" Sweet Pea looked to the kitchen also, hoping like hell she couldn't hear a single word they were saying. He could hear the water running, dishes being shuffled around in the metal sink. "I think I love her Fangs. Like, really love her." The two boys heads lifted in unison, eyes locked from across the living room floor.

"I could tell that's where this was heading. I think she's good for you. She likes the business, she's on her way to being patched, she makes you happy. I'm all for it Sweet Pea. Just watch out for that putz Jughead. He's been lurking around like a creeper. Not to mention his extracurriculars at the Wyrm." Bringing the red and white striped straw of his cup to his mouth, Fangs took another look at the kitchen, then sucked his strawberry shake from the cup.

"Yeah, I heard about that. FP was raging last week about how much time we spend at the Wyrm, told me to take Betty home. We haven't really been back since." Sweet Pea listened for the water and dishes again. He knew more than he wanted to about Jughead, but he didn't want to say anything in earshot of Betty.

"Just keep an eye out." The water stopped, a dish settled against another one in the dish drainer. Then Betty came in to rummage through her purse. The two boys watched her every move, silent and still.

"What?" Betty was hyper aware of the the eyes on her while she looked for her lotion bottle. Her gaze moving from one boy to the other. "Is there something on my face?" The bottle was open, turned upside down, it's contents spilling into her upturned palm. Sweet Pea looked to Fangs then down at his cup.

"We were just discussing whether or not we should try the tincture or the rice krispies treats we made yesterday." Fangs was a master of distraction, so he leapt from his place on the carpet to retrieve the container filled with gooey krispies treats from the dining room table. "Your pick Cooper." He held up the container, shaking it's contents and smiling devilishly at her.

"Why is it my choice?" Betty suddenly felt sheepish, she wasn't very used to the world she'd dove head first into yet, and she still felt awkward moving within it. Fangs and Sweet Pea shared another silent glance at each other. Unspoken thoughts shared between the friends, both smiling now.

"Oh Elizabeth Cooper, you still haven't learned yet? It's your choice until you do. Now which will it be? Sticky sugary goodness, or light and smooth trickles of cannabis?" Fangs wasn't wavering, he was holding her to the decision making.

"I don't know." She wrung her hands, anxiety welling in her chest.

"Come on Betts, even if you don't partake, you still have to decide." Sweet Pea was beside her now, holding the small dropper bottle filled with cherry flavored tincture. She'd helped him add flavoring just last week.

"Okay, the treats." Her nerves had got the best of her, she just let the first thing she thought fall from her lips. Immediately, she sucked her bottom lip in under her top teeth and held it there.

"Good choice Cooper. I like the way you think." Fangs sat on the couch, peeling back the blue lid of the tupperware container. His eyes rolled back in his head as he inhaled deeply, nose almost touching a square of marshmallow and cereal. "This is the only scent that matters now." Large fingers grasped a section, hoisting the dessert to Fangs already open mouth. His bite took half the treat with no problem.

"Sit down Betty, relax, it's not a test." Sweet Pea's warm hand held onto her freshly lotioned one, tugging her back to the couch to sit next to Fangs.

"Oh my gawb, thibs ibs so goob. Try wob Bea." Fangs was chewing with his eyes closed, savoring the mallowy goodness, he could eat these everyday forever.

"You're enjoying that entirely too much. Let me see if you're right." Sweet Pea did the same, grabbing a square, biting into it. He immediately looked at Betty, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It was her recipe, aside from the copious amounts of marijuana in the treats. "He's right, you did good babe." Popping the last bite into his mouth, he leaned back into the couch, enjoying every last bit in his mouth.

"It can't be that good. You act like it's magic, it's just a rice krispie treat." Betty was looking from one boy to the other, they were lazily leaning back into the couch, eyes closed, smiles on their faces.

"It's that good, give it a try if you don't believe us." Fangs rested his hands on his full belly, thanking God he'd spoke up this afternoon.

Betty wasn't sure about the treat, so she split one in half, opting for the smaller half. Her mouth burst with marshmallow, creamy and sweet, a hint of the potent butter they'd used for the medicinal factor. She wasn't used to the taste yet, but she could honestly admit that it wasn't too bad in this particular form. She might even like it.

"These are good." She placed the lid back on the container then leaned back into Sweet Pea's chest, resting her head on him, his arm immediately coming up around her back.

"This is the best dinner and dessert ever." Fangs was a happy camper.

"I second that." Sweet Pea squeezed Betty to him.

"Just enjoy it boys." Betty settled into Sweet Pea's side. She hoped she'd always feel this way when he held her. Like she was home, like she could really relax, and be herself with him. She didn't mind Fangs here either, it felt normal, like they should always be together. She smiled to herself and waited for the fuzzing her reality to kick in.

Fangs grabbed the television remote from the coffee table, turning the smaller flat screen on, he was looking for something specific to watch, opting to turn on the dvd player as well. He knew the dvd of his choice was still in the player from the last time he and Sweet Pea had smoked and vegged out for hours. The same pointer finger that poked into the firm flesh of Betty's arm pressed the play button on the remote seated in Fangs palm. A man with a shovel piling loads of dirt onto the screen played before the eerie music and faces flashing under the title of the film.

"Not again Fangs. You're obsessed, I think comic con should have you on the banned list. Poor Bruce Campbell might end up living in a hole under your Mom's house." Sweet Pea was just giving Fangs shit, they were both huge Bruce Campbell fans, The Evil Dead was one of those movies that they couldn't get enough of.

"You watch this a lot?" Betty had never seen this movie before, she'd heard of it. Jughead wasn't much for it, but Archie had tried his best to get her partake in the triple feature with him on more than one occasion.

"This is my favorite movie. Have you seen the show? Ash Vs. Evil Dead? The greatest shit I've ever seen. I love Sam Raimi." Fangs settled further into the couch. Betty shook her head at Fangs. She nestled into Sweet Pea's arms, his arm pulling her closer to his side.

"I've never seen this, or the show, but that '73 Delta 88 is sweet. You never really see those anywhere." Betty squirmed a little bit, the two boys looking at her intently. "This again? What?" She put her hands in the air.

"Okay, where the hell did you come from? Are you a deadite?" This chick could eat, fixed up the car Jughead raced against the Ghoulies and now she's spotting cars just by looking at them. He couldn't believe it, she had to be some sort of dream.

"What is a deadite?" She looked to Sweet Pea for more information.

"Just watch the movie, you'll find out."

…~*~...

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hello there. I have a lot of stuff going on right now. My family is in the midst of moving from Colorado to New Mexico. So if things get a little farther between updates, I do apologize. I'm hoping to get more writing done before the actual move. We leave the 24th of this month. Thanks for being patient. ~S.C.~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Cingulomania**

This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale Universe.

…~*~...

 **Chapter 13**

…~*~...

Fangs and Sweet Pea watched Betty more than they watched the movie. Gaging her reaction to one of their favorite movies was almost as much fun as getting blitzed and watching The Evil Dead for the thousandth time. She didn't flinch, wasn't a squeamish girl either, never tucking her head behind Sweet Pea's arm, or grasping onto his bicep for dear life like some chicks had in the past. The only other female in their small group that wasn't a total cream puff was Toni but she was basically a dude so she didn't count. Not realizing that he'd been staring at Betty so intently, he was caught in the act by none other than the girl herself. Her eyes grew wide as she shrugged her shoulders in questioning. He jerked back to reality, catching his best buddy's harsh glare upon taking in the rest of the dim room. Sweet Pea was territorial to say the least, and Fangs had overstepped his boundaries.

"Sorry, most chicks can't handle this flick. They get all creeped out and you actually watched it. Pea's gotta be the luckiest dude I've ever met. I'm gonna head home, can I snag a couple of these krispies?" Holding the container in his hand, glancing from brown to green eyes.

"I don't see why not. We can always make more, right Sweet Pea?" Betty leaned into Sweet Pea's side, running the palm of her hand over his thigh.

"Yeah, we can make more Fangs, take the rest. See you tomorrow." Sweet Pea didn't look at his friend, he only watched the slender fingers of the girl tucked into his side. The delicate circles her fingertips made over the his denim covered thigh sent heat shooting to the pit of his stomach, he couldn't be bothered to acknowledge his best friend, even for a moment.

Fangs watched for a minute, the electricity zooming around the pair had him feeling like a voyeur, a mild sensation of unease crept up his spine. He was witnessing something he wasn't meant to. Something he'd only ever seen once in his short life, an energy that ebbed and flowed from one individual to the other then back again. His grandparents had this type of relationship, knowing the other's thoughts from just one shared glance between the pair. He felt like an intruder all of a sudden, not even bothering to say thank you, clutching to the plastic container, he bolted from the apartment, out to his bike below. Now seated on his Grandad's FLSTF FatBoy, wondering if he himself would ever find that someone who could make him forget this life they lead. The meetings, and the insesent crime, guns held on rib cages, and wondering if you'd be getting paid a visit from the Ghoulies. It was rough, but his Grandma stuck with his Grandad, became a serpent, she was his Grandad's ride or die, and that they did. He longed for it after watching Sweet Pea and Betty together tonight. The bike roared to life, giving one last glance to the second floor apartment, he smiled for his oldest pal, grateful that he'd found someone real, someone who could hold him down. Then Fangs pushed off from the curb and drove to his own home.

…~*~...

"I think we're alone now." Sweet Pea wagged his eyebrows at Betty.

"Observant are we?" Betty leaned further into Sweet Pea's arms, brushing her lips lightly against his.

"I've been waiting for Fangs to take off for hours. I haven't been alone with you in days. Not since that day when Jughead crashed the Blue and Gold." His calloused fingers brushed over the apple of her cheek, heat rising in her chest. She had to admit it to herself, she missed his lips on hers, the desperation in his movements. The way he tasted on her tongue was something she longed for, she craved it. Leaning into the warmth of his palm, her eyes met his. He was yearning for her as well.

"Did you miss me?" She was fully in his lap now, straddling his muscular thighs between her own, allowing herself to settle into him.

"I always miss you babe. You're my drug of choice." Fingers tangled into the hair at the base of her neck, he brought her lips to his, his tongue darting out to finally taste her. A sigh rising from his throat had her smiling against his full pout. She couldn't help but like that she brought this out in him. "What's so funny darlin'?" Sweet Pea was intrigued by everything Betty did. He wanted to know every thought that crossed her mind, and every emotion she felt.

"I like your little noises. It's cute." She almost blushed at her admission, but kept her head up, eyes trained on his.

"Cute? I'm cute? You're sitting in the lap of a drug dealing Southside Serpent, you shouldn't be calling me cute babe." Palming the swell of her hips, he pulled her even closer to his body heat.

"Oh yes, you're very dangerous and scary. What with all of your gardening and baking and culinary expertise. You have me shaking in my converse Sweet Pea. My dangerous biker boy." Her lips were soft on his, teasing him with words, she let her tongue slip between her lips and sweep past his own. He couldn't help but to let his eyes slide shut, revelling in her flavor, the sweetness of her pulling him in.

"You better believe I'm dangerous baby girl, you've only seen the outside layers of this Serpent." He bucked his hips up into her, it was her turn to let the moan fall from her mouth. Biting her bottom lip, she let her forehead fall onto his, slender fingers taking purchase of his silky black hair.

"I want to see all of you Sweet Pea, soul deep, every part of you." She was so close to him, her hot breath feathered over his face, goosebumps erupting down his neck to his shoulders. It made him long for her more to feel her skin under his palms.

"Soul deep huh?" His fingertips were trailing the skin on the small of her back, a slight shiver running up her spine. "You think you can handle me babe?" He was serious now, wanting to know if she was in this with him for the long haul, he wasn't trying to have some short lived waste of time with her. He wanted more, needed more, all of her.

"I can handle you Pea, you know I can."

"I know Betts, I just wanted to hear you say it." His tongue was hot in her mouth, the heat of his chest pressing into her own.

"I love you Sweet Pea." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she couldn't get him close enough.

"I love you too Betty." They were silent for a moment, breathing each other in, enjoying the feel each other. "Hey Betty?"

"Yeah?" She lifted her head to look him in the eye again.

"Would you do me a favor?" He was scared to ask, scared of her answer to be exact.

"Anything." She smiled slightly.

"Anything huh? You mean that for real?" He was skeptical, but Betty hadn't let him thus far, he hoped like hell she was ready for anything.

"When have I declined you anything?" She raised her brow at him, questioning his lack of confidence in her.

"True, but you might not like what I'm gonna ask you babe." Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"How bad could it be?" She was genuinely confused.

"I want you to wear my snake baby girl." Her eyes grew wide, this wasn't what she was expecting him to say. She felt her heart sputter, then swell.

"You want me to wear your patch?" This was just the tip of the iceberg, if he was asking what she thought he was asking, it was basically a marriage proposal, for all intents and purposes, he was asking her for her hand.

"Not just the patch babe, but the snake too. I've never asked anyone this. If you don't want to, or aren't ready, I understand." He looked away for a moment, not wanting to let his vulnerability show.

"Tattoo and patch? You really want me that much Sweet Pea?"

"I want you forever Betts." His lips were insistent on hers.

"I'll wear your patch Sweet Pea, and your snake." Betty was flushed and heated, smiling wide.

"You mean it? You really want to?" He almost couldn't believe what he'd heard, that she wanted to commit to him in the same way he wanted to commit to her. His heart felt like it might explode.

"I mean it, I want to wear them, I want you Sweet Pea." She kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and finally his full lips.

"That's the greatest thing you've ever said to me."

"I love you." She said.

"I take it back, that's the best thing you've ever said to me. I love you too." His hand was at the nape of her neck, pulling her toward him. His other hand on her back, pushing her down into him. She was delightfully heated, loving his proximity. The feel of him so very close to her. She couldn't see a time in her life when she wouldn't want this, wouldn't want to be utterly consumed by Sweet Pea. She felt confident in her choice.

"Hey kids! Hopefully you're dressed, I have company coming over." Tanis turned the light on, nearly blinding the pair on the couch. She had bags of groceries in her hands, dropping them on the dining room table.

"Mom! Jesus, of course we're clothed. We're in the freakin' living room for God's sakes. What do you take me for woman?" Sweet Pea was scooting away from Betty as he spoke, taking her hand in his. Tanis leaned over the back of the couch, resting her chin on her hands, smiling in that all knowing way she did when she knew more about a situation than she led on.

"I take you for a hormonal teenage boy. A teenage boy with an exceptionally beautiful and curvaceous girlfriend. I also take you for being a hopeless romantic, bringing Betty home with Pops burgers and shakes to go. Wooing her with some sort of horror movie that you find absolutely alluring, one might say "The Evil Dead" or "Night Of The Living Dead", something "dead" I know that for sure. If I know our Betty here, she wasn't phased the way most girls usually are, she impressed you, and here we are. A table full groceries that need to be put away and a couple of my oldest friends on their way over to have a little chat. Now, if you could be so kind my dear spawn, put the shit away and let me change out of my scrubs." She pet him on the head, winked at a smiling Betty then took off down the hallway to her room.

"Well, that was a lot." Betty laughed, her head falling back against the couch. "What's so funny now?"

"I love her, I love you and your Mom. I can't wait to get patched in, this is great." Betty got up and started going through the plastic sacks, pulling out condiment jars and boxes of noodles.

"You love my Mom too huh?" Sweet Pea was behind her now, his hips firm against her waist.

"I do, I really think she's something special. I could get used to this you know. Putting groceries away with you. Of course, you'll actually have to help." She handed him a jar of peanut butter. He took it, half smiling at his girl.

"I'm helping." He kissed her forehead, and picked up several loaded bags to take into the small kitchen. Betty smiled to herself, liking the homey dynamic they shared.

"Are you staying the night Betty?" Tanis came swishing down the hallway in a long black peasant dress. The tips of her shoulders golden against the gauzy material. Her curly hair was up in a clip at the back of her head, wispy tendrils wild around her face. She was so beautiful, smoothing lotion over her tanned arms, Betty was mesmerized by the older woman. Seeing similarities between her and Sweet Pea, appreciating them that much more.

"I would have to run it by my Mom first Tanis, I'm not sure how she'll react if I ask." Betty was folding the plastic bags that were empty, still entranced by Tanis and her flowy dress and beautiful skin.

"You can ask when she gets here. Her and FP should be here soon. Lots to talk about." Tanis winked at Betty, then took the items from the table into the kitchen.

"Why are they coming over?" Sweet Pea said what Betty was thinking.

"If you must know Son, they have some news to share. FP thought you both should be here." Tanis pulled out a baking dish from the fridge, it looked like lasagna, sticking it in the oven, she glanced at Sweet Pea and Betty in the doorway. "I have a sneaking suspicion that we will be both shocked and elated. Something just tells me, I could be wrong, but not usually." Her delicate fingers pressed the buttons on the top of the stove, turning on the oven then starting the timer.

"This is real mystical and all Ma, but what does it have to do with us?" He crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame behind Betty. His Mom gave him a raised brow, a fist on her hip.

"Mystical Sweet Pea, really? You know I should put you over my knee Son. Go set the table. You're irritating the hell out of me." Tanis shewed the couple out of the kitchen, swishing again down the hallway to their shared bathroom. Turning the light on, she watched her son and Betty from the bathroom out of the corner of her eye.

The way the two kids were around each other made her think of better times with Sweet Pea's father. She wanted to think they'd had the same dynamic, but she'd be lying to herself. She wished for just a minute that she wasn't a bit jealous of their relationship, of their comfort with one another. She hadn't been with a man in that capacity in nearly a decade, she didn't see the need in having a string of men parading around her young impressionable son. Sweet Pea needed stability and the life she led would bring enough issues as it was, besides, the men she kept company with were not wonderful role models for her little boy. She was glad when FP took interest in Sweet Pea, allowing the goofy kid to follow in his footsteps made her feel a little better. FP was an incredible leader, an even better father and good friend. Sweet Pea could have followed after his own father, but he never was aloof or self centered and she couldn't have asked for better. Finished with putting her moisturizer on, she looked at herself, the faint lines on her face becoming more apparent. She wasn't getting much younger, and she was only getting more lonely. Soon Sweet Pea would be out there on his own, with Betty no doubt, and she'd be coming home to the silence and the cold bare oven. She didn't even have a cat. She laughed to herself. Young love causing her to feel the fleeting remnants of her own youth. She could see how bound to one another the young lovers were. It was only a matter of time before the girl was wearing Sweet Pea's patch, hell probably getting his snake on her body too. Tanis had a feeling, she knew in her bones that they would be together indefinitely. She could see the beautiful life her son would lead before her very eyes. She welcomed it.

"Ma! I think they're here!" Sweet Pea was looking out of the window next to the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Get ready for this, it's big my handsome." She patted her tall lanky boy on the back and winked at him. He knew she felt something. She was usually right, she always had some feeling and he always tried to disregard it.

"I hear ya Ma. I'm sure you're right." The knock came just as he finished speaking, and he turned the knob, smiling brightly at FP and Alice. Motioning for them to come inside. They obliged, and came to sit at the dinner table.

"To what do I owe the pleasure FP, Alice?"

"We all might want to sit. It's big news, Betty dear, take a seat. Sweet Pea, you too." Alice was formal, her uptight disposition was ever present when she was uncomfortable.

"What's going on Mom? Mr. Jones?" Betty's eyebrows knit together, she was confused by their demeanor.

"It seems that your Mom and I will be moving things along quicker than we thought." FP looked from Alice to Tanis.

"Yes, I've filed for divorce. You probably already knew that I had Betty. Your father has been served in county, he will sign. FP and I have decided to move in together. That means…"

"That means Jughead will be living with us…" Betty looked away from her Mom and FP, she felt like she might lose her dinner.

"Yes, but there's more, bigger than Jughead and yourself under the same roof. It's quite the news Elizabeth." Alice put on a bright smile. She beamed at FP.

"This can't be good." Sweet Pea whispered in Betty's ear.

"It seems that we are-" Alice started, then looked from Tanis, to Sweet Pea then to Betty. "We're expecting." Alice bit her lip, smiling all the while.

"Holy shit…" Sweet Pea couldn't help his slip of the tongue.

"Expecting?" Betty's mouth went dry, she could deal with a baby, but not with Jughead. "You're pregnant Mom?" A smile crept onto her face.

"Yeah Betty, we are."


	14. Chapter 14

**Cingulomania**

 _This is a work of fan fiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale Universe._

… **~*~...**

 **Chapter 14**

… **~*~...**

FP was trying to get things laid out for Betty and Sweet Pea before he laid it down for Jughead, they were far more calm and level headed than his own son. He didn't need to have the three of them in a room together learning they would be all the more intertwined in each other's lives than they already were. If he knew Jughead like he thought he did, the boy would no doubt lose his mind, a chair or two may lose their lives for the benefit of the younger Jones' tantrum. Betty was already trying to work out the kinks in this arrangement. Would they move to the Southside or stay in the Cooper home. FP was still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation, he wasn't yet divorced and he was still in court for his visitation with Jelly Bean. The universe had a funny way of kicking his ass. He deserved it though, if he were being honest.

"Forsythe? Hello? Don't you agree?" Alice was asking him something he hadn't heard. He looked from Alice to to Tanis, Tanis smiled at him and looked away.

"Sorry, I was thinking about, well, what did you say?" FP was trying to shake the anxiety he'd brought upon himself away, no such luck.

"I was telling the kids that we would stay put in the Riverdale house, get you and Jughead out of Sunnyside and we would go from there. Don't you agree? Slow and steady?" She smiled at him sweetly, he would have agreed to murder at this point if she'd always look at him that way.

"Anything you want Babe. Slow and steady, do you even know how to go slow Alice?" He winked at her as she blushed slightly.

"Well, sometimes I can be bothered to think things through." She looked down at their intertwined digits, his rough hands in her soft ones. The way they should have always been. She didn't regret her girls with Hal, but she did regret leaving Southside, and consequently FP. They'd really made a mess of their own lives.

"Well, we should really head over to the trailer, talk to my boneheaded son now. See if we can't get into a fight." FP's eyebrows were high on his forehead, his lips tight in a sarcastic smile. Sweet Pea stood immediately, giving their president a hug with a clap on his back giving a silent congratulations.

"We'll see you tomorrow FP. Good luck with Jughead, if you need anything at all Boss, just holler." Sweet Pea was more worried about Alice than FP, Jughead never really did get along with the elder Cooper woman. "Mrs. Cooper, if you need me, please don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there as quick as I can." He held his hand out to Alice now, looking her in the eye.

"Oh Sweet Pea honey, everything should be alright. I will call if need be. You just take care of my Betty. You're staying here tonight right Elizabeth?" Betty was almost unable to breath. Alice would never allow such a thing, she would never let her youngest daughter stay at a boy's house past dinner much less overnight.

"Really Mom? I can stay?" A small smile crept over Betty's features.

"Of course, I trust Tanis, and I trust you and Sweet Pea. If things go according to plan we should be transporting most of the trailer tonight, with the help of some of the guys, and Jughead." Alice kissed Betty on the cheek, hugged her tightly, then turned to Tanis to do the same.

"Hey Mom." Betty moved toward her Mother standing near the door and FP. "Congratulations."

"Oh Elizabeth, don't make me cry, but thank you." They hugged tighter this time. Betty stretched her arm toward FP, bringing him into the hug.

"Congratulations FP." She leaned over and kissed his stubbly cheek.

"Thanks Darlin'. We really better be off now." FP and Alice hugged Tanis, and gave her their thanks. She gave her congratulations and then walked them down to the truck. Leaving Sweet Pea and Betty on their own.

"I can't believe you're going to be step siblings with Jughead. Lucky you!" Sweet Pea was poking Betty in her ticklish spots, wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Ha ha! Very funny Pea. This isn't exactly going to be fun for me. How am I supposed to have you over when he'll be there all brooding and angry at me?" She sat on the couch now, arms crossed brow furrowed. "What were they thinking?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what FP was thinking." Sweet Pea took a seat next to Betty. "I think about it myself everytime I'm with you." Snaking his arm around her shoulders, he brought to his side, rubbing circles on her arm with his thumb.

"Everytime you're with me?" She was looking up at him now, bottom lip tucked up under her top teeth.

"Mmm-hmm, and when you're not with me, and when I'm trying to go to bed." The crook of his knuckle was under her chin now, pulling her lips towards his. "It's hard not to think about you Betts, in any capacity." Then his lips were hard on hers, his hot tongue slipping over her soft lips.

"Hmm, I think one baby born into the Serpents is enough for right now, don't you Sweet Pea?" Tanis was standing next to the couch, arms folded in front of her, one eyebrow cocked in that way she did. She looked like she might beat Sweet Pea's ass so, he pulled away from Betty.

"I wasn't going to sleep with her here on the couch. Why do you think I'm a fool Ma?" He was standing now, eye to eye with his Mom.

"No offence Sweet Pea, but I don't trust sixteen year olds to make informed decisions. Are you on birth control Betty?" It was a valid question, one that deserved an answer given the circumstances.

"I uh, no. No I'm not." Betty looked down at her sock covered toes. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, they hadn't exactly been thinking about the consequences of their actions if things ever did go further than planned.

"Mmmhmmm…. See? No one thinks these things through." Her pointer finger tapped her temple, her eyes narrowed on the teenagers. "You don't know how many young girls I see in and out of the hospital, not enough of them there for birth control pills or depo shots, or even to get a tubal. I suggest you make an appointment with your doctor Betty. It would be wise before you end up your Mom's shoes." Her arms were crossed now, eyes trained on Sweet Pea.

"I will Tanis, I promise. I'm not ready for that step yet, but I think you're right, I should be safe instead of stupid." Betty couldn't look at Sweet Pea, she was still looking at the neon patterns of her socks. Hands wrung together.

"Good, I should hope that you two would at least talk about this before you go making drastic choices. Don't forget Son, I'm only 32 and I don't think I should be called Grandma just yet." Tanis left the living room, disappearing into the kitchen where the smell of hot lasagna was coming from.

"I'm sorry Betty." Sweet Pea sat next to his girl again, placing a palm on her back. "I'm not an asshole, I wasn't trying to sleep with you right off the bat." Swivelling her head toward Sweet Pea, she smiled at him.

"I know Sweet Pea, If you were, you would treated me like Chuck. You would've been gone already." Her warm fingers came to rest on his upper thigh, her eyes never leaving his. "I love you Sweet Pea, we have time to explore, and we will, just not yet." Sweet Pea's eyes never left her as the words fell from Betty's mouth.

"I love you too Betts." He kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent.

"You two make sick. Get in here and get some of this lasagna." Tanis was standing in the kitchen doorway, hands on her hips, eyebrow arched.

"Come on." Sweet Pea held out a hand for her, she took it. She would probably let him lead her anywhere.

…~*~...

"Are you crazy?!" A fist smashes into the lopsided kitchen table, causing Alice to jerk in surprise.

"You wait just a goddamn minute boy! You apologize to Alice, scarin' the shit out of her like that. You don't have any leverage here Jug. Throwin' your weight around, here, in _my_ home? I'll knock you down several pegs, right where you belong. Now sit your ass down." FP was livid, shaking from his rage at his obstinate son.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cooper. I'm just trying to understand all of this." Jughead was apologetic for his actions, Alice didn't need to see his Dad's and his beef. Yet here she was, smiling sadly at him from across the table, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's alright Jughead, I understand, I'm still trying to understand myself." She reached across the dingy table top to pat his hand. She was trying, and she knew this wasn't easy for anyone.

"Look Son, I need you on board for this, I know it won't be smooth sailin' between you and Betty and Sweet Pea, but you have to make it work. We are all family, all Serpents. Do we have your blessing or what kid?" FP sat down now, leaning back into the rickety chair, his hand found Alice's thigh, he smiled at her brightly. It was more than he'd ever seen between his Dad and his own Mother. More love between the two of them than he'd ever seen in is whole life.

"Yeah, I'll do this, I'll get my head around it." The Jones men stood, hugged, then started pulling suitcases out of the hallway closet. It was time to move on.

…~*~...

 **1 month later….**

"Betty, Jughead, breakfast!" Alice yelled up the stairs, she was flipping the last pancake on the griddle. There were several heaping plates already on the table, blueberry pancakes, bacon, sausage, several types of syrup and orange juice. Alice felt like maybe she wasn't putting enough out for Jughead, so she promptly started to fry eggs when she heard the groan of the teenage boy at the top of the staircase.

"Good morning Mrs. C. You didn't have to go through all this trouble. I could have had a bowl of cereal." Jughead's bare feet stuck out from his pajama pants, he looked from the eggs to the stacks of pancakes and breakfast meats on the table.

"Oh please Jug, I would never let you just eat cereal and you know it." Alice handed him his empty plate just as his tummy rumbled. He smiled at her, hugged her then sat at the table.

"Thanks Mrs. C." He was grateful, his own mother had never thought enough of him to even make sure there was cheerios in the house, much less making breakfast from scratch. This last month was a wake up call, understanding that his Mom was not a good one in any capacity and the fact that Jellybean was with her had him incredibly concerned.

"It smells incredible in here Ally." FP was kissing her cheek, hand snaking down to pat her round backside.

"Thank you FP. I thought you might want some breakfast before your run, I'm going to miss my boys around the house." Alice had grown fond of Jughead in the few short weeks they'd been under the same roof.

"I know I appreciate it!" Jughead winked at Alice, then turned his attention back to the heaping plate before him.

"You made blueberry?" Betty's eyes were wide standing behind her chair next to Jughead, she could feel the hunger deep in her stomach. Blueberry pancakes were her favorite.

"Of course Betty dear, I thought you'd enjoy them. They're your favorite, eat up!"

"Alice, sit down, you need to eat with us." FP motioned for her to sit next to him. Things were different now with the Jones' and the Coopers in one house. FP insisted that Alice sit down, he never wanted to start a meal without her seated beside him. He expected open and honest communication as well as family time at least twice a week. It made the blending of their families that much easier, sort of. Betty and Jughead were more than a little awkward.

"You boys better not get into too much trouble this weekend. I need you back here whole, safe." Alice hadn't needed to worry about her club being safe in more than 20 years, she was concerned to say the least, her nerves were almost frazzled.

"You know we'll be alright. We're just slanging herb down the coast, it's no big deal. My girls just need to bake and bag, deliver to the senior center and keep the lines clear. I know you got this Alice." FP leaned into Alice's side, kissing her cheek while rubbing her back.

"I know, it's second nature, but I still worry. You better come back to me quickly."

"Always Mama."

Jughead and Betty glanced at each other, mouths full of bacon and pancakes. Betty was worried too, she'd never been away from Sweet Pea this long and she was worried about him and Jughead getting along. Things had been going alright lately, Sweet Pea and Jughead having minimal contact and her going over the Sweet Pea's place more often than not. She wanted to be able to have a normal friendship with Jughead again, but he was distant and he barely acknowledged that they lived together. They didn't walk to school together, and he avoided her at all costs when they were home. It was almost too much for her. She needed for the silence to be resolved, it was deafening.

Jughead wanted to talk to Betty, to clear the air between them, but he couldn't find the words, ironic. He just kept to himself, leaving after her for school, or before, whichever was more convenient. The tension between them was palpable, it made him wish he'd never walked away from her outside the Wyrm that night. He avoided her at school so he could have some peace, at home he could hear her on the phone with Sweet Pea, giggling, telling _him_ that she loved him, telling him good night. It was when Sweet Pea dropped her off at the end of the night that really got Jughead riled up, watching Sweet Pea's arms wrap around Betty, pulling her tight against his body and snaking his tongue into her mouth. Jughead felt like he might explode, like he wanted to punch through Sweet Pea's head. It always felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, he hated it. Then Betty started wearing the prospect patch, then Sweet Pea's patch below that. Jughead almost beat the shit out of the skinny punk. Betty with a property of patch on top of the prospect patch, it was too much for him. His Dad and Alice seemed to be all about it, all on board with Sweet Pea practically pissing on Betty's leg, staking claim to the girl before she'd even been voted in.

"You better hurry up and get ready, you can't be late to the clubhouse." Betty was speaking to him now, Jughead almost choked on his pancake.

"Uh, yeah, I know, I'm almost finished." He couldn't look at her, it hurt too much.

"Hey, when you get back, do you think we could talk? Maybe get a shake at Pop's?" Betty was hell bent on getting things back to normal. Jughead was interested in getting back on the Blue and Gold before all of this, then he was just gone.

"Why?" He asked, feeling very out of place all of a sudden.

"I wanted to talk about you coming back to the Blue and Gold, you said you wanted to then never showed back up." Betty took a gulp of orange juice.

"Oh, well, we'll see okay Betts?" He slid his chair back, picking his plate up to wash it, ignoring Betty's adverse reaction to his nickname for her.

"Let me know okay Jug?" She kept her head down, pushing the bacon around on her plate with her fork.

Silently, Jughead scrubbed the plate, taking his time to rinse the soapy foam from it's surface. He knew if he spoke that he would say something to damage the delicate nature of his and Alice's relationship. He didn't want to upset his new found friend. So he let the water flow over his fingers, the stoneware, and then turned off the water, placing the dish in the drain wrack. Quickly he turned, glancing at Betty, meeting Alice's pleading brown eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He was barely audible as he ran two steps at a time up the stairs, leaving Betty to stare at her plate in silence with FP and Alice.

…~*~...

"I wish you knew how hard this is for me. I know it's only for a couple of days, but it's already feeling like a year. You gonna call me baby girl?" Sweet Pea had Betty pinned under him on the twin bed in the back dorm room of the Whyte Wyrm, It was his Mom's room, just in case she got hammered and couldn't ride home.

"I'll call you Pea, you know I will. I hate this, I wish I could come with you." She kissed his full lips again, her fingertips rubbing circles on back under his shit.

"I'll hurry home, make it up to you." His tongue was hot against her lips, she let her eyes roll back in her head, his mouth was magic on her own. Her skin felt like it was on fire, she craved Sweet Pea like water, like she needed him to survive.

"You better." There was a knock on the door of the dorm. Sweet Pea, sat up on his elbows.

"Yeah?" He yelled toward the door.

"It's time Pea, lets dip." FP yelled back at him.

"Okay Boss, be right there." Sweet Pea let his forehead rest on hers.

"God I hate this shit." He kissed her again, lacing their fingers together.

"Me too, please be safe?" She plead with him.

"You know I will baby girl. I'm coming home to you." Then he was tying his boot laces, slipping his jacket on and kissing her goodbye before opening the door. Her heart broke a little. She already wanted to run for him, make him stay, but she didn't. She just stood in the doorway to the Whyte Wyrm with her Mother, watching their men ride away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cingulomania**

This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.

…~*~...

"Hey listen, we have some new product, if you'd like to expand your horizons, your own business, we can make arrangements. Give me a shout okay Ronnie?" FP held out his hand to his associate, the shorter balding man taking the outstretched hand with fervor.

"Will do FP, I'll hit you up soon. Thanks for comin' out, I hope we can meet up again soon." Ronnie clapped a hand on FP's back in camaraderie.

"You got it." FP sat on his bike, pulling his leather gloves over his hands. He watched his long time colleague enter his Escalade then take off.

When the Serpents showed up in Philly more than a decade ago, Ronnie was the only business man he could get to listen to him. The only man in their world that took what FP had in mind seriously. He was the oldest customer, and business friend that he had. The fact that Ronnie had sent him south to Florida to meet his other contacts was incredible. Sure they had heroin and cocaine, but what FP was offering didn't come with overdosing and addiction. Weed didn't tear families apart. Glad that their meetings were short and to the point, he had no doubts that Ronnie would be getting in touch with him before they even go to the Florida state line.

When FP got back to his club members, he handed the stack of cash to Sweet Pea, so they could sort it later. It was to hit the road, get to the Everglades City and slang herb to the Swamp people and the Southern Good Ole Boys of the Gulf Coast. They'd stop at least seven times to slang on the way, and probably another ten on the way back to Riverdale. They'd come home with at least four months of pay for the club, giving them some security until it was time to harvest again. Sweet Pea had this market on lock and this run was the first he'd been on that he was an actual asset for. Sweet Pea felt good, knowing he'd brought some job security to his crew, that he'd be able to produce not just a commodity, but an actual business plan. Jughead was jealous to say the least, absolutely green with envy over the relationship between his dad and the boy that stole his girl away.

"Alright boys, lets get on the road, get to the sun." FP was the first to rev his engine, then take off toward the highway. The sun was setting on Philly and they had sand to sink into.

Sweet Pea and Fangs followed their President, falling in line behind him, Jughead was among the last few to set out onto the highway, he was reluctant to leave, he wanted to see more than a back alley deal between his Father and a slumlord drug dealer. Yet here he was desperate to make his Dad see him in a better light. These last few months had him looking and feeling like jackass.

Six motorcycles roared down the interstate toward the Sunshine State, and financial freedom for a short while. They kept on for quite some time, until FP felt that they needed to stop and rest, then they found themselves parking in a motel lot, a vacancy sign in the window of the dingy little office. FP stepped inside, paid for three rooms, gave a key to two of the older Serpents, Tobias and Liam, that came along for the ride, a key to Fangs and Sweet Pea, then handed his key to Jughead. They set a time to rise and vacate, then went to their respective rooms, sleep was a must at this point.

"I feel like I might be asleep already." Jughead let the bags fall from his shoulder, onto the carpeted floor in front of the bed, he looked around and scrunched his face up in distaste.

"I hear that boy. Lets get some shut eye." FP noticed his sons lack of comfort in the room. "Could be worse, we could be outdoors, layin' in the grass, or under a bridge? This is far better than getting caught up by the Ghoulies out in the open. Go ahead, take your pick, just stay on top of the comforter." FP, took his jacket off, setting it on the mini fridge.

"This could be way better if you'd have just left Sweet Pea in Riverdale. I'm sure Betty is dying without his tongue down her throat." The words were out of his mouth faster than he had time to think them. Wide eyed, he turned to his Dad. "I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean, well, I did mean it, but I'm not trying to start anything. I'm glad to be on this trip. Glad to be here with you, to be trusted enough for this run."

"It's okay, I know things are still bad between you two, I just wish you'd squash this beef between you, let shit go. Betty chose her path Jug, just like you did, just like I did. Lets sleep okay?" FP hadn't the energy to deal with the teenage heartache, he had a soon to be ex-wife accusing him of everything under the sun, and a pregnant live in girlfriend with the same type of soon to be ex-husband, it was exhausting.

"Sorry Dad. Goodnight." Jughead laid down in his clothes on top of the itchy material of the comforter, it smelled stale and old, dust moates flew all around him no doubt. His eyelids were heavy when he heard his Dad speak again.

"It's alright son but, we have to be bigger than this issue between you and Pea, we have a lot of ground to cover, a lot of business to take into consideration. You are next in line for the throne and I don't want you screwing this up for yourself, having this hate for your brother. Sweet Pea has given us a way to earn that isn't in Jingle Jangle or prostitution, or runnin' guns for the cartel. It's a real way to help out the community back home and a way to advance our businesses. I need you on board. I love you Jug. Good night." Then he was silent, allowing for his weary head to rest finally, eyelids heavy in the dimly lit room.

FP was snoring before Jughead's mind finally shut down and allowed him to sleep. Not before he could think of all of the different ways Sweet Pea was a better fit for a Serpent leader, and Betty's boyfriend. Not before he seen a whole life for everyone without him around, not before he full on submersed himself in self hatred and pitty. He felt like a douche, rolling over once again, settling into the stiff pillow beneath his head. A long drawn out breath allowed for a small bit of comfort, enough to let him relax, finding sleep at last.

…~*~...

"I can't wait to see you baby girl. I wish this would go by faster. How's Mama Coop?" Sweet Pea was laying on top of the musty comforter of one of the twin beds in the room, his head resting on his bent arm. He'd already kicked off his boots, needing to feel free of the heavy leather and gum sole. Fangs eye roll was not out of view of Sweet Pea, which was intentional.

"She's doing alright. She's used to be being alone. My Dad always did what he could to stay gone as late as possible. She's cleaning the Wyrm, wnats things to be perfect for your return. For FP." Betty sighed a little at the thought of them coming home.

"Good, good. I'm glad you're there with her though, this place is disgusting. How are _you_ doing?" Rolling over to his side, he let his body relax again, listening to Betty's sweet voice allowed him to release the stresses of their trip so far, it'd only been three days.

"You two are gonna make me blow chunks. It's sickening." Fangs yelled out so Betty could hear, he opted to take a quick shower so he could get away from the love sick puppy in the room. "I'll leave you to it Pea." He winked at his friend then exited the room.

"Enjoy Fangs, if you hurl, make sure to clean it up." Betty laughed at their banter, she missed her boys. She missed FP, and she even missed Jughead.

"When do you think you'll be heading back?" Betty was worried about the swamp and the meeting that was to follow.

"We should be down there in the next couple of days. We'll stay another couple, then we'll head back. So, next weekend about?" Betty's heart sank into her stomach, she wanted to cry. How could she be away from her love that long? They'd already been gone for three days and she was aching for his touch.

"I might die before you even start North again." She let her head fall into her fluffy pink pillow. Her eyes tingling with unshed tears. She'd never thought this run would take so much out of her. "I hate this. Is it always like this?" She was worried and lonely.

"It isn't always this long, but we have a lot of product to move, we're meeting some new people too. Hopefully we get some decent contracts, make more headway on the East coast. I'll be back before you know it baby girl. I love you Betts." Sweet Pea was feeling the longing for his girl, but he'd been on the road before, been gone for much longer, he was ready for the reunion when they came back to Southside.

"I love you too Pea, so much. Get some sleep, shoot me a text when you get back on the road. Please, be safe and come home to me." Betty let a tear slide from her closed eyes, the wetness falling onto her pillow.

"You know I will. I can't wait to see you Betty. Sleep well, or at least try. I love you." Sweet Pea's heart hurt just a little, he knew he'd be seeing her soon.

"I love you too Sweet Pea. Good night."

…~*~...

Florida was more than Sweet Pea could have hoped for. Thankfully Jughead hadn't started any shit with him lately, so things were panning out for the Serpents. They finally made it down to the swamp, Sweet Pea was pleasantly surprised that he even liked it there. He'd seen the West Coast, with its bohemian and hippie vibes. He'd never seen the mix of the South with tropical island, he wished Betty was here with him, that they could sit on the beach and watch the sun set. He wanted to see the look on her face after seeing the old southern churches, the palm tree lined streets, the ocean in the background. It smelled of salt and water, and he longed to hold Betty close, taking in the architecture of this totally foreign land he now stood on. Making a mental note to take pictures for her, he parked his bike next to his President in front of the little bar they were scheduled to meet at.

"You boys stay out here, I'll grab you when we are ready. No funny business, and no bickering, okay ladies?" FP stuck his finger out, pointing toward Jughead and Sweet Pea.

"Yeah Dad, play nice in public, I think we got it." Jughead shrugged off his bike, not making eye contact with Sweet Pea or his Dad, he was busy checking out the tall blonde that stepped out of the sweet shop across the street.

"Don't be a dick Jug. I mean it, you fuck up, you'll be payin' for it this time. No more freebees, not after the last time." FP walked inside the dingy low lit building.

"Jesus Jughead, why don't you just fuck her in the middle of the street?" Fangs was on one lately. His pissy attitude was starting to get on Jughead's nerves, not to mention the asshole was staring daggers at him.

"You wish, only problem is I wouldn't be fucking you Fangs." Jughead's eyebrow shifted on his face, obviously not amused with Fangs and his antics.

"You think you could fuck me good Juggy? Could you handle me? I don't think you could, besides, I'm not into whiny bitches Jones, or I'd have already fucked your face to keep you quiet." Fangs gathered his wallet and his keys from his bike, turning from the group of Serpents, who were stone faced and silent, to walk down the street. He never saw it coming, never expected to fall to his knees at the feeling of the blow to the back of his head. He never thought he'd see stars like they did in the cartoons of his youth. He never realized that he was punching into the soft flesh of Jughead's belly amidst the shooting patterns that still peppered his vision. Fangs Fogarty didn't realize he'd broken Jughead's nose until the blood spilled onto his knuckles and the sidewalk beneath their feet, the droplets scattered over their steel toes and somewhat onto their jeans. Jughead was matching Fangs blow for blow, smashing his fist into Fangs eye, feeling the tissue there give under the impact of Jughead's knuckles. At one point Jughead had the upper hand, his closed fist landing in the center of Fangs stomach, Fangs doubling over in pain, nearly losing his continental breakfast. He thought he might vomit right on Jughead; would serve the turd right. Fangs used the sick feeling to push up and land another hit to Jughead's jaw, his head flying sideways, eyes crossing from the impact, spittle flying freely from his open mouth.

The screams of his brothers and the bystanders were drown out by the sound of his own harsh breathing and the desire to beat the ever loving shit out the smug bastard beneath his own body. The tight bodied blond ran in front of a passing car to come to Jughead's rescue, all six of them had noticed that particular act of kindness. Jughead had given up the fight, for the chick at his side on the concrete of Everglades City. Typical that Jones would find the one dumb slut to sulk and cry on, smash her than leave in the next couple of days. Jones more and more like his old man was all the time, he just didn't know it yet. Jughead's surrender pissed Fangs off to no end, he wanted to beat into the soft flesh the punk's face, black his eyes and make sure his nose never healed, but he stopped.

"Get up you bitch! You fuckin' pansy ass princess. You can talk shit behind our backs, and in your precious school paper, but you can't stand up and fight like a goddamn man Jughead? We're your brothers, the only family you have left and you treat us like shit. If you can't stand in solidarity with us, then you shouldn't be wearing this patch. Especially the oroborus, that's a privilege, none of us got the option, and here you are _given_ the fuckin' thing. Buck up Forsythe, because everyone here is sick of your shit!" Fangs was on both feet now, wiping his own blood from his brow. Righting the leather on his back, he left his brother's to pick up the president's son from the concrete.

With whatever luck Jughead had left, the beautiful, blue eyed blond was bracing his head in her lap. Her slender fingers were cool against his swelling face, he let his eyelids slide closed at the sheer feeling of her skin on his own.

"Oh my gawd, are you alright darlin'?" Her slight southern drawl was heavenly to his throbbing ears.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just need some ice and a couple advil." He looked into her eyes now, she smiled at him.

"I think I can help with that. Come on." She stood up, holding a hand out to Jughead.

"That's real cute Jug. Try to be back in time for negotiations." One of the other Serpent boys said.

"No problem Tobias." Jughead sent a half wink to the larger boy.

"So much for staying out of trouble. FP's gonna shit." Sweet Pea was looking around them, at the stares they were receiving from the townies.

"Jughead is on the road to a hospital bed, I'm just sayin'." Liam said.

"No shit. Come on Liam, let's get some breakfast, or lunch, whatever time it is. This week is gonna be long, and tiring."


	16. Chapter 16

**Cingulomania**

 **Chapter 16**

This a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.

…~*~...

" _ **When the sins of my Father**_

 _ **Weigh down in my soul**_

 _ **And the pain of my Mother**_

 _ **Will not let me go**_

 _ **Well I know there can come fire from the sky**_

 _ **To refine the purest of kings**_

 _ **And even though**_

 _ **I know this fire brings me pain**_

 _ **Even so**_

 _ **And just the same…"**_

…~*~...

The roaring of motorcycles permeated the small town streets, residents young and old were gathering on the streets to watch the leather clad men ride past the small shops and eateries they'd filed out of. There were only a handful of motorcycle riders in their little semi rural area, they'd known the men by first name, known them based on their occupations and which end of town they resided. Emerald green snakes woven on the back's of the riders gleamed brightly in the sunlight of the Floridian afternoon. Young men with harsh scowls and badass personas sat astride the motorcycles, looking for their President. He was standing in a way that exudes sex appeal and danger. He was the object of many a woman's attention. With his rugged unshaven face, the way his leather fell over her his shoulders and dripped down his muscled back. For the few women that were openly gawking at him, he was the flavor of the day, a rack of ribs sauced and waiting to be devoured.

It'd been a couple of days since the streets of Everglades City were being ridden by the Serpents and their new found comrades, the rowdy townies they'd all grown up with. Jughead had taken to escorting the tall lanky blonde around town on the back of his bike, much to his Dad's dismay. The girl was more trouble than all the Serpents combined, but she sure was pretty as a peach. FP was pissed as hell when he found the two of them naked all over his bed in the dingy motel room he shared with the teenage boy. It was one thing to have a good time with a local girl here and there, but it was an entirely different thing to be banging the girl on your Dad's bed. FP was perplexed by Jughead's behavior as of late, he wanted to slap the taste of the boy's mouth, but he thought better of it. His own Father had tried to beat the piss and vinegar out of him once, it hadn't worked. It only made him more determined to be a punk ass kid. That was when Alice left, pregnant and afraid.

So when it came time for the Serpents to meet up with the wild Florida boys and Jughead hadn't shown up, FP was raging inside. He knew exactly where the boy was and what he was doing. You never put pussy before business, you never put women before the club, and his punk son was doing both. They waited for another twenty minutes for the Serpent prince to show, he didn't.

FP and the Wild Boys leader led the others back through town to an old dirt road. Trees and other foliage encroached on their pathway. At the end of the dirt road there was a shack, it didn't look lived in, it looked barely inhabitable at best. James, the Wild Boys leader, hopped out of his beat up chevy pick-up truck, entered the little cabin and waited for the rest to enter. They had business to tend to, and James was getting restless.

"Y'all need to reign in yer boy, the one with the hat. That girl, Bennie-Jo, she's problems, more than an incredible rack and a set of great stems. Ya know what a I mean?" One of the younger boys said to Sweet Pea before entering the door.

"He's not gonna listen to me, you might give him a try though. He's an asshole, probably deserves his pee to burn." Sweet Pea smiled at the kid, they seemed to be around the same age.

"I figured, after we caught them foolin' around the holler, but it's all fun and games til her Daddy come for him. It's not a good day for anyone when that man is running' after ya. He large ya know?" He popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it with a match, waving the flame until it went out.

"Hmmm…" FP had overheard the exchange, wondering what type of problems were heading their way.

"Let's get down to business boys." James pulled out his calculator and a cash box. "You wanna move how many pounds?" The curly headed man was leaning back in his busted office chair, one arm swung over the back of it.

"That depends on how well we can move it down here." FP came to stand in front of James' desk.

"I can move horse shit from one end of town to the other, make a good two grand doin' it. Le' me do ma job and I'll let ya do yers. Deal?" James stuck his hand out toward FP. FP looked form the dirty hand to the nearly toothless man at the end of it, then took it in his own hand.

"Deal."

…~*~...

" _ **The seed needs the water**_

 _ **Before it grows out of the ground**_

 _ **But it just keeps on getting hard**_

 _ **And the hunger more profound**_

 _ **Well I know there can come tears from the eye**_

 _ **But they may as well be in vain**_

 _ **Even though**_

 _ **I know these tears come with pain**_

 _ **Even so**_

 _ **And just the same…"**_

…~*~...

"Hey, we should probably slow it down a bit, I missed my meeting this morning, I'm on the shit list with my Dad as it is, especially after the thing with Fangs out on the street the other day. I like spending time with you but, I have a job to do here." Jughead was pulling his boxers back on, watching Bennie-Jo's ass from where he stood. She was damn near perfect, almost exactly like Betty, it didn't hurt that her name was so similar either.

"You'll be gone soon, I might not see you again. I want as much time with you as I can get Juggy. Doncha like me?" She looked over her bare shoulder at him, batting her eyelashes to get her way.

"You can bat your lashes at me all you want Bennie, but that doesn't mean I'm not in trouble. Get your ass dressed, my Old Man is gonna be here soon." He watched her, never giving her a glimpse of what he was actually thinking.

"Fine, I'll just leave then." She rose from the bed, dressing hastily in her bra and panties, nearly stubbing her toe when she turned around to grab her skirt and blouse from the edge of the bed. Her lip pushed out and her eyebrows knit together. No one had ever turned her down, nor had they told her to leave before, maybe she was losing her touch.

"Hey, look at me." He stood next to her, pants slung low on his hips. Bennie-Jo couldn't help the rush of moisture between her thighs at the thought of him between them. Begrudgingly, she tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"What Jughead?" She had her white skirt and her soft yellow blouse hanging in her hands.

"I do like you. A lot. I just have business, and I can't mess it up right now. My Dad is pissed about the other night still. I have a couple of more days in town, then it's back to Riverdale. I have a feeling I'll be back though." He hooked his index finger under her chin, tilting her head back, elongating her creamy neck.

"Don't play around with me Juggy." She was serious, even though she was usually the one to be playing around.

"I'm not darlin', don't you worry." Then he kissed her.

…~*~...

" _ **And the seas are full of water**_

 _ **That stops by the shore**_

 _ **Just like the riches of grandeur, oh no no**_

 _ **Never reach ghe port**_

 _ **And let the clouds fill with thunderous applause**_

 _ **And let the lightning be the veins**_

 _ **That fill the sky**_

 _ **With all that they can drop**_

 _ **When it's time to makde a change…"**_

…~*~...

FP sat on his bike, looking out over the Gulf of Mexico, watching the sun set over the ripples of water. He took a deep breathe, releasing the stress he'd been holding onto for what felt like years. He'd finally been given a moment to think, a moment to fully accept what he was about to go home to in a few days. He was going home to Alice, to live in her home, with her daughter and his son. He was going to get his divorce finalized, and move forward with Alice and their baby. This was his last chance to have something good, to leave behind his juvenile shit and be a real man. He knew the baby Alice had given up when they were teenagers was his. He knew it by the look Hal gave him every time they were in the same room. It was time to find himself some happiness, finally. He wanted to have his family with Alice, their children, and their baby. It was good, he was good. He was happy, and it was about time. Taking out a cigarette from his pack, he lit it with his zippo, inhaling deeply.

The sun had set fully now, the sky turning an inky blue mixed with bright red orange clouds. He could hear the crickets beginning their night song, the lapping of the water on the sand of the shore. It felt right, it was right. He couldn't wait to get home to Alice, he looked forward to their reunion. When his cigarette was done, he smashed it out on the sole of his boot, then tucked the butt into his jacket pocket. His bake roared to life, taking one last look at the ocean, allowing himself to kick off from the sandy area, then he rode away.

FP Jones was a new man, turning a new leaf. Of course he was still the Serpent's leader, he was still a hard ass man, a force to be reckoned with in Southside. He felt the weight of it all whip away in the wind that blew past him. He just wished that he could smack reasoning into his son's head. That the more he fooled around with this Bennie-Jo, the deeper he'd end up in the girl's mess. FP learned earlier that the girl was a real tease. She'd had her good times and then some. She made the girls of the Southside sound like angels in disguise. He wanted more for his son, more than a dirty used up chick in some half hick town. He would have liked Betty for his son, but she was done with the mind fuck. She wanted her own happily ever after, and FP didn't blame her one bit.

Upon his arrival at the only motel in the small town, FP found the door ajar, Jughead seated on his bed, phone in his hand. Instinctually, FP pulled his own phone from his inside jacket pocket, there were several missed calls from Alice. Jughead looked up from the cellular device and to his Dad.

"Hey Dad." Jughead's eyes were puffy, rimmed red from crying, voice thick with emotion.

"What's going on Jug?" FP didn't dare look at his phone, he wanted to hear it from Jughead first.

"Alice, she's in the hospital. Something's wrong, they don't know what yet. We need to cut this trip short and head home Dad." Jughead stood, wishing that he hadn't been crying, worried about his step mom.

"Do the other guys know?" FP was trying his hardest to keep his head clear, stay focused.

"No, I haven't told them yet, I was waiting for you." A single tear slipped down Jughead's cheek, his hand shot up to swipe at it.

"Okay, uh, tell them. Let's do this, I'll call James, and then I'll call Alice. Hurry Jughead, we have to go." He was already scrolling to the 'J' section in his contacts, no longer looking at his son. Jughead was already out of the door and knocking on the next door over when James picked up the call.

"This is James." The voice was clear on the other end of the line.

"Hey James, my Ole Lady is in hospital, we have to leave today. I can make another trip back as soon as I know what's going on. I'll drop off the package before I leave." FP hoped like hell that James was an understanding type of guy. He prayed like never before that they could keep this business going, that he would make it in time to see his woman before something truly awful happened.

"Oh shit man, yeah, get on home FP. Don't keep family waitin'. Contact me when you know things are solid." James was a family man himself, he had two young daughters and a son on the way himself. If anything were to happen to his kids, his wife, while he was away on business, he might lose his mind.

"Aw, jeez, thanks James. I will. Three days tops til I can get home. I'll let you know when we will be back." FP stood eerily still, listening for the other man to speak.

"No problem buddy. Just make sure your youngin's are are safe and sound. We'll hear from ya soon enough." Then the line was dead. The screen was clear now, save for a picture of Alice he'd taken that night after her latest serpent dance. She was smiling seductively at him, bottom lip tucked under her pearly top front teeth. He had to talk to her. Selecting her name from his contacts, he called his woman. The line rang several times, then her voicemail played. He hung up the call, then tried Betty, who answered on the second ring.

"FP?" She was breathless, stress oozing from her voice. "We tried to call you, Mom started having pains. Then she started bleeding, I got her to the hospital. She's been in with the doctor for awhile, they're doing some tests. I'm scared FP." FP scrubbed his face with his hand, he was shaking now, unsure as to what to say to help ease Betty's upset.

"Betty, listen to me alright? We're leaving town in a little while. I need you to stay calm. Try to give me as much information as possible, leave a message, a voicemail, anything. I'm coming to you alright Betty? I'm comin', tell Alice I'm comin'. Tell her I love her, I love her so damn much. I'm on my way." His throat was tight with emotion, he felt utterly lost.

"Okay, I'll talk with you soon." Betty sounded small.

"Talk to you later Betty." He tried to keep his tears at bay, but he couldn't help it, he lost it, sitting on the bed, head in his hands. He hadn't cried like this since he was a child. Letting the tears flow freely, his hands were soaked, his nose was stuffy. He needed to leave. Pushing through his emotions, he began to pack his sack, tossing socks and underwear in the bag haphazardly, grabbing pairs of pants from the dresser drawers with no regard to their care. By the time Jughead returned to the room, both of their bags were packed and FP was pulling out his debit card to pay for the rooms.

"Come, on we're going home Jug." With his bug on his shoulder, room key in hand, FP exited the room he'd been staying in for the last several days.

…~*~...

" _ **Make it rain**_

 _ **Make it rain down low**_

 _ **Make it rain**_

 _ **Make it rain**_

 _ **Make it rain**_

 _ **Make it rain down low**_

 _ **Make it rain**_

 _ **Oh make it rain."**_

…~*~...

Alice Cooper sat in the small room with the radiologist. The cool jelly had already been squirted onto her belly, the little ultrasound handle was gliding over her abdomen. Alice looked for any sign of danger in the young woman's face, she found nothing. Looking toward the door, she knew FP wouldn't be here just yet, but she hoped that Betty would be coming back from the phone call soon. Scared, alone, it felt all too familiar. She didn't want to be in this little room without FP, without his calloused hands on her own, his stubbled chin scratching over her temple. He soothed her in a way that no one else could. She longed to smell his oil tinged musk, to see his half smile shining just for her. She tried to not to let the tears fall, or to let the ball in her throat phase her much, but when the woman sat up straight all of a sudden, looking from her to the screen before her, Alice couldn't help but let the tears loose down her cheek.

"What is it? Is the baby alright?" She was desperate for any type reassurance.

"I honestly can't say ma'am, I'm sorry." The young woman grabbed two tissues from the box on her table, handing them to Alice. "Here, clean up where I've missed." She then proceeded to wipe away the mess of jelly on Alice's stomach and her utensil, then stood. "If you'll follow me Mrs. Cooper, I'll let the Dr. have these images, and he will be in to see you." Alice followed the woman down the hallway back toward her assigned room to wait once more. Betty was waiting in the room with tear stained cheeks and blowing her nose.

"Mom! Any news?" Betty was sick with worry, desperate for anything new to tell FP.

"No, nothing yet, I have to wait for the doctor. You got a hold of FP?" Alice was settling into the hospital bed, holding her abdomen in pain.

"I did, they're on their way home Mom. He said he loves you and he's coming to you." Betty tucked the thin blanket in around her Mother.

"Thank you for being here Betty, you have no idea what it means to me." Alice let herself cry for the first time since the pains had started in her lower back.

"I'm always here for you Mom. Always." Betty hugged her mom, then gave her a tissue.

Alice leaned back on the stiff mattress, closing her eyes. "I hope he gets here soon."

"I know Mom, he's trying. You know he'll be here. They all will." Betty was certain that all they guys would be making the rounds as soon as they got back in town.

"I know, this all brings back memories for me, it was terrible. To be in the cold hospital wing of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, alone. My parents didn't even come. They didn't acknowledge that Charles was even part of me. They threw me away, threw away my son, our son." Alice had never admitted this to anyone, especially not outloud. "I was scared, just your age Betty, having a baby alone. They let me hold him for a little while, then they took him from me. He was so beautiful." Then Alice was silent, reliving those events in her mind.

"I didn't know Mom. I won't leave you, and neither will FP. You mean everything to him. You need to get some rest though, you're overworked, overstressed. Lean back, try to sleep." Smoothing her Mother's hair back, Betty felt the buzz of her cell phone in her back pocket. She pulled out before sitting down on the plastic chair. It was a message from Jughead.

 _Betty, we're on our way, tell your Mom we will be there in few days._

 _Try to hold it together Betts._

" _ **Oh make it rain."**_

 _ **Make It Rain by Foy Vance**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Cingulomania**

… **~*~...**

 _ **A/N: I am literally still in shock about this last week's episode. I won't do y'all dirty like the writers of our beloved show, I swear it. Also, we should be getting back to Riverdale, getting our Falice and Sweet B fix as well. There may or may not be a surprise visitor from South over yonder. At any rate, without any further ado… Here is Cingulomania. ~S.C.**_

This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.

 **Chapter 17**

…~*~...

Bennie-Jo was well aware of the Serpent drama before Jughead even made his way to her tiny house on the other side of town. His tear stained face was filled with emotion for his step mother, someone she'd heard about to almost neaseum. She wanted to be his center point, the one he cried for, the one he spent every waking hour thinking about. She'd never really wanted any other boy to want her as bad as she wanted him to want her, he was special. She knew that he had potential to dote on her, and treat her the way she felt she should be treated. So she held him while he let the tears soak her blouse, she kissed his swollen eyelids as he spoke of the woman that had started out hating his every breath. She tried to tug on his belt end to distract him from his incessant talk about this Alice woman, pushing her hands away, then took a step back.

"Bennie, I don't have time for this, I'm leaving, we have to make sure that Alice is alright, that the baby is okay. I'll call you when I'm able. I just wanted to say goodbye, let you know that I was going." He reached out toward Bennie-Jo, to offer her a hug after their time together, she was ticked to say the least. Slipping away from his embrace, doing her best to keep him coming for her yet he didn't. He really wasn't phased by her rude shrug from his outstretched arms. On the other hand, she did notice that he wasn't still reaching for her, which caused prickly heat to raise in her cheeks.

"How dare you Jughead Jones!" Her nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms, Jughead noticed that action; he remembered another blondes hands rolling into fists of bloody anger. The knot in his throat fell into the pit of his stomach, he took another step back without thinking.

"How dare I? I'm not obligated to you Bennie, we're having a good time here." Jughead wasn't trying to have a long term relationship with anyone, much less this random chick from another state who seemed to be showing her bat shit crazy colors now. It'd only been a few days, and here she was acting like a jealous ex girlfriend.

"You aren't obligated? Who said you were Jughead? Jeez Louise, catchin' feelins' already? Doesn't seem your style." Arms folded in front of her, she was trying to guard herself. "I just thought you were staying is all. I thought we had something good going on." She turned away from him, swallowing back the emotion that had risen in her own throat, shocking even herself.

"Right, something good, hmm. There's no charter here in Florida, that means I have to go. Family first, that also means I have to go." Something inside of Jughead told him to run as fast as he possibly could, and he did. He couldn't figure out what it was that was causing him to feel such unease, but he jumped on his bike and turned it on the spot, dirt and grass flying around him as he went.

He didn't look back, never seen Bennie-Jo run out of the house. Never seen her rage flow through her veins, nor did he see the hair that she pulled out of her own head in frustration, and he certainly didn't see when she threw the rickety patio furniture into the lawn, or how she stomped on the shards of wood and wicker. She was a loose cannon, he was right in leaving when he did, she was out for blood now. She screamed with all of her might, the blood vessels bursting in her eyes despite her guttural growl into the air. Bennie-Jo was hellfire and she would destroy everything in her path until she was satisfied with the results.

Jughead was miles away by the time Bennie-Jo's Father returned home, his front yard looking like a hurricane hit. Knowing it was Hurricane Bennie, he didn't know how to handle her anymore. Her erratic behavior was becoming a concern. He couldn't hunt down every Tom, Dick, and Harry just to appease her. He couldn't justify breaking arms or blacking eyes for her benefit any longer. Her newest conquest was one of his own associates afterall; the kid didn't even know what he'd gotten into, what hell he'd unknowingly unleashed. He was dealing the Serpent's marijuana, had been for months now, to pay the bills. After his wife passed away, he had no choice, he was raising their little girl alone on a sole income. Thanks to Ronnie, he was back in business.

"What the hell have ya done Bennie-Jo? What is the matter with ya?" He grabbed the girl by her wrists, pulled her around to look at him.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" She thrashed about, trying to free her arms from her Dad's massive hands.

"God damn it Bennie! Stop this shit, right now!" He swung her around, trying to get her inside of the small house. She screamed a gutteral animal like scream then kicked at his shins.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Then next thing she knew, she was being tossed onto the couch like a rag doll, it made her more angry. Her Dad pulled out his cell phone and made a call. She began to pull pictures from the walls, smashing the frames and glass onto the wooden floors. Her Dad left her on her own, and went out front.

The red and blue lights came into view when she finally made it to the kitchen, kicking chairs and the table across the small berth. She wasn't coherent when the police came barreling in through the front door, she was barely sane enough to stand. It took four officers of the law to take her down to the ground, and another two to cuff her. Her struggle was so great that she began to bruise with her thrashing, she couldn't care less, she just wanted to destroy everything.

"Take her away, for awhile this time, I can't do this anymore." The large man, went back inside to gather a few things, then he would make his way to Riverdale, to learn from FP Jones and his crew.

…~*~...

"Hey there Mama Coop. How are you feeling?" Toni got the call from Betty just after her shift at the Wyrm. She locked up and settled into her car when her phone lit up and rang loudly in the small confines of the beater she drove. She answered it, knowing something had to be up since she had just been with Betty and Alice a few hours earlier.

"I'm okay Toni dear. It's just painful, my stomach and my back." Alice laid a hand on her slightly swollen abdomen. She was in more pain than she was leading on, she could feel the wetness between her legs, knowing it was blood flowing there, onto the pad the nurse had given her upon her arrival. She had been pregnant three times, and this had never occurred before, she was lost.

"I'm so sorry, I wish you guys had told me sooner, I would have shut down the Whyte Wyrm hours ago." Toni sat in the vacant plastic chair next to Betty, taking her hand in her own, immediately giving it a squeeze.

"We didn't know that she would be admitted." Betty looked exhausted, she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders too.

"I could have helped, you shouldn't be here alone, just the two of you with our men out there in the damn swamp. I got a message from Jughead, they're on their way. FP is balls to the wall, they're riding through the night. I called in a favor from Philly though. They should be able to drive from there, be a day sooner." Tony pulled her hair up, wrapping a hair tie around her pink locks.

"What would we do without you Toni?" Alice smiled softly at Toni. She'd missed this, a family, her Mom.

"Get some rest Mama, I'm not going anywhere." Alice obliged the teenager, setting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes. She just wanted to feel FP's stubble on her forehead as he kissed her there. His calloused palms upon her arms, her cheeks. She missed him, longed for his scent in her nostrils, his voice in her ears, his lips upon her own.

"You still should have told me at least, I could have been calling favors in Florida. You're a pain in the ass chick." Toni settled into Betty's side linking their arms together. "Get some rest, I have a couple of the girls making some food, they'll be in soon with it. The slop they give you here would turn a dead man's stomach." Betty smiled at her friend, then obliged the girl.

"My Mom is right, what would we do without you?"

…~*~...

FP was beyond tired, he had to ask Sweet Pea to take over driving the van for him. There was a slight hesitation, seeing as the boy had never driven a vehicle towing a trailer loaded with their bikes before. Hyper aware of the lines on either side of the street, and the five other guys in the vehicle with him, Sweet Pea's eyes were wide with worry. Fangs was sitting in the passenger seat, looking out of the window at the guardrails zooming by them. The silence in the van was deafening, it made everyone feel more on edge. FP was in the farthest row back, stretched out on the bench seat with his leather clad arm over his eyes. Sweet Pea snuck a peak in the rearview, checking the status of each of his brothers behind him. Jughead was looking out of the window behind Sweet Pea, checking out as much mentally as he could. Jughead took his phone from the confines of his jacket to check it, clearing his throat, he made eye contact with Sweet Pea.

"Everything okay Jug?" Sweet Pea asked earnestly, his brows knitting together with worry. They all knew about the crazy little blonde in Florida, it was quite difficult to ignore.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jughead looked from Sweet Pea to Fangs, who was turned around in his seat, then out of the window. "I guess I'm not fine. I'm just worried. I didn't exactly leave things on the right foot back there. I think I really screwed the pooch this time." Jughead bit his lip, looking from Fangs to Sweet Pea.

"That's putting it mildly brother." Fangs was fully turned in his seat now, left leg bent to lean on the arm rest. "I heard some the Wild Boys talking about the last guy she was involved with, he got sent up on domestic charges. Aggravated assault and battery too. She was unscathed Jug, not a scratch. She's bad news, let's hope she took the hint." Withdrawing the pack of cigarettes from the front pocket of his jacket, Fangs pulled one out and lit it, the light warm amber of the lighter illuminating the front seat slightly.

"I was worried about that, I heard that around town, people gossiping. I should have listened. I've just been, preoccupied. I think it's out of my system now." Jughead met Sweet Pea's eyes in the rearview again.

"Let's just hope she isn't going to be looking for you any time soon." Sweet Pea was feeling for Jughead right now, he didn't want to see one mistake turn into jail time or worse. What a punishment for wanting to have a good time.

"I'm going to keep a low profile from here on out. I'm with you Sweet Pea, I hope she doesn't come looking for me." Jughead looked away from the two boys in the front seat.

"Of all the girls in all the swamps, you had to find the one crazier than Cheryl. Tough break man." Fangs twisted himself in the cloth captain's chair, returning to his own mindless staring out of the window. "You don't think she'd actually come looking for you do you Jughead?" Fangs had a bad feeling about the girl from the start. The way she'd rushed over to help Jughead when he'd sucker punched Fangs in the back of the head. How she would narrow her eyes at the other Serpent's when they met up. It kind of freaked Fangs out.

"I sure hope not Fangs." Then the boys went silent, not wanting to say what they were all thinking.

They were hours out of Riverdale now, five if Sweet Pea had his mileage correct. He would drive about two and half hours, then let Fangs take over before his own eyelids gave into sleep and exhaustion. He couldn't help his mind racing, wanting desperately to see his girl and feel her soft lips meet his own. He needed to hold her, to smell her sweet floral scent. He needed to sleep in his own bed, to feel the weight of his comforter over his aching body, Betty tucked in next to him. Home is what he longed for, and a peanut mallow sandwich to satiate his hunger. He was a simple man, a man of few needs.

Fangs was watching his friend's thoughts bounce around in his head, he was overthinking as usual, probably about Betty Cooper, probably about food. He knew it was too much to ask his buddy to share his thoughts with him, a little too much information if he were being honest with himself. Fangs Fogarty totally understood the infatuation with Betty, but this was beyond wanting to know the girl a little better. His friend was lost to them all now, thinking about cuddling no doubt, or smelling her hair. It was kind of funny, thinking of Sweet Pea sniffing a girl's hair, or just wanting to simply lay down next to one. He wished that he had the good sense to find a girl that turned him into a bitch, had him wishing his pillow case was doused in her perfume, or that she had left her sweater in his bedroom so he had an excuse to go see her. He felt the gulf between him and his friend more than ever now, wishing there wasn't one there.

By the time he'd finished his own musings over the love affair that was Sweet Pea and Betty, his friend was losing sight of the road. His eyelids hung heavy and he yawned freely now.

"Hey there brotha, let me take this van to the snake pit yeah?" Fangs clapped a hand on Sweet Pea's leather clad arm.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Fangs." He said through another yawn. "I appreciate it, you have no idea." He yawned again.

"No problem, I got this." Fangs laughed a little to himself.

Sweet Pea pulled the van over to the side of the road, doing his best not to wake the three sleeping guys in the back. Jughead watched the switch silently, wishing like hell that he could have his own friendships back. That he could just call up Archie or Betty and go for burgers or to the Bijou for a night of cheesy movies and dry popcorn. He longed for the camaraderie he'd once held with those two people. He wondered if he'd ever get it back, if he could ever be civil with Betty again. He'd be trying like hell to get it back to normal, he lived with the girl afterall, and next to Archie Andrews no less. He'd have to suck up his pride and push his way through the uncomfortable feeling of having to admit his faults. It was worth the pressure weighing him down.

"You good Jughead?" Fangs asked from the driver seat.

"Yeah man, I'm good." Jughead was pleasantly surprised that Fangs even asked him that.

"You sure? No potty breaks from here on out." Fastening the seat belt and adjusting the mirror, Fangs looked in the mirror at the beanie headed boy.

"Ha! Yeah, I'm good. I can wait if need be, lets get home guys." Jughead settled a little more into this seat, eased by the banter of his brothers.

"Okay ladies, hold onto your petticoats, we're off!" Fangs said as loud as he could without waking his President and friends up.

…~*~...

Alice Cooper laid in her stiff hospital bed, arms crossed in frustration. She hadn't taken into consideration that she had been stressing herself out the last few months. Her cramping and bleeding were from age and stress. She had cleaning the Whyte Wyrm and the house, making room for the baby in the smaller bedroom Hal used as an office. Throwing herself in it completely to keep herself from missing FP, she hadn't really noticed the fatigue at first, or the way her stomach had cramped that first day. The second day she was moving the desk out of the the room to the landing for some of the guys to move for her. When she went to vacuum the carpeted area, she felt the sharp pang in her abdomen. She sat down in the office chair, the only furniture left in the room. It was too much for her to handle, so she called Betty home from the Whyte Wyrm, hoping she could relax once her daughter was with her. No such luck, it was far too much for it to be a little cramp. By the time Betty arrived home, she was downstairs in the living room, holding her stomach and crying. Betty helped her to her feet, guiding her to the station wagon.

So here she was, pain subsided a day ago, being forced to eat jello and mush, and not being allowed to pee on her own. It was infuriating to say the least. Alice just wanted to be home in her own bed, eating a lovely croque monsieur and a hot coffee. She hadn't heard from FP either wich helped aid in her crabbiness. If we were being honest, she was angry that the doctor had forced her to stay in the hospital, that she could be resting in her own home, comfortable and full of Pop Tate's food. Her stomach growled as Toni and Betty came through the door.

"Oh Mom, have you eaten anything yet?" Betty came over to the table that swung over the bed for the patients. There was a tray with red jello, mashed potatoes, and a cup of cranberry juice. "Nevermind, I understand if you haven't." Betty made a face then placed the lid over the top of the tray.

"Blech, oh dear Lord, thank goodness we brought you Pop's. You might starve to death. So when do you pop this joint?" Toni plopped a greasy paper bag onto the bed sheets. Alice finally looked alive, a glimmer of hope gracing her face.

"Oh my goodness, lifesavers I tell you. They said when FP gets here, they will get my discharge papers and let me go. I need an adult to drive me home apparently. A bunch of tyrants if you ask me. Thank you for this." Tearing open the bag to discover exactly what Alice had been craving, she could have cried. A loud crunch rang out when she bit into the sandwich, her eyes closed with pleasure.

"He should be here soon, I got word from Jughead about twenty minutes ago. They have to swing by the Wyrm first though. How did Pop's know what you'd want?" Toni was puzzled when she'd ordered for Alice and Pop's told her to just wait a minute, he had just the thing.

"It's something I crave when I'm pregnant. Pop's knows I like his croque monsieur. It's devine." She was almost done with the sandwich now, having wolfed the crispy food down.

"Interesting. I've never had it." Settling back in the chair, Toni pulled out her phone, checking it once more for word from the guys. There was nothing, so she put it back in her purse.

"Nothing?" Betty was sitting next to her Mother on the hospital bed.

"Nope. Not a thing. Means they're hammering down.

"They better hurry, I'm getting antsy." Alice looked from one hand to the other, then to the napkin on the table with the tray.

"Who better hurry?" A gruff voice came from the doorway adjacent to them, causing the girls to jump. Betty was relieved to see FP standing in the doorway. She immediately got up from the bed and ran to Sweet Pea, they exited to room arm in arm.

"Oh FP!" Alice's arms flew into the air, her hands waving him toward her. He smiled wide at her, it'd been too long, even if it was only five days.

"I missed you Ally." He was by her side in a few long strides.

"I missed you too FP. I'm so glad you're home." She almost cried, she felt like she might burst.

"I'm here Darlin', we can go home soon." He pulled one of the plastic chairs to the side of the hospital bed to sit at her side. His leather creaked as he settled.

"The doctor is being called and they should have your discharge papers here soon. I made sure to stop by the nurse's desk before we came to your room." Jughead was beaming at his step Mother. He came to her side as well, giving her a hug then standing behind his Dad.

"So how's my girl, how's our baby?" FP was holding Alice's hand tightly in his own, worry crossing over his features.

"It's my own damn fault. I was cleaning the Wyrm, and then I cleaned out the office upstairs. Finally got rid of all that garbage. Then my stomach started cramping. I didn't think it was anything major, then I could hardly stand, then the bleeding. I'm not bleeding anymore, but I have to take it easy. I stressed my own body out, I'm too old for this and my body is just letting me know." She looked downtrodden and scared.

"Hey, you aren't too old, you just overdid it. Your crazy cleaning. I know how you are. You've always been a stress cleaner, you just stressed too much this time. I was coming home to you, the boys were coming home to you." Leaning over, he kissed her cheek, holding her face to his own for just a moment.

"I know, I know. I just don't like sleeping alone, I don't like it when you aren't with me. I need you. We need you." She was tearing up now.

"I need you Alice. I need our family." He was serious, looking her dead in the eye. He meant every word he said.

"We need you Alice." Jughead stood up now, looking from Alice to his Dad. "We all need you."

Alice looked from Jughead to Toni and to the other boys in the room. Then to Sweet Pea and Betty in the doorway. She was going to be alright, and she had her family to back her. She realized that it wasn't at all like when she was sixteen. She was in good hands, and she wouldn't be lost again. Letting the tears fall freely, she laughed a little bit.

"Okay, I need to get dressed then, can someone get my bag?" Alice asked wiping the wetness from her face. "It's in the closet behind you Fangs."

"No problem Mrs. C." Fangs opened the closet and pulled her luxury bag from the inside. He handed it to her, leaned over to kiss her cheek then left. The other boys followed suit and also exited the room after kissing Alice. She felt like she may explode.

"We'll see you at your place Mama Coop." Toni shot her a smile and took off down the hallway.

"We're leaving with Toni, Mom. I love you." Betty hugged her Mom, then FP, then Jughead. "Thank you Juggy." He smiled at her.

"No problem Betty. Alice, see you at home." Jughead smiled at Alice as well.

"Hey, I'll make sure the kitchen is cleaned just how you like it, okay?" Sweet Pea winked at Alice, patted FP on the shoulder then followed his friends and girlfriend.

"How did we get so lucky FP?" Alice pulled back the bed sheets.

"You call that lucky? I call it stuck." FP laughed.

"I call it lucky, we're blessed FP." She used FP's hands as leverage to get up from the bed, she felt stiff.

"We're so blessed Ally."


	18. Chapter 18

**Cingulomania**

This ia a work of fanfiction, there is no copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale Universe.

 _A/N: As for me, I'm not sure how I feel about the season finale of Riverdale, I'm so lost and confused, and distraught over the incredible lack of sense and intelligible writing this season. There are some fantastic plot lines and story to run with on our end, but other than that, I'm saddened. I wanted so much out of the season, and most of it failed miserably. Any how, here we are, back in our little world with Sweet Pea winning over Alice, and our little bun in the Falice oven is growing. I hope you like it. I hope we can wrap this up in the next few chapters, and march on into other fics featuring Sweet B! As always, thank you for your love and patients. Thank you for being kind and coming back for more. I have some ideas for new stories, but I wanted to finish Cingulomania first. Without further ado…. Chapter 18. ~S.C._

 _ **A Decade Under the Influence by Taking Back Sunday**_

…~*~...

 **Chapter 18**

…~*~...

 _ **Cingulomania: a strong desire to hold a person in your arms.**_

Alice settled in at home again after the Doctors finally released her from their care. The three days she spent there were enough for her to realize just how much she missed her life. Three days, that's what it took for her to call her lawyer and demand to know how long it would take to finalize her divorce. Desperate to have things done and over with; his answer to her was not what she wanted to hear. Being only a few months along in her pregnancy, she told the lawyer she would let Hal have The Register, and he could take the house if need be. Needless to say, the baby would be here before her freedom from Hal. The only thing that mattered now was that it was coming, until then, she'd be getting things ready as best she could from her bed and the living room sofa. Lucky as she was to have FP and Jughead with her, she still felt like she wasn't able to get enough done.

Sweet Pea had taken to making her his special peanut butter mallow sandwiches at home, then bringing them over to her wrapped in wax paper and stuffed into freezer bags so she didn't have to get up and make food for snacks. Alice had really taken a liking to them after she seen him making them in her kitchen one weekend morning. Sweet Pea had also begun to make her lunches for the week. Sandwiches, salads, soups, casseroles. He kept it going for weeks, until he needed to get another crop handled. That meant there would be another round of edibles and another round of long sleepless nights that would lead to another run. The crew was unsettled by the thought of having to go back over the road, FP expressed his concern in almost every drunken encounter he had.

It was already set up the night that Fenton Atticus Teal showed up in the Whyte Wyrm looking to meet with FP. Fenton was rough from the road, needing a good night's sleep and a shower, but putting it off to be able to speak to the Serpent leader. FP was a little taken aback, not knowing what this Wild Boy's intentions were with his club. Not having any heads up from James, FP was warry when he sat across from Fenton, waiting for the large man to start with threats over his wayward daughter and Jughead. In total and utter shock when Fenton held out his hand to shake FP's, the Serpent President's eyebrows drew up on his forehead.

"I know this is a bit of a shock considerin' the last time we met, our children were runnin' around bein' promiscuous. I apologize for Bennie-Jo's reaction to your son, she's bein' cared for now, the care she needs. That's partly why I'm here. I'm lookin' to learn from you FP. Join your ranks if I'm allowed to, by yourself and James. That is, if you'll have me Mr. Jones." Fenton's drawl was slow, and meaningful, he wasn't the typical Florida tweeker that FP was used to dealing with.

"I accept your apology if you'll accept mine, on behalf of my moron of a son. I was worried his choices would come 'round to bite me in the ass. I'd be honored to have you as a Serpent Mr. Teal, so long as James let you." The men smiled at each other. FP offered a vacant room for Fenton to stay in, and the Floridian was grateful for it.

"Thank you FP, I appreciate your kindness. We'll talk tomorrow then?" Fenton held out his hand again, a small smile gracing his full lips.

"It's no problem at all Fenton, none at all. We will talk in the morning, you can bet on it." Fenton turned the knob and entered the dark room. He was almost asleep when his head hit the pillow. He'd not felt rest in two days. His weary body was heavy at the table in the bar, and heavier now that the prospect of sleep was in his future. With one last deep breath, he placed his phone on the nightstand and let his exhaustion take him over.

…~*~...

" _ **Sad, small, sweet, so delicate**_

 _ **We used to be this dying breed**_

 _ **I got a bad feeling about this**_

 _ **I got a bad feeling about this…"**_

"Well hell FP, you couldn't be gettin' a betta' man for ya crew up there. If anyone deserves to learn from your boys its Fenton, he needs a break. He tell ya 'bout his girl?" James was sitting down in his office, looking out of the window at his children playing in the yard.

"No, not exactly. Just said she was getting the help she needed." FP had a feeling he didn't want to know what was going on with Fenton's young daughter, nor did he want to know about her torrid background.

"Yeah, you can say that. She's a troubled young lady, full of rage. She smashed up their little cabin, nothin' but splintered wood and shards of glass. She even took it out on their family portraits. Fenton done packed up what little he had left and made it your way. That man needs a stiff drink if he knows what's good for him." James shook his head, feeling his old friend. Hoping they would keep Bennie-Jo indefinitely.

"Jesus, of course Jughead goes and finds the one girl he shouldn't. Keep me posted about news of her if there is any? I doubt Fenton's going to want to talk about her with me." Sitting in the cab of his truck in the parking lot of the Whyte Wyrm, watching his guys go in and out of the heavy wooden doors, FP placed is heavy head in his free palm. He was learning just how it hard it was to raise a boy, not mention a Jones boy at that. Suddenly feeling immense understanding for his own Father.

"No problem FP, and you keep me posted about your next run, we sold out quicker than I thought we would. Y'all have some damn fine baked goods, however, I would like some of those little dark cocoa truffles yer young man Sweet Pea makes. Absolutely divine. I'll speak with you soon FP." Then the line went dead.

Feeling the contents of his small breakfast and coffee churning in his stomach, FP wanted to be sick. The world could not come crashing down on him any other way but all at once. The silver lining of is huge black rain cloud was beginning to look like fire and brimstone. He'd been waiting for Jelly Bean to call him back, always wondering in the back of his head if Gladys had deleted the message he'd left on their voicemail. He wondered if he would ever get to see or speak to his daughter ever again. Stinging could be felt behind his closed eyelids, and he wished like hell they still had the boxing ring out back behind the bar, or even his old punching bag in his office. For a fleeting moment it was still and calm in the cab of his chilly old truck. Wishing things could always be still, a tap on his window made him jump, relieving him of his almost sob fest.

"Hey there FP, how'd ya like to show me around this little town y'all call home?" Fenton was bright and bushy tailed this morning, whereas FP was willing to take a bottle and a shot to go.

"Good morning. I think you'll like this place less than Everglades City, but let's start with Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe." A smile replaced the deep etched sadness in FP's face. Glad for the distraction, leaning over, he unlocked the passenger door then turned the key in the ignition.

"What, pray tell, is a Chalk Lick Shop?" Fenton was interested simply because he would not be licking any such object, nor did he want to.

"Fenton, Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe is the best diner you'll find for a hundred miles. It's the best I've ever had, ever will have, and I hope to die eating one of the cheeseburgers." The truck rolled down the quiet dewy streets to toward FP's favorite place on earth.

…~*~...

" _ **You kept still until the long drive home**_

 _ **You slept safe and close to the window….**_

 _ **I got a bad feeling about this**_

 _ **I got a bad feeling about this..."**_

"You think because you have a run coming up that you can just neglect the chores you have in this house? You have responsibilities outside the club too Sweet Pea, and they're just as important, if not more important than the club shit. I can't just stop working and handle this shit on my own. It didn't work when you were little and it won't work now. Get your head out of your ass and start handling yourself." Tanis was beyond livid, wishing like hell she had a husband, a boyfriend, a fucking friend, to help her with this man child that she was raising. It was hard enough when he was potty training At least she had FP when the boy was starting to shave, to grow up. This was purely having a plate too full to give a shit about prioritizing.

"I'm trying Ma, I really am. I was going to have Fangs and Betts…" He didn't time to finish his sentence, his Mom was in his face before he could.

"You better not be having them over to clean this shit for you. So help me God Sweet Pea! Betty is not your little housewife, and she isn't to be acting as such." Tanis was so angry, she didn't know why, or where it was coming from.

"Okay, that's not what I was trying to say. I don't think of Betty as my maid or my housewife, and honestly it kind of hurts that you'd think I would. She's my friend and girlfriend Mom. She was coming over with Fangs to make some more krispy treats, and maybe do some homework. It's probably not a good idea, so I'll just tell them some other time." Not waiting for another verbal, Sweet Pea went to his room and locked the door.

- _ **Hey Betty, probably not a good time to swing by. Maybe tomorrow.**_

 _ **-Fangs. Mom is raging, not today. See you tomorrow.**_

He waited for a little bit for a response, and got nothing. He hoped like hell they weren't already on their way. Collecting his dirty laundry to take to the building's laundry room, he heard a tap on his door. Rolling his eyes, Sweet Pea opened his bedroom door. It was Tanis, she was looking sad, but not at him.

"I'm sorry Pea." She was stressed and not looking forward to her son being gone for another week, not to mention, it was stressful without him there. The apartment was too quiet without him and the other kids coming over and being loud. "I'm worried and I don't like being here alone. It's too damn quiet. I think too much." She moved into his room, capturing her tall son in a hug. She missed him being little so much. When he depended upon her for his wisdom and his comfort.

"I know, I don't like leaving you here alone either. We need the money, and I'm the one proposing the business model. It doesn't work without me. It could I guess, but we've never tried it." Back to placing dirty clothes into seperate bins, one for darks and one for lights, he watched his Mom out of the corner of his eye.

"Can't FP do this without you and the other boys? What about Tall Boy?" She knew it was ridiculous before she even finished the sentence.

"Seriously Mom? Tall Boy, why don't we just run through the Riverdale Police station with our plants, we might get a lesser sentence. Besides, I think FP is training us up to take over. You know?" Wishing this wasn't a conversation any longer, Sweet Pea sat down on the edge of his bed, looking at his knuckles.

"I know, that's what scares me. That you're being trained for the Serpent Hierarchy, that Jughead will be the Serpent King and then we'll really be in some shit. Can you imagine it? Fights based on his tantrums, deal struck to make sure he can watch Betty everywhere she goes? It's already a scary life. Already a risk without FP's dumb ass son ruining everything we've built. I'm scared for you." She sat down next to him, took his hand in her own and squeezed it.

" _ **Well I got a bad feeling about this,**_

 _ **I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and your friends, it's on)**_

 _ **I'm coming over but it never was enough**_

 _ **I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you…"**_

"I think he learned something out there in Florida Mom. Jughead isn't all bad, he's been stepping up to help Alice, been real civil when I go over. He hasn't been an asshole at the Wyrm either. Maybe try giving him the benefit of the doubt this time around?" Sweet Pea was watching his Mom's face. She wasn't interested in giving anyone a benefit of anything. Chances were not her strong point. That's why she was in the main circle. A real asset to the club in general. She could see trouble from miles away. Jughead was trouble a month ago, three months ago even. He was trouble when Toni slept over the trailer and gave the little shit his Snake Bite. She couldn't vouch for now.

"I know I should, but I feel the reign of fire coming because of his mistakes. I can see the shit hitting the fan before he can even say sorry to everyone involved. I want to be on the same side Pea, I do, but he's caused problems already and I know it's coming."

…~*~...

" _ **Who's to say you'll have to go (I could go all night)**_

 _ **Well say you'll have to go (I could go all…)**_

 _ **To hell with you and all your friends**_

 _ **To hell with you and all your friends, it's on…"**_

Loud ringing coming from the pants pocket across the tiny clubhouse dorm room woke Fenton with a start. Feeling like his heart might beat straight through his rib cage, he lifted a hand to his chest. The beating felt dull under his palm, the tips of his fingers grazing the skin just over his hammering heart. As quick as he woke, he tore the thin blanket from his body, throwing himself up from the twin mattress to answer the ringing phone.

"This is Fenton." He took a deep breath, eyes closing, hoping for relief from the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Pardon me sir, but this is Dr. Peggy O'Shea at Physicians Regional Hospital in Naples. I have some information concerning your daughter." The woman's voice on the other end of the line nearly made him sick. He felt the bile rise in his throat, swallowing it down as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, go on." Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, the beating of his heart quickened, and he felt the saliva in his mouth dry instantly, leaving his tongue yearning for moisture.

"The police in Everglades City were unable to contain her. She became wildly violent, and sent for an ambulance. She became a patient in our care just this morning around four thirty. The issue is, she assaulted one of my guards, as well as several nurses and other staff. She has been taken to the third floor for a psychiatric evaluation. My understanding is that she became belligerent and they had to use force as well as a dose of lorazepam. Am I to understand that you have given her up as a ward to the state?" The woman was formal as could be, very to the point and Fenton appreciated it.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Yes, I had to. I'm out of state working, we don't have anyone else around. I am still listed as her next of kin, she is still my daughter. I do love her, that's why I had to send for the law." The stinging in his eyes made him want to throw up, he gasped for a breath of air, desperate not to cry with this woman on the phone.

"I understand, she is quite ill Mr. Teal, she isn't well in her head at all. We will get her settled, and keep you posted. Her eighteenth birthday has passed is that correct?"

"No, not yet, in about a month. February twelfth. Please, call anytime. I just want to know what is wrong with my little girl." The emotion slipped through his tightly held composure.

"Will do Mr. Teal, as soon as I know anything, you will be contacted. Good day sir." She was almost too quiet.

"Thank you Ma'am." Ending the call, Fenton let out a large breath and let the emotion take him over. Feeling the tears run down his face, he knew he'd done the right thing. She was a danger to herself and especially to others.

I could hear the others raising from slumber in the rooms around him. He needed a minute or two to collect himself, wipe away the blubbering mess he'd made upon himself. I wished like hell that Bennie-Jo's Mom hadn't ran off the way she did, but maybe she knew something he didn't. Maybe she'd seen the deep rooted evil within their daughter, when all he could see was how beautiful she was to him. He loved his daughter more than the air he needed to breathe, but this was getting to be too much. She was too much, it all was too much.

He collected himself, wiping at the wetness of his tear stained face. The smell of coffee wafted under the door and straight to his nostrils. He liked the clubhouse, liked the people he'd been placed with. He wanted to be a Serpent, have a family. A family that had his back, a family that gave a damn about his well being. He knew he like the Serpents when FP had first showed up in their tiny little town to show off his marijuana a few years ago. It was a new frontier. He wanted to be part of it. Knew he could make something out of himself, and help his daughter.

He grabbed a change of clothes from the closet and dresser drawers, then made his way to the shared bathroom between his room and the one next door. He needed to clean the pain and stress and tears from his body. He needed to be rid of the previous day's conversations and this morning's sad beginnings. He needed to start fresh today and washing away the dirt and grime was a start.

" _ **Sad, small, sure in porcelain**_

 _ **You're skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck**_

 _ **I got a bad feeling about this (when it comes to this)**_

 _ **I got a bad feeling about this…"**_

Fenton was freshly dressed, ready for the day and ready to learn about this new town. He liked it well enough from what he'd seen on his way into town, in the dark. He needed to see the place in the light of a new day. His walk from his dorm through the Wyrm was full of waves and nods in his direction. The welcome was warm and regarded in the deepest of gratitude. In all honesty, he was relieved that he was received in such a way, he'd been unsure about it considering the way Jughead and Bennie-Jo had ended.

FP sat in his old faded truck, he looked downtrodden, withered at best. Second guessing himself, Fenton stopped mid stride. Wondering for a moment if this was a good idea, asking the man to show him around the town of Riverdale when he obviously felt less than up to par. However, something told Fenton that he needed to give it a shot, take FP's mind off of his problems and at work and home. Without another second's hesitation, Fenton stepped up to the window, and rapped on it strongly, rousing the visibly upset Serpent leader from his musings.  
"Hey there FP, how'd ya like to show me around this little town y'all call home?"

Little did Fenton know, while he was fixin' to learn what Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe was, Bennie-Jo Teal was being strapped to a gurney at the closest hospital to Everglades City. She'd just taken down several security guards on the psyche ward's floor, as well as clocked a few nurses for trying to reason with her. As Fenton laid eyes upon the diner's intriguing neon signs, Bennie was watching with wild eyes as a syringe filled with a sedative came nearer to her.

When Fenton and FP stepped inside the doors of Pop's, Bennie was succumbing to the drug, finally silent and still after four days of manic insidious rage. Her body was still at last, eyes rolling in the back of head, black taking all of her vision, finally realizing the damage she had done, a tear escaped her eye before her sight faded to complete and utter darkness.

" _ **Anyone will do tonight**_

 _ **Anyone will do tonight**_

 _ **Close your eyes, just settle, settle**_

 _ **Close your eyes, just settle, settle…"**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Cingulomania**

 **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I do not own anything pertaining to the Riverdale/Archie Comics Universe.**

 **Chapter 19**

This chapter is dedicated to my brother in law, Mike Schwartz. You are loved, and missed beyond words. Give Dad, and my Mom, and my own brother Monét a huge hug for me. It's with great sorrow that say to you, Until we meet again. I love you man!

… **~*~...**

"These bags," She held the plastic sandwich bag between the thumb and forefinger of both hands. "they have to be wrapped tighter or the nugs will dry out too quickly. See? I've already found several bags that weren't properly sealed. Just because you have things to do after work, doesn't mean you get to slack off with the packaging. It's there for a reason." Betty's tightly clenched fist rested on her hip, which was slung out to the side, in her other hand she now held several rolled ziplock bags with bits of marijuana inside of them, the ends of the bags bulging with air pockets. She was not happy in the slightest.

"Sorry Betty, we were just in a rush, we had people callin' people textin'. It was go time. We'll pay more attention today." Fangs felt like a scolded child. He let his countenance fall and poked his lip out a little, he wanted to back out through the stairs behind them, and leave on his bike. Her death glare was brutal, eliciting extreme feelings of anxiety and shame.

"All I'm saying is, if we keep having to throw good nugs into the shake bins, Sweet Pea is going to have all of our asses. I do _not_ want a repeat of last week. He stress ate at Pop's for two days." Tossing the baggies into the plastic bin labeled "Shake", she turned on her heel and went to her station at the back of the room. She was in charge of packing the sealed bags into the small cardboard boxes they'd be traveling in the next week. The orders from Everglades City were through the roof. Prices were right and the weed was more than they expected.

"Get back to it please, we need eight boxes by the time we leave. That's 100 bags each. Keep in mind, that's bank to keep us afloat for more than three months." Betty was already weighing sacks for the second time, then placing them into the box in front of her.

The sounds of plastic zipper locks, and shuffling filled the dimly lit room. Fangs turned the radio back on.

" _Keep me clean,_

 _Keep me warm,_

 _Keep my soul away from harm,_

 _Keep the night,_

 _Keep the day,_

 _Keep the in-between away..."_

Fangs hummed to himself, making certain his weight was right and the bag was sealed tight with no air. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sweet Pea, arms folded in front of him, the sleepless nights displayed upon his young face. Ignoring his friend's distress, he got back to weighing and rolling, and zipping. The others around him did the same. They had more than just these boxes to fill. They had to bake, and cook, and embrue, it was exhausting.

Sweet Pea moved through the eight desks in the room, checking each person's work as he did so. Nodding at Fangs and Mathias before he came to stand behind Betty now, silently taking in the work her slender fingers were doing. Unraveling the ziplocks, placing the sack on the metal surface of the electric scale before her. Her fingers making quick work of winding the extra plastic around the contents of the bag, then placing it neatly into the open box on the table next to her. She was really good at this, better than she probably should be.

" _Hold that second,_

 _Hold the time,_

 _Hold that picture in your mind,_

 _Hold the smoke,_

 _Hold the fire,_

 _Hold all that you desire, hey!"_

"You have them on lock baby girl." He whispered into her ear, bending down to be nearer to her. She shivered at the warmth of his breath washing over the side of her face and neck. "What would I do without you Betts?" His warm lips were on the shell of her ear, her eyes rolling back into her head. An explosion of heat washing over her, starting at her shoulders, melting over the rest of her body.

"You'd be broke, with dry weed and mediocre edibles to push to the gator wranglers." Biting her lip as she looked up at her love, a sweet blush flushed her cheeks, and he smiled at her.

"You're right baby girl. I'll let you whip them into shape, you have about three hours, then it's ink time. You didn't forget did you?" Licking his lips he brought his hands together chest height, and looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't forget, I can't wait. It's been too long already. I'll meet you upstairs after I get these boxes filled and packed." Offering him a sweet smile, she got back to work, weighing, rolling, then stacking.

" _Show me trust,_

 _Show me love,_

 _Show me heaven up above,_

 _Show your soul,_

 _Show your mind,_

 _Show it to me all the time, hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _Hey!"_

With another look around the room and a wink at his best friend, Sweet Pea too the stairs two at a time. He had to get the larger boxes stacked into the cargo van. He wasn't worried about the weight and freshness when Betty was around, the older guys liked to fudge numbers and pocket sacks for themselves. Like they didn't give a shit about the club at all.

…~*~...

He knew they were selling to fuel their own habits or to make good on gambling debt and the like. It rubbed him raw that the jingle jangle was taking over the streets of Southside, his aunt had a run in with FP not too long ago, she offered to "help him out" for just one straw if the jangle. FP called Tanis and she swooped in like a hawk to snatch up her little sister and take her to the Whyte Wyrm's own version of rehab.

It made Sweet Pea sick to think of the overdoses and the massive population of people who were totally dependant on the shit, not just jingle jangle or coke. There was other stuff floating around town thanks to the goddamn Ghoulies. They'd had their fair share of run ins with those dumbasses, none of them ended well.

There was hope that when Malachi had taken over, there would be some semblance of civilization between the two crews, but there was no such luck there. Malachi acted like he hadn't prospected for the Serpents and was turned away when he tried to roll hardcore drugs through their little town and FP threw him out on his ass. The bad blood ran deep and now they were pushing the sickly sweet straws into the high schools and literally on the playgrounds. It was the stuff of all parents nightmares.

Stacking three boxes across the inside of the van, then stacking them three tall seemed to be the way to go with packing. They guys had roughly five days before it was go time. Betty was taking things into her own hands, formulating schedules and getting the younger Serpents down in the grungy basement of the shop in Greendale to stack sacks as high as they could get them. She was a beast and it turned him on to watch her assert herself. It didn't hurt that she'd stroll in with her leather on and her hair down, jeans as tight as skin covering her curvy legs and ass. She'd recently been shown the ways of the midriff top by none other than Miss Toni Topaz. They went thrifting, and when Toni showed Betty how to deconstruct and reconstruct shirts, the blonde was addicted. There were little pieces of shirt everywhere she went. Betty was cutting and weaving and beading every last shirt she could get her hands on. It was very reminiscent of his Mom in pictures she had stashed away in the closet of her bedroom.

Nearing the end of space and time in the van, Sweet Pea placed one last box in his neat row of three on three, then shut the door. Inhaling deeply as he lit his smoke, closing the lid of the zippo harshly, he noticed that the music wafting up the stairs had stopped. He was liking the bluesy sounds that helped numb the monotonous repetition of stacking the bud filled boxes. The silence was replaced with the sounds of feet shuffling, and laughter, the click of a lock on the metal security door.

"Hey Sweet Pea, hows about a burger before we carve up Betty here?" Fangs had tugged at the cigarette he held behind his ear, placing it between his lips, uniting it's end with the flame of his own zippo. He shot Sweet Pea a silly wink while clapping the girl on her arm.

"I'm always down for food, especially Pop's, but watch it with the carving my girlfriend thing. It sound far worse than it should." Winking at his sweet smiling girl, the cigarette found itself back into his lips, smoke escaping through the sides of his parted lips.

"Someone else has to drive, Jug dropped me off." Wrapping her arms around Sweet Pea's muscled torso, she had to look directly up at him to catch his eyes.

Slipping his left arm around her shoulders, his heart skipped a beat. Just her touch had him breathing deeply. He couldn't touch her enough, couldn't love her enough. He wanted to feel her warmth seep in through his thin cotton t-shirt and into his soul. He'd give his left nut up for donation to just feel the heat roll off of her naked flesh into his for, well, forever.

"No worries there Betty, I'm sure we will manage. You're a natural on the back of Sweet Pea's bike anyhow. Okay, let's go before you two make me lose my appetite, you're sickly sweet and it makes me want to be sick." With a hearty deep drag from his cigarette, Fangs, nudged Sweet Pea and left through the man door opposite of the bay door they stood at.

"He's delightful lately, isn't he?" Sweet Pea smiled at Betty, turned her out of his embrace, then took her hand to lead her out of the shop.

"He really has been, especially after he had me watch Evil Dead 2. I promised him next movie night would be Army of Darkness." She was a little pleased with herself, having liked the first Evil Dead, she jumped head first into edibles and Evil Dead 2, it was becoming a thing with her and Fangs, which she was positive earned her a gold star in both boy's books.

"Here we go, you're gonna be talking about how Bruce Campbell is sneaky hot and stuff again. Then Kevin will interfere and say how old he is and it's gross that you think he's attractive. I can't live through that again." Sweet Pea, stubbed out his butt on the bottom of his boot, then flicked the mashed end out into the parking lot. Betty let Sweet Pea loose so she could walk to his bike while he shut the shop door and locked the three deadbolts it held.

"You know, I'm sure that if Kevin really seen past youthful beauty and really looked at Bruce Campbell, he'd see that the man is a genius and that's what makes him enticing to all demographics. Instead, we sit around debating whether or not he's hot still or just when he first helped to create Evil Dead. I mean my Grandpa, he's in his late 60's and the man is dignified, not so much as a single silver hair on his greaced head. He's funny, and smart and he keeps my Grandma safe and taken care of. She adores that man more than anyone really understands, but I see it. I see the love they have for each other, the determination they have to stick it out til the very end. It's hard to come by anymore. Everyone is fickle and petty and full of shit." Swinging his leg over the back of his bike, Betty let the shiver of excitement roll through her body. She could literally feel what Sweet Pea was saying. It was like he was talking about them, but he wasn't. Couldn't have been. He was talking about his Grandparents, some of the first Serpents ever.

Staying quiet, contemplating what Sweet Pea had said, she set herself behind him on the large Harley, encircling his torso with her arms and holding tight when he bike roared to life. He kicked off from the asphalt, sending them on their way through what was left of the daylight, toward her future.

…~*~...

 _A/N: Hello there my lovelies! It's been awhile. I had to really reach into myself this go around. My Brother In Law passed on from this life and into the next shortly after the last chapter was published. Needless to say, living over 600 miles away from most of our family, we had to put life on hold for a moment and head back north over I-25 to Denver and see the family. With that being said, musically I consoled myself with a very different set list of artists and genres which hindered the writing process. I was able to get to place where we can move forward from the drama of Miss Bennie-Jo and the bedresting queen Alice. Next week we will be heading back to our hometown of North Denver to celebrate life my beloved brother in law. (He was more than that, he was incredible, I can't put into words how this man changed lives and touched the people around him.) I will do my best to take this holiday week, and create a badass chapter. Thank you for hanging with me and loving this crazy little thing that started as a way to relieve my stress over the shotty writing on Riverdale. I will not abandon this story, I am getting my voice back. Also, the song is Keep Me by The Black Keys. Until next time. ~S.C._


	20. Chapter 20

**Cingulomania**

 **This is a work of fanfiction, there is no copyright infringement intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale.**

 **Chapter 20**

" _How do you move on?_

 _You move on when_

 _Your heart finally_

 _Understands_

 _That there is no_

 _Turning back"_

 _-J.R.R. Tolkien_

…~*~...

"You alright Betty?" Toni wiped at the lines of blood and ink that now graced Betty's skin. She was trying to get as much of the area wiped down with the green soap on the paper towel in her hand as she could, without smearing the stencil that was there.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I'm glad I ate before we came here though. I think I might have passed out already." Betty had chosen not to look across the room to the pair of leather jacketed boys chain smoking cigarettes and whispering over a flask of whiskey whilst leaning against a dingy unused pool table.

"Good, we're about halfway done. You chose a pretty tender spot, what with the bone and all. You should probably think about wearing tube tops, and no bra for a few days." Toni settled back into the machine, etching black lines into the creamy flesh of Betty Cooper's chest. She'd chosen a spot that would definitely be seen by almost everyone come summertime, right over her heart.

At the mention of no bra and a tube top, Sweet Pea's attention was piqued, he watched intently for about two minutes, then tried to jump back into conversation with Fangs.

"I'm sure you've seen her without a bra before, right Pea?" Fangs nudged him in the arm, and took a pull from the small metal container.

"Actually, I haven't." Sweet Pea was still watching Betty, and the steady strokes Toni made across her skin. It was almost mesmerizing thinking about the finished product. Betty in one of her deconstructed shirts, and her healed up snake bite. It was more than alluring, he could feel the collection of saliva just underneath his tongue, gulping it back down his throat with a swig of whiskey.

"How have you not seen her without a bra? Are you trying to tell me you're celibate?" Sweet Pea was irritated with the sudden questioning, it really wasn't anyone's business.

"If you must know, yes. And who said I'd ever been anything but?" he rolled his eyes at his friend and continued to watch the tattoo in progress.

"The hell are talking about? You bagged all those hang arounds, since last summer. Takin' them chicks to the back room and behind the gate, you can not sit here and tell me you just had a conversation with any of them. It was anything _but_ conversation." Fangs was not believing what Sweet Pea was implying.

"Nosey asshole, for your information, I never had sex with them. I never _bagged_ a hang around. I mean, I let them help me out, but it never went further than that." Stealing the last cigarette from his friend's ear, Sweet Pea lit it with the zippo from inside his leather pocket. He couldn't stand the thought of those chicks even offering their mouths to him now. He was with a superior type girl now; Old Lady material no doubt.

"Is this where you tell me she's different, she's special?" Looking expectantly at his friend, Fangs already knew the answer.

"She is Fangs. I'm not tryin' to sound like a pussy, but she's worth the wait. Every second of it, torturous as it may be." Smoke billowed from Sweet Pea's mouth, swirling in the air before him. The hazey plumes twirling toward the blonde in the recliner before him.

Feeling the intense staring from across the room, Betty dared a glance in the boy's direction. Immediately catching Sweet Pea's eyes with her own, a small half smile played at her lips. Without hesitation, the boy kissed the air in front of him, winking at her for good measure. A smear of pink staining her cheeks, she found her bottom lip caught between her teeth; eyelashes sweeping the tops of her cheek bones.

That particular look she gave him caused a stirring in the pit of stomach. Heat surging through his limbs at the prospect of teasing that plump bottom lip from her teeth into his. She had that effect him, plucking him from the here and now and dropping him somewhere in the realm of fantasy and yearning. It drove him fucking crazy, he liked it too much.

"Well ain't that some shit." Fangs voice ripped him from his parallel universe of Betty worship and brought him back to reality. Turning to see what his friend was looking at, Sweet Pea spotted him before another word fell from Fangs' lips. Jughead Jones swaggered into the Whyte Wyrm with a handle of Jack at his lips. Nearly half spent and sloshing violently in the glass container, the Amber liquid fell from the mouth of the bottle onto the already damp and dirty floor. The other bar patrons kept the Jones kid in their sights, knowing the damn kid was every bit a dumbass. Almost as brooding and stupid as his old man, but with a slight bit more brawn. A deadly combination.

"Nothing good can come from this. Nothing good at all." Sweet Pea's good mood was slain, mortally wounded by the exaggerated stagger of the petulant child that was Jughead Jones. The twirp had literally dead panned him with his wistful teary eyes and pouty brat lips set to a stoney mad face. Hoping like hell that Toni would hurry up, Sweet Pea turned away from the shit show behind him, purposely paying all of his attention to the sounds of the machine, the ease with which Toni etched the lines of Betty's future into the delicate skin above her beating heart.

Catching the concerned look Toni shot in his direction, it alerted him to the fact that Fangs had left the edge of the pool table they leaned against together. It also alerted him to the very belligerent tone of conversation being exchanged at the bar just behind him. Choosing to ignore the slurring coming from behind him, Sweet Pea moved toward the two girls and the sound of the buzzing and smell of green soap.

"Don't look just yet Sweet Pea! It's almost finished." Toni furrowed her brow in concentration, biting at the inner edge of her top lip. There was more than just the finishing details of a tattoo she'd placed on at least a dozen other people. She was trying not to get up and deal with the spectacle Jughead was making of himself.

"Okay Betty darlin', I think we're done. Let me just clean it up a little bit." With a wink, Toni grabbed the bottle of soapy water and poured it over a small stack of neatly folded paper towels, then drug the wet towel over the freshly marked Betty Cooper.

"Oh that feels amazing. Is it wrong that the smell is intoxicating?" Betty let her eyes flutter closed, a smile on her face.

"Not at all baby girl." Liking this side of his girl, he couldn't help but watch her revel in the post tattoo bliss. "It hurts so good, just wait for your second one." Toni finished cleaning the skin of blood and ink, allowing him to finally see the perfect snake bite above Betty's full breast.

"My second tattoo? You think I'll want another?" Betty's eyes were bright with excitement. She leaned forward in the chair they'd drug in from the office just for this moment.

"Oh hell yeah. You can't just get one Betty, it's a craving. An addiction." Toni was trying to keep her friend from paying attention to the minor spat at the bar. The one involving Jughead and Fangs and the now nearly empty bottle that had been slammed on the counter of the bar. Hog Eye was thoroughly pissed, his hands lay palm down on the scraped up wood on either side of the bottle.

"Well can I see this one? Maybe I'll want to get another one sooner rather than later if this one is how I think it is." Betty scooted to the edge of the chair, smiling from ear to ear. Taking the mirror that Toni held out for her, Betty drew in a deep breath then looked at her reflection.

"Oh my goodness Toni. It's perfect! It looks like it belongs there." Wanting to touch it, Betty refrained, instead placing the mirror on the table too amd reaching out to hug her friend. "Thank you Toni." Carefully avoiding her left side, Betty pulled Toni to her and squeezed.

"No problem Betty. I'm glad you like it. I need a drink after that." Toni patted Sweet Pea on the shoulder and went to the bar where Fangs had finally gotten Jughead under some control.

"Do you like it Pea?" Betty was standing now. Her fresh tattoo slathered in A&D ointment. Sweet Pea picked up the box of plastic wrap and the roll of paper tape.

"You have no idea how much I like it Betty. It's probably wrong of me, how much I like it." Tearing a bit of plastic from the roll, he set the small rectangular piece onto the raw tattoo. Tearing several pieces of tape to adhere the plastic to her skin.

"That good huh?" Betty was facing him now, her hands playing at the leather belt slung low on his hips. The heat between them building.

"Better than good Betts." Placing the last strip of tape on the top side of the bandage, he looked into her eyes now, emerald pools of unfathomable love. He fell hook line and sinker for this girl.

"Isn't this really sweet? Come on guys, it's touching really. He steals Betty from me, then he steals my nickname for her. Is there anything else of mine you'd like served up on a silver platter Sweet Pea? My bike, maybe my VP patch, or the family patch straight from my back?" Jughead was teetering on the edge of sloppy, but he stood his ground. Every moment of Betty and Sweet Pea's relationship thus far swirling in his mind, assaulting him with emotions he'd rather never feel again.

"Juggy, don't do this." Stepping forward, Betty placed her hand on Jughead's leather clad arm. The look of distaste on his face wasn't enough to keep her from taking another step toward him. She now stood directly in front of him, concern written all over face.

"How dare you Betty. How dare you call me that, much less put your hands on me." He tugged away from her, not missing the hurt that marred her features. He felt the pain ripple through his heart at their loss of contact. He'd missed her so much, and the one time she offered peace to him, he wrenched himself away from it. The sound of his own name for her falling from Sweet Pea's lips was far too much. It was too casual and accepted for it to have been the first time, and it certainly didn't seem to be the last.

"Jughead. I'm trying to be a friend, we're still friends remember?" Betty placed her other hand on his shoulder, tugging him to her. He resisted.

"No Elizabeth Cooper, we're not friends. You're a patched members prospective Old Lady. You're my step sister for all intents and purposes, we live in the same house, but we are friends no longer." Tossing her hand from his shoulder, Jughead sneered at Betty.

"Jughead." She let a tear roll down the planes of her face. The wetness making a home on the saran wrap bandage over her now broken heart. "How can you say that to me?"

"After everything we've been through, the real question is how can you fuck one of my brothers?" His face was inches from hers now. She could smell the whiskey on his breath, the sweet smell of marijuana and the slightest degree of his perspiration. This was not the Jughead Jones she'd fell in love with months before. This was the newest incarnation of Jughead, the one that was scarred by his absentee mother, by the aftermath of the black hood and by the desolation of anything he'd known as familiar. She'd watched the change start long before they'd ever really broken up, long before her heart belonged to Sweet Pea. She couldn't find words to defend herself. She couldn't untangle herself from his pain filled glare or the entrancing mingled scents that were his new fragrance. She wanted to reach out and hold the boy, to fit his head into the crook of her neck where he could finally release his anger and pain, but as it turned out, he didn't want such a thing from her.

" _Answer me prospect!"_ His tone was lethal, anger vibrating just under the severity of his demand.

"Jughead, we haven't…" Another tear slipped from beneath her lashes, landing in a large splat at both of their feet.

"You don't have to answer to him Betty. This is enough, you've crossed a line Jughead. Just because you're drunk and pissed at me doesn't give you the right to fuck with Betty. Come on baby girl." Placing a hand on Betty's left shoulder, Sweet Pea tugged her toward him. He wanted to defend her, but knew this encounter was a long time coming. The hail storm that would be Sweet Pea and Jughead was not this moment in time, that was coming no doubt, but not here and now.

"Fuck off Sweet Pea, I'm not talkin' to you. Am I _baby girl_?" Despite Betty having moved several inches from Jughead's verbal assault, he still managed to get in her face, saying the latter in a sickly sweet tone, causing her memories of their time together to filter through. Her eyes met his now, tear filled meeting glassy. He was out of his mind.

"You can't do this Jughead. You dropped her, left her in the parking lot freezing cold and alone now get the fuck out of her face." It was Sweet Pea's turn to become dark and dangerous. He allowed the interaction between the former couple so that the air was cleared, but it went beyond settling things when Jughead demanded answers for something that wasn't a reality yet.

"What if she wants me here? She did before. Remember Betty? Before Tall Boy came rapping on the trailer door. When it was me you mueled for? When it was my touch you craved." Jughead, drunk as he was, knew he overstepping a boundary. He just needed to hear her speak for herself. Even of it was to tell him to kick rocks.

Finding her sense of self preservation, Betty finally spoke up. "We haven't slept together, yet. If you _have_ to know, I've been waiting for the right time. Mostly because you and I hadn't resolved things. You may be able to dick down half the hang arounds in the Wyrm, and your fair blonde damsel in Florida, just to get over me, but we are not the same." Jughead sobered slightly at her words. Her mere presence now was domineering; the tables had turned. This was the Betty he'd always wanted, the one she stuffed deep down inside herself so she could the perfect image for her family. He'd needed that Betty, even if she was putting him on blast for his dirty trists in the very establishment they now stood.

"How do you know about that?" Very nearly speechless, Jughead let the anger fall from his face.

"Snake charming hang arounds talk, a lot. Flaunting your sexual performances in front my face is a fairly regular thing lately. I heard a lot about Benny-Jo too. Poor Mr. Teal must want brain bleach with the way they've been discussing his only daughter. My sex life is _none_ of your business. It will never be your business. " She wasn't trying to hurt Jughead, she was giving him facts.

Looking from Betty to Sweet Pea, Jughead shook his head in disbelief. He had no idea his encounters were public information. Or maybe he did, and he'd hoped it would change Betty's mind about Sweet Pea. Maybe she'd come running for him after hearing about his escapades through Southside and Florida alike. Fat chance Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. Betty's arms were now laced together over her middle, her hip jutting out on one side, eyebrow fixed in an arch on her perfect tear stained face.

"I owe you no explanation for how or why I moved on, nor do i need a constant recount of how you did the same. Have a little respect for me, for yourself. I'm sorry you're hurt Jughead, but you did it to yourself. You did this to us, you made this choice. I just moved forward with the 'until it sticks' thing. It stuck Jughead. For real this time."

"Betty…" Broken, Jughead reached out to her. Hands in the air, Betty shook her head and scooted backward.

"No. This isn't you. Clean yourself up Jug." With another shake of her head, Betty turned around, retrieved her leather from the bar stool next to Toni and left under Sweet Pea's arm.

"You sure know where to hit 'em Jughead." Fangs pushed off from the bar, following his best friend and his girl out the door.

"Good night to choose to be a giant dildo and fuck everyone in the ass Jones. Betty just got her snake bite. She's almost a full fledged Serpent. She started all of this for you. Now she's doing it for herself and you shit all over her."

"I'm not exactly pleased with myself Toni. I didn't expect things go that route." Jughead let his hair fall from his beanie, stuffing it into his back pocket.

"Well, it did. Go clean up my stuff and I'll give you a lift home. You shouldn't be staying here. Try to be a good boy for the rest of night. Maybe get up early and make Alice breakfast in bed. Ask her for advice on how to clear the air between Betty and Sweet Pea. Alice knows a thing or two about a Jones man. She wouldn't steer you wrong. She likes you Jug, she wants better for you. So do I."

…~*~...

" _There was a storm in her eyes_

 _Rocky seas from a thousand stormy nights_

 _But also too_

 _There was light_

 _A warm wind_

 _From a distant shore_

 _So that's where I headed_

 _Towards her light_

 _That shown with gentle seas."_

 _-Atticus_

The air was chilled, not as brutal as months before when she first found herself on the back of this bike, but it still stung her face as it whipped around her. Shoulda, coulda, wouldas assailed Betty in a constant barrage, causing her to feel the raw edges of what Jughead had done to heart earlier. Holding onto Sweet Pea tighter now, she knew she couldn't let the events of the night ruin the momentous branding of her body. So she pushed the last moments at the Wyrm from her mind. Opting to relive the gentle way that Sweet Pea cared for her snake bite. They way his changed as he looked upon her. She could almost see the attraction grow when the tattoo was revealed to him. She wanted him to look at her like that until her last breath. She wanted him to consume her totally, leaving nothing of her untouched by his love for her.

The bike slowed as they turned onto his street. The parking lot coming into view. She was relieved that he'd decided to bring her here, home with him. It was an unspoken need she'd felt the entire ride. Sweet Pea didn't want to chance seeing Jones at their now shared home. Knowing he'd beat the piss out of him, Sweet Pea opted for the next best thing, his bed and edibles and cheesy horror movies.

Coming to s stop in usual spot, Sweet Pea turned of the engine and sat in silence, pulling at her arms intertwined around his torso.

"Come on baby girl. It's cold tonight." His voice came out smaller than he intended, but he couldn't muster much more than what he did.

Hesitantly, Betty pulled her arms from his body, swinging herself from behind him on the bike. Standing silently under the lamp post, she waited for him to dismount.

"Hey." He said, bringing his warm fingertips to the cooled skin of her face, eyes finding each other in the dim light. "I'm not here for your body Betty, or what I can get from it, from you. I spent time watching you with Jones, the way he back burnered you, kept you at a distance. I want all of you. The good, the bad, all of it. I've never wanted someone more." Her hands managed to find their way up the front of his shirt. Her fingers tracing the planes of his torso, she'd done it before, but it was different this time somehow.

"I know Pea. I'm here for all of you too. I want what FP and my Mom never got. What they're desperately trying to get back. I'm here for the long haul." Her right palm was flat against his thrumming heart. She could feel the speed of it beating against her. "Why do you think I chose this spot? It runs deeper than being on that stage, than stripping down to nearly nothing to show my allegiance." On her tiptoes now, she left a kiss on his chin. Eyes never leaving his.

"Betty, I want you to…" swallowing thickly, he had to get the words out.

"You want me to wear you bite?" She finished the sentence for him. Sucking a deep breath, Sweet Lea regained his footing, pulling into him more.

"Will you be mine Betty? Will you wear my patch? And one day my bite?" His heart was hammering now. He couldn't believe he'd actually said the words to her.

A brilliant smile broke onto her face, her hands now on his back, pulling at him. "Yes Sweet Pea. I will be yours, I will wear your patch with pride and one day I will be your Old Lady." His stoick face broke into a massive grin. Picking her up. He spun her around, then set her back down in front of him. His lips crashed to hers, his fingers laced through her wild hair.

It was more than just a kiss, it was the x on the proverbial dotted line. They parted with a loud smack of their lips. Taking her hand his own, Sweet Pea tugged her up the stairs toward his door. It was barely open before kicked it shut, haphazardly locking the it without glancing at, for his lips had yet again found Betty's.

She pushed the shoulders of his leather down his biceps, he let it fall to his feet, doing the same to her jacket. Once leatherless, Sweet Pea found his hands wrapping around her thighs, bringing their position from standing to wrapped around his hips. She was impressed by his wordless demanding.

Having been in this apartment for almost a decade had its perks. Like knowing his way around in the nearly dark hallway, he found his room with no bumping or jostling of the sweet blonde he held flush to his body. Her lips were busy leaving wet traces down the column of his neck, across his clavicle and back up the other side of his throat. There were goosebumps erupting all over his body. She sent shivers up and down his spine, he wanted more, he wanted to reciprocate her seductive gesture.

"Jesus Betty, you're makin' me crazy. Let me at least turn the table lamp on." She slid down the front of his body reluctantly. Missing the heat that had built up between them, she sat on the bed, removing her boots.

With a flick of the switch on the base of the lamp, the room was illuminated. Betty sat cross legged, shoeless on his bed, looking at him expectantly.

"Come here Sweet Pea." laying down on his bed, his scent filled her nostrils. Her body craved his touch as she watched him remove his heavy leather boots, letting them fly behind him when he'd finally freed himself of their confines.

Tugging his shirt from his body by them hem line, he let that fall anywhere too. He wasn't interested in keeping things neat and tidy right now. He wanted to be rid of extra articles of clothing, so unbuttoning his jeans came next, sliding them down his muscled thighs, then past his knees allowing them to gather at his feet. Betty felt the collection of moisture increase between her leg. Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips, Sweet Pea watched her vehemently, mirroring her actions.

Stepping from his jeans on the floor, Sweet Pea kneeled on the bed in front of Betty reaching for her jeans button now. Before she could think of what to do next, he was tugging the material from her legs, tossing it somewhere behind him near the closet.

Feeling entirely overdressed for the occasion, she shed her top, throwing it over the side of the bed. Sweet Pea's mouth was agape when she rolled to her back again. Using her toes to slide her socks off, she never let her gaze leave his. In any other situation, she would self conscious of her depleting clothes, but she could only feel entirely wanted. It spurred her on to reach for Sweet Pea, to bring him closer to her, to feel his skin against her own.

Holding himself up with his arms on either side of Betty, he took in the girl's beauty. His eyes tracing the ridge of her nose, the natural arch of her brow, the way her cupids bow fit the tip of his thumb perfectly when he ran it across her pink lips.

"I want you Sweet Pea." She said, searching his face for apprehension, she found none.

"I want you too Betty, so very bad." Then his lips engulfed hers, tongues darting out to meet each other.

Betty's legs relaxed, opening wider for him, he nestled there between her thighs like he was always meant to be there. With one pump of his hips into hers, she found herself throwing her head back, mouth agape and the sound of her own moan filling the air between them.

Her fingers found their way to his backside, pressing into the cheeks of his ass, sending his hardened length, that was trapped beneath his boxers into her clothed wetness. She moaned again, this time with eyes opened, locked with Sweet Pea's.

"God you're beautiful Betty." Smiling at him she found courage to grind up into him. His mouth fell open, eyes fluttering with pleasure. "Watch it baby girl. I'll ruin your pretty little panties." He said it as a warning, he was losing his composure with her wrapping her legs around him and her fingers pressed into his ass. It was all he could do to keep from tearing the little bit of cotton from her body and diving into her.

"I don't want them anyway." Her tongue snaked out, wetting his lips. Then his ear lobe was between her teeth whilst her tongue flick at it.

"Fuck, Betty." His hips involuntarily bucking forward.

"Mmm, I certainly hope so." She whispered to him, then she leaned up on her elbows, unclasping the hooks of her bra. He watched her intently, licking his lips with need. He wanted to see her and taste her and keep her here in his bed, naked for the rest of his days.

"Help me?" She was asking him to remove her bra. Betty Cooper was removing every article of clothing she had on in his bed, _for him._ He thought he might die. Maybe he was dead and this was his heaven. He'd take an eternity of making love to her if it were offered to him, no questions asked.

Taking the thin straps in his fingers, he tugged, freeing her breasts from their prison. He tossed the bra to the side of them, still not looking away from her face. Afraid she'd disappear and he'd wake up alone his bed with morning wood and no relief for his raging erection. He was so hard now, he couldn't imagine it ever going away.

"Touch me Sweet Pea. Please?" His eyes faltered, landing first on her lips, then to her perfectly peaked nipples. She was so much more than he'd ever imagined. He never really imagined his first time, so when she grabbed his hand and placed it over her breast, squeezing his hand with her own, he almost lost his shit.

"How did I get so lucky?" His lips were over hers now, he was done questioning whether this was real or not, whether he deserved this or not. Thrusting into her again, he swallowed her moan with one of his own. He pistoned his tongue into her mouth, feeling the ever increasing wetness through his boxers.

"Oh God Sweet Pea." Her toes curled with the pleasure of his warm fingers pinching her nipple, coupled with his erection rubbing her soaked sex, she needed more. "I want you, please Sweet Pea."

"Anything for you baby girl." He grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging her head to the side, exposing the column of her throat. His mouth was hot and wet over her pulse, she felt a new surge of wetness, not believing she could be any more wet. His hand abandoned her naked chest, diving beneath the elastic band of her panties, his fingers slipped through her folds, causing her to buck up into him.

Still holding onto her hair, he tugged her mouth back towards his own. She liked his dominance, how his tongue plunged into her mouth whilst his fingers circled her clit. Her body was aflame with pleasure. She grabbed purchase of his ass again, bringing him even closer to her.

"Take your boxers off." He did as he was told, missing the feel of her wetness on his fingers.

He was free of his clothes now, aside from the socks he was tugging on while he watched Betty take in his full naked form. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth again. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of her pastel pink panties, he tugged them from her body. His eyes roamed every peak and valley of her body, he couldn't help it when he took his hard length into his own hand pumped it a few times. Betty was mesmerized by the simple action. Placing her hand just above his, she tried it, tugging the head of his shaft, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, mouth lulling open.

"Oh shit, do it again Betty, please." He found her eyes now, mouth still open, she ran her hand over his length again. He pumped into her palm, licking his lips as he did so.

"You're perfect baby girl." Nudging her legs back open with his knee, he came to rest between her thighs, skin on skin from the tips of her toes, to the deep kisses he was applying to her heated mouth.

"Can I have you Betty? For real?" He asked her, only to hear the words fall from her pouty lips.

"Only if I can have you for real Sweet Pea. I want this, you." Searching her face again for hesitation, and again, he found none.

"I love you Betty." He readied himself at her opening.

"I love you too Sweet Pea." He kissed her with his entire soul, devouring her tongue and lips as she sheathed him in her heat. He tried so hard not plunge deeper into her, but she kept her heels on his backside, holding him to her. If she was in any pain she didn't elude to it.

"Are you alright baby? Do you want me to stop?" He was genuinely worried. He wanted to pleasure her, not stab into her like some overly hormonal twit.

"I'm adjusting to you inside me. Keep moving, it doesn't feel bad. She was breathless. Her hands holding his face and their eye contact assured him it was alright for him to enjoy her.

"You feel so good baby girl. So fuckin' good." Pulling out slightly, he thrust back into her, her mouth fell open. So he did it again, pulling out further this time. Sinking back into her, her eyes fluttered closed, her head falling back slightly.

"Do it again Pea, just like that." He obliged her and she found herself getting impossibly more wet. "Keep going, please don't stop." Their eyes met, he rest his forehead on hers.

Running his palm over the flesh of her thigh, he took hold of her hip, venturing deeper inside of her. Her muling sounds becoming louder, grabbing onto his biceps for dear life.

"Oh fuck Sweet Pea." His motions quickened, he kept his hold on her with his right hand, and grasped the hair at the back of her head this time, tugging her head back a little harder this time, exposing her throat to him again.

"Oh yeah, my naughty girl. Such a dirty little mouth." He said what he was thinking, not worried about she'd think of him, it felt right either way. His mouth closed over the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He sucked and bit at the flesh there. Growing emboldened she met him thrust for thrust until she felt the slow burn from within her loins.

"Oh… oh God Sweet Pea… Oh my… Fuck!" With furrowed brow and fingernails scraping up his muscled back, Betty let herself loose, feeling the ripples of her orgasm flow through her body.

Sweet Pea had never seen a girl cum before. Sure he'd watched porn, but it wasn't really a goal to watch chicks cum. It was more to fuel his own orgasm, which it did, but this was something else. Betty was full on riding him to her own release. He was the source of her pleasure. When her walls crushed him within her, he almost died from how good it felt, but he needed to see her, to watch her cum on his cock. As her fingernails drew blood near his shoulder blades, his hands held her face to his own, he watched her eyes roll back, the way her mouth fell open as she spasmed over and over again on him. He could feel his own impending orgasm. His balls tightening, mouth opened to mirror hers. She opened her eyes again, finding him incredibly sexy in this moment.

"I'm gonna cum Betty, should I…" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Stay, stay right here. You feel so good. God, look at you." She smiled at him, she loved to see him feeling this with her.

"Oh fuck Betts, oh, uh…" Trying his hardest to keep eye contact, he lost his battle. He pulsed so deep inside of her, she pulled him closer to her, holding him in place.

Breathing deep, he tried to regain composure, it wasn't an easy task after what they'd shared with each other. His heart was beginning to slow and he could hear hers calming where he'd laid his head on her chest, avoiding her fresh tattoo.

"You're perfect, you know that?" He said, finally lifting his head from her body. She smiled at him, using her fingers to comb his hair from his eyes.

"I love you so much Sweet Pea." She kissed him softly.

"I love you too." the sound of Betty's stomach rumbling broke through their heavy moment.

"I always make you hungry." Sweet Pea leaned on his elbow, smiling his girl. "It never fails."

"Well, you make me work for it. I think shakes and burgers are in order, don't you?" Smiling at him, she let her hand trail down his chest to his stomach.

"You worked alright. You worked me good baby girl." She let out a giggle, he muffled it with his mouth. "Yeah, burgers and shakes it is. You can use my Mom's bathroom to clean up. There's towels and stuff in there. Here, wear this." Reluctantly, he pulled himself from her, liking the image of her beneath him far too much. Retrieving his discarded shirt, he shook it out before handing it to her

He was so fluid with his motions, she was almost jealous. His movements were precise and he looked so good while he made them. Taking the shirt in her hand, she stood up, wetness spilling from her as she did so.

"I'm going to go do that, like right now." Holding the bottom of the shirt to her while she raced from the room. Sweet Pea shook his head and laughed.

Picking up the pieces of clothing and laying them neatly on his bed save for one article, Sweet Pea took a clean pair of boxers from his dresser drawer, putting the light pink panties from the floor in their place. She'd be mad at him for a little bit, but she'd get over it.

By the time he'd finished getting dressed, he had several missed calls from Fangs and Toni. He shot them texts letting them know that they'd be on their way to Pops in a few and they could meet up.

Placing his phone in his back pocket, he met Betty in the hallway on his way to find the jackets they'd dropped upon entry.

"Hey there sexy. You should only be allowed to wear my shirts from now on. Nothing else." He winked at her.

"Then I'd never be able to leave." She thought about it for a moment. "Ah, I see how you are. You going to keep me in your bed forever?" She asked, weaving her arms around his waist.

"A guy can wish can't he?" Kissing her forehead, he wrapped her up in his large arms. "After that? Why would I want anything but you forever in my bed?"

"We need sustenance Sweet Pea, or we'll die." She smiled at him.

"Okay okay. Get dressed and let's get you fed. Maybe round two will wear you out." He winked.

"Round two? Seriously, already?" Her hand settled on her hip.

"Hell yeah baby girl. I'm addicted to you now. One hit will never be enough." Tilting her chin up with his bend finger, lightly he kissed her. She smiled.

"Hurry up, get dressed before I change my mind." Finally turning on the lights in the living room, he spotted her jacket on the floor behind the couch. Then his own just inside the door. He had barely slipped it on when he the shuffle Betty's feet on the carpet.

"Where the hell are my panties?"

"You said you didn't want them, remember?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Cingulomania**

 _ **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale Universe.**_

…~*~...

CHAPTER 21

…~*~...

" _ **Success is relative.**_

 _ **It is what we make**_

 _ **Of the mess we**_

 _ **Have made**_

 _ **Of things."**_

 _ **-T.S. Eliot**_

"Here he stands, Jughead Jones, king of the idiots." Placing a piping hot mug of dark oil like coffee on the kitchen counter adjacent to the sullen young man, Alice takes a seat with her own steaming mug. The look on his face is pitiful, she instantly feels for the boy.

"I take it you heard about my run in with Betty." He still hadn't looked her in the eye, his shame was monumental to say the least. Wanting, no, needing to crawl in a hole, Jughead simply took the seat next to Alice, clinging to his mug. "I wish I'd never left tonight."

"Oh sweetie, probably not best to have your business on display with Hogeye around. Kind of a blabber mouth, but don't beat yourself up about it. Young love? It doesn't always last. Sometimes you need a break from the person to realize what you really had. Sometimes you just need to be friends, to let each other grow freely, beside each other and not together. Believe me, I have had my fair share of stupid dick moves, just ask your Father. The stories that man could tell, I'd much rather forget any of it ever happened." Alice inwardly cringed at the memories.

"Yeah, but here you are Mrs. Cooper, with him again and we're a family. A real family, with this baby growing and the club." Jughead finally chanced a look at her, she was taking pity on him. Eyes warm with affection, something he'd never seen from her before. A warm hand came to rest on his cheek, her thumb rubbing delicate circles onto the smooth flesh of his face. Instead of pulling away like every part of him was screaming to do, he leaned into her comforting touch. Eyes closed, with his head nestled into his step mother's palm, Jughead let himself relax. Pain coursed through his broken heart, wracking his chest with emotion he'd been holding back for months. When his hot salty tears reached Alice's fingertips, she let her welling tears loose as well.

"Oh Juggie, honey, let it out. You need to feel this, to let it wash through you honey. Then we can rebuild what's left of your friendship. Start fresh sweetie, a new chapter." She had stood to hold his weeping face to her, but instead of moving away like she suspected he would, he clung to her, pressing his tear stained face to her swelling abdomen. In this moment, Alice and Jughead finally understood each other. They knew from this point forward that things would be drastically different while living under the same roof.

"Why does it have to be _him_? Of all the people, she falls for Sweet Pea. He's probably the most rash human being I've ever encountered. What do they talk about, motorcycle manuals?" Realization struck him. "Well, maybe they actually _do_ talk about that, but still. He's a mediocre student at best. I honestly couldn't tell you if he's ever read a book. They're just so… So different." Picking the cooled mug up, Jughead brought it to his lips, shook his head, then gulped down half of it's contents.

"Are you really upset because they're so different, because his career as a high school student is less than stellar?" Resuming her position on the stool beside Jughead, Alice sipped at her coffee.

"Well, not exactly. It's more that she _chose_ him. What the hell is so great about him Mrs. Cooper?" In his upset, Jughead flung his arm toward nothing at all, he just needed somewhere to channel his built up anger.

"Well, let's start at the beginning Jughead. She danced for you. In front of all those people on that dingy stage to that God awful song, she danced for _you_." Leaning her cheek into her open hand, Alice looked directly into Jughead's eyes, driving home her point.

"She let your Dad, and her Mom see her in nothing but her underwear, lacy little undies at that. Your Dad put his jacket on her to shield her from the scrutiny." She took another drink.

"In hopes that you two would finally be on the same side, allies, friends, lovers eventually. Only to be dumped in the parking lot for her attempt at being, pardon the pun, part of the gang." Draining her mug, Alice rose again from the seat, taking Jughead's empty cup with hers over to the coffee pot to refill them.

"Should you be drinking coffee like this? With the baby and everything?" Jughead watched her top the mugs with black liquid. Popping her hip when she turned to bring the mugs back, Alice narrowed her eyes at her step son.

"Jughead, have you ever been around me without caffeine?" Shaking his head no, she set his mug down in front of him. "And that's a good thing, because you may not live to tell the tale." She drank from her mug as she sat down again.

"I just heard caffeine wasn't good for the baby." Jughead was quiet, repeating facts he'd heard in sex-ed last year in school.

"If these medical professionals think they can make me stop, they have another thing coming. It's fine as long as I pace myself. The rest of the pot is yours anyhow. Now, stop deflecting and let's get back to the point. Why did Betty choose Sweet Pea?" Contemplating her next sentence, Alice watched Jughead shift on his barstool, removing his beanie and stuffing it into his back pocket, just like he'd done earlier.

"Let me have it Mrs. C. I can take it." Smiling Alice, turned toward him once again.

"Hmmm. I do recall being escorted from the Whyte Wyrm by FP, we came across a shivering, crying Betty. No Jughead around, too busy ordering a bud light from Toni Topaz to at least take his new ex girl home." He didn't look up from the cup, just watched the steam roll of the top.

"Sweet Pea came out by chance, because he had to deliver alone that night, he was leaving the party early. Your Dad asked him over, asked him to teach Betty the ropes. She didn't even bat a lash at the request of her President. She didn't ask what it was for, or why her, or why Sweet Pea. She just, did it." They both sat in silence for a moment, thinking about the balls Betty had grown over the last few months. She was virtually unrecognizable.

"So you see Jughead, you wrapped her up in pretty paper and tied a huge red bow on her. Practically hand delivered the girl to Sweet Pea." She laid a hand on his shoulder. He finally looked up at her.

"If we're being honest with ourselves, she doesn't take too kindly to being told what to do. If you really want to be her friend, not lose her entirely, then I suggest you grow up Jughead. Be her friend, not her butt hurt ex boyfriend. Talk to her tomorrow, when you two have cooled down a little bit. Have her back because you genuinely give a damn about her. Rebuild your friendship. Work on the paper again, I know you went to ask her for your position back. It will be good again. It will take time, and you _will_ have to earn her trust again." Jughead let it sink in. He was grateful that Alice gave him a chance. That she cared enough to talk to him about how he'd screwed up with her daughter.

"Thanks Mrs. Cooper." He really meant it.

"You're welcome Jug, but _please_ , call me Alice. Or Allie, anything but Mrs. Cooper. I can't get rid of that name soon enough. I'm tired as all hell, don't stay up too late, and _don't_ wait for her to come home." She poked him in the arm, kissed his head and went to bed. Leaving him to mull over what she'd had no problem pointing out to him. Even Though it hurt him to look at himself in a new light, he had to admit, it was his fault. He knew it was all along, but he had been ignoring damn near half of what he'd actually done. He was so caught up in trying to remove himself from Betty, he inadvertently blamed her for his shit.

Taking his time, he drank every last drop of what remained in the coffee pot. He soaped up the sponge and carefully washed the pot, the mugs and the filter basket before placing them on a dry mat next to the sink. When he was finished, he washed his hands with the green apple soap in the pump next to the dish soap. Letting it lather over his hands, he chose to think of it as a cleansing of himself completely. The fresh clean scent wafted to his sniffly nose. He needed to clean his face. So he retreated up the stairs, to the bathroom inside of his new room. Looking at himself in the mirror, he took a deep breath. It was time to change. It was time to man up. He knew it was too late for their relationship, but he'd sure as hell win back his friend. Maybe he and Sweet Pea could bury the hatchet once and for all. He hoped like hell they could, not just for the club, for himself too.

…~*~...

" _ **She's badass**_

 _ **With a good heart,**_

 _ **Soft but strong.**_

 _ **Unapologetic and honest.**_

 _ **She's the type of woman**_

 _ **You go to war beside,**_

 _ **The type of woman**_

 _ **You marry.**_

 _ **-R.H. Sin**_

Standing slightly self-conscious of her bare bottom half, Betty shied away from Sweet Pea when he turned to look at her. A look of smug satisfaction graced his face, he knew she would ask, but he took them anyway.

"You said you didn't want them baby girl, remember?" The leather in his large hand creaked from it's movement. One long stride and he was tossing the jacket on the back of the couch. Another stride and he was in front of her, hands on either hip, bringing her full attention to the material of her t-shirt being bunched up between his fingers. The warmth of his hands on the smooth surface of her hips sent shivers up her spine. Instinctually, her hands grasped at the worn leather sleeves over Sweet Pea's arms.

"I remember, I didn't think you'd want them though." Pink color flooded the apples of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"Believe me Betty, I wish I could keep more than just the panties here with me. I'll give them back if you'll be uncomfortable without them. I don't want you to do things you don't want to do." Forgetting all about her nudity under the hem of her shirt, his fingers found the rapid warmth of her cheeks more fascinating.

"You can keep them Pea. I don't actually _need_ them." Standing on her tiptoes now, she was smiling brightly at him.

"No?" He asked innocently.

"No, not at all." She answered.

"Okay then. Get those pants back on, and let's get you some food." Sweet Pea kissed Betty's forehead, grabbed her bare ass for good measure and let her return down the hallway to his room.

If he were being honest with himself, he didn't want Betty to leave, ever. Not knowing if the physical expression of their love would change their relationship in any way, it left him feeling conflicted. On one hand he wanted to relive every moment from start to finish, hang onto every word spoken, relish every touch they'd shared. It would never be enough to just hold her hand or touch her in passing. It never truly had been, but he stuffed it down and held his composure around her. She consumed him completely and it sort of scared him a little bit.

If she were any other girl, he would have been pushing her to get out of his place. He wanted so badly to ask her to stay, make her junk food and just watch garbage tv until she fell asleep in his arms.

Contemplating the last few months as he sunk into the couch, Sweet Pea didn't hear Betty walk in from the hallway, how could he? She never put her socks and boots back on. He only took notice when she wrapped her arms around either side of his head, kissing the silky tuft of hair at the crown of his head. Just smelling him made the butterflies she was feeling assault her stomach all the more.

"What if we just made pizza rolls and drank copious amounts of soda? We could stay in, watch a movie, I could borrow a shirt from you." She could feel the rise of Sweet Pea's smile on the side of her face, it made her smile too.

"Are you a mind reader now Betty?" His warm palms rubbed up and down her bare arms.

"No, I was thinking it'd be nice, just the two of us, I could stay over. That is if my Mom says it's alright. Should I ask?" Betty bit her bottom lip waiting for his response.

"Hell yeah you should ask. I'll raid the fridge. As far as the shirt, anything you want baby girl." He turned to her bright smiling face, kissed her lips and dashed into the kitchen.

Looking through Sweet Pea's closet, Betty held the phone to her ear with one hand and sifted through shirts with the other. Alice picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, dear Betty." Alice's voice was quiet.

"Hey Mom, did I wake you?" Now Betty was nervous to ask.

"No, not at all honey. I just have a mopey guilt ridden teenage boy lurking around." Alice tried to keep the sarcasm out of her tone, but let's be honest, it's just how she is.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you heard about that glamourous moment we shared at the Wyrm. Not Jughead's finest Mom." She felt bad for her friend, but she couldn't bring herself to let what he'd done go.

"Oh I heard. Just don't execute the boy too quickly. He's running off of piss and vinegar." Alice could remember a time when FP had such tendencies. Some much more recent than she cared to admit.

"Yeah, well, he's lucky I didn't _beat_ the piss out of him. He really hurt me this time Mom, worse than the night of the dance. It's not going to be easy to forgive him." Betty began to nibble at her thumb nail, first biting it just to expel energy, then biting to ease the incessant thrum in her chest.

"I already know what you're calling about young lady." Alice said, changing subjects abruptly. Betty stopped biting on her nail. "I have to say, I'm pleased you called to ask this time. This way I don't find out in the morning when you come schlepping in, hair and makeup a mess. A smug yet handsome Sweet Pea on your trail. It's quite romantic really." Then there was silence. Betty was waiting for the pause the cease, for her Mother to give a definite yes or no answer, but they sat there in silence, for what felt like an eternity.

"So is it Okay? For me to stay here, at Sweet Pea's?" Feeling the heat, prickly and unforgiving on her cheeks, Betty waited in uneasy silence for her Mother to answer.

"I don't see why not. I really do like that young man." Alice said in a sing song voice.

"Thank you Mom, thank you so much!" Betty could have jumped for joy.

"Don't get too excited. You've been keeping up on your prescription I assume, or you'd be begging me for a ride home. Anyway, please be _safe_ Betty. I don't need a repeat of Polly. See you in the morning. I love you, good night." Alice was to the point. She knew keeping a tight leash on her remaining daughter would only end badly.

"Thank you, I mean it. I'll see you in the morning. I love you too Mom. Good night." There was relief knowing her Mother supported her, that's why it was a little shocking when they went to get the pill. Even more shocking when Alice told her she wished she'd have done the same with Polly.

Pushing the memories away, she searched through the closet for a shirt that caught her eye. It was toward the back of closet, a simple black shirt from what she could see. Soft to the touch from being worn and washed for several decades. Taking it off the plastic hanger, the material had that perfect t-shirt feeling, she smiled to herself with satisfaction. Upon turning it over to view the front of the shirt, a shock of royal purple met her gaze. The words BLACK SABBATH were silk screened into the ancient material. The purple was still quite vibrant for it's age.

She took the time to feel the material between her fingers, going so far as to rub the worn out shirt against her cheek before returning the ancient artifact to it's sacred hanger in the back of Sweet Pea's closet. She took a worn looking STONE TEMPLE PILOTS shirt instead.

Comfortable in the oversized shirt, Betty smoothed over the material once more, then exited the dim lit room. She could hear the clanking of the oven door shutting and then the beeping of the timer being set on the oven.

Sweet Pea was too busy getting a two liter of soda from the fridge to notice Betty leanin on the door frame watching him move around the small kitchen. He took up nearly the entire space, she smiled to herself. She liked watching him move, almost graceful for how damned tall he was. She found him sexy, the way he bit his lip in contemplation and the furrowing of his brow when he second guessed himself. Startled, he finally turned enough to see her in his peripheral.

"Jeez Betty, you scared the shit out of me." He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"How could I possibly scare you? I'm just standing here, doing nothing." Her eyebrow raised, half questioning, half an attempt at trying not to laugh at Sweet Pea's discomfort.

"You think this is funny? I could have had a heart attack." He stood at his full height now, his turn to raise his own brow.

"Very likely I'm sure." Crossing her arms under her bust, Sweet Pea took notice of the shirt she chose.

"Nice shirt." He said, bringing a bent finger to brush over the top of one of her clothed breasts. He almost looked hungry. She leaned into his touch, arms still crossed.

"Yeah, well, I would have rather had the one with guy riding the bike, but album art for PURPLE is cool too." Nearly losing her breath when he closed the space between them, taking both sides of her face in between his palms, she had no choice but to breath in his musky cologne. The scent alone had her mouth watering and her thighs tensing at the memory of him engulfing her.

"PURPLE's no SONGS FROM THE VATICAN GIFT SHOP, but it looks fucking great on you." He couldn't wait any longer, her mouth had fallen open and he wanted so badly to taste her again. So he did. Crashing his lips to hers, his tongue dove deep into her waiting mouth, eliciting an intoxicating moan from her throat. A sound he wanted to hear every time he kissed her.

Slender pale fingers wove into his thick inky hair, Betty wanted him closer to her, she craved him like a woman starved. His hands left her face, only to take purchase of her hips through the too big shirt, bringing her body flush with his own. Needing to feel her legs wrapped around him again, Sweet Pea grabbed hold of her thighs, and brought her to sit on the countertop. He was really beginning to like this whole cooking thing. Even if it was just pizza rolls.

With Betty in a more accessible position, he wrapped her legs around his waist. Her head was resting on a cabinet when the timer began to ring. The pair ignored the monotonous dinging from the oven. Opting instead to push each other for more. Betty's black painted nails skimmed the surface of Sweet Pea's back. He could feel the goosebumps rising over his biceps from her nail tips. A shiver rose up his spine, his hips bucking forward into her.

"Sweet Pea! Turn that damn beeping off!" Tanis rounded the doorway of the kitchen, expecting to turn off the oven and the built in timer. Thinking Sweet Pea had walked away to take a leak, or to lay on his bed. What she found in her kitchen was not something she ever wanted to witness. Creamy white calves wrapped around her son's backside. Calves that led to thick thighs around his hips. Thighs That led to Betty's own hips being grasped tightly by her son's large man hands. She almost dropped the bags of groceries. Thankful she didn't; for there would be smashed eggs and broken jars all over the floor.

"Oh my God Mom…" Sweet Pea moved in front of Betty as she untangled herself from him, pulling at the edges of shirt she wore, trying her best not to flash anything to Tanis as she slipped from the counter.

"Put this away, I have to figure out if I want to know what's been going on in my absence. Maybe offer Betty some shorts or something." Tanis exited the kitchen quickly. Rushing down the hallway, she had more questions than she wanted answers for. This was _not_ how she wanted to spend her Friday night. Hoping for a beet and sketchy junk food and maybe a movie with her kid. Not to see half of Betty's ass on her countertop and Sweet Pea between the girl's legs.

She could hear the clanking of cabinets and jars and bags being put into the pantry. She sat still on the edge of her bed. Never made an attempt to remove her work clothes or even take off her shoes. Knowing that what she saw was _not_ the most they'd ever done together, Tanis tried to remember that she was young once. Desperately delving into memories she kept locked away; she could recall mostly fear.

Fear of telling her parents she was pregnant, fear of leaving school to raise a baby, fear of doing it all alone. She felt fear watching her squirming newborn be placed into her arms. In those moments she tried to remind herself he was conceived out of love. Tears burned her closed eyes, threatening to fall rapantly with her devastation.

Silently, she stood, walked to her closet, blinking back the painful watery demise of her youth. She kicked off her work shoes, took her night shirt from the closet and did her best not burst into tears on her way to the dresser. She remembered Nash. How he swept her off her feet, taking her on long bike rides around town, much to her own parent's chagrin. She loved the feel of his leather jacket on the palms of her hands when the rode. The warmth of his body in contrast to the wind biting at her flesh as they whipped through the forest roads to get to Sweetwater River. A lump had now firmly rooted itself in her throat, swallowing against it, Tanis was dressed at last. Slipping her feet into her fuzzy black slippers, she stood in front of the door to her bedroom. Noticing now, that her bathroom door was ajar, swiftly she walked to it. Turning the light on and searching every inch of her bathroom with her eyes. First, the toilet didn't look askew. The trash can beside the vanity, nothing amiss there either. The towel rack was a little off, a hand towel had been used. Then she seen it, the hamper beside her linens. There was one towel in the bottom of it. It wasn't there before. She thought better of picking it up. She already knew what it could have been used for. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. Picking up the light blue towel, she inspected it. It had been folded in a meticulous fashion. So that you wouldn't be able to see what was on it at a glance.

"Please Lord, please don't let this be why I kill my son." Unfolding the towel, her stomach dropped. Fears she didn't realize she had, had been confirmed in the center of the towel. A smear of blood and something else. Tossing the towel back into the hamper, Tanis almost let the tears slip, _almost._ Instead of sobbing in her bathroom, she stood tall, walked back to her bedroom door and tugged it open. Almost losing momentum as she entered the living room, Sweet Pea was sitting hunched over, head in hands. Betty was wearing the same shirt as before, but with leggings and a look of self loathing on her almost tearful face. Tanis took a seat in her armchair, swiveling it to face the two teenagers on her couch.

"Before you try to explain away what I witnessed in the kitchen, I want to say that, I hope you are being safe." _**Dear Lord, give me strength. Don't let me say the wrong thing…**_ "Don't give me excuses, don't play dumb. Please, tell me someone is being safe, at least _one_ of you."

"Mom…" Sweet Pea began, but was interrupted by Betty's hand on his shoulder. She squeezed him slightly amd smiled at him when he turned.

"I have been on the pill for a couple of months now. I know it isn't one hundred percent. It just happened, which is why I asked my Mom to take me in the first place. I don't want to jeopardize anything." Sweet Pea never stopped looking at her after she'd started talking. When she told him she was going in for birth control, he almost fell out of his chair. When he found out Alice was taking her he almost choked on his tongue. Betty was smart, and he loved her and he respected that she wanted things outside of their small town.

"So, you won't be Grandma too soon. Okay Mom?" Sweet Pea tried to lighten the mood. The air felt thick with tension. When he looked back toward his mother, she was leaned forward in the chair, an elbow resting on each arm of it. He glare was dangerous to say the least, it certainly had his smirk falling quickly from his countenance. He cleared his throat and sat up in his place on the couch.

"I'm sorry Ma." He tried to look anywhere but at her squinted eyes and her rigid jaw, but this woman was lethal and he knew her furry all too well.

"What if the pill failed and Betty did get pregnant? Huh funny man?" She didn't sound at all like the Tanis Betty had come to know. This was the Mother coming out, and Betty found herself sinking into the couch a little further

"I… I don't know." Sweet Pea gulped. He was wildly uncomfortable.

"Tell me Sweet Pea, how many child support checks did Ignacio send your way?" Again, Sweet Pea tried not to look at the savage woman before him.

"I don't know." His voice was smaller.

"Mmm." She raised a couple of fingers on her right hand. "Two." She looked away now, trying not to cry again. "Tell me, who watches the baby while you two try to graduate high school?"

"Not you. Not Grandma." Sweet Pea wished like hell he was asexual, or dead or something.

"That's right Son. Why?" She waited. Elbows still in the armrests.

"Because you had your baby. It's not your fault that I screwed up." Tucking his lips between his teeth, he bit down, eyes squeezed closed, hoping he'd jerk awake any moment now. But the silence was deafening.

"That's right. I was sixteen once. I fell in love once. I fell into bed more times than I'd like to admit. I got knocked up, and Ignacio bounced. He fucking left. I know you wouldn't do that Pea. You're a great kid, you mean well, but accidents happen. It ruins people." The tears were back with a vengeance. "These goddamn tears!" She smacked her palms on the chair.

Wordlessly, Betty leaned over and gave Tanis a tissue. She accepted the kleenex with a smile.

"I'm sorry for my erratic behavior. You have a good head on your shoulders Betty. I just wasn't expecting to see you in Sweet Pea's shirt, and nothing else on my counter top. I wish I could be more upbeat, but I seen my life flash before my eyes." Blotting at the tears that had slipped down her cheeks, Tanis sucked a shaking breath. "I know you're not him. That you're good, smart, and you love her. I think that scared me most. How you love her. How she loves you. All consuming. It scares the hell out of me. Always doing things fast, too damn fast Pea. Just don't go so fast you forget what you're really doing." They sat silent for a moment. Contemplating the elephant in the room.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't talk with you. This wasn't planned at all." Sweet Pea put his hand over his mom's in her lap.

"It's alright you little shit. Just, don't be so bold in my kitchen. That's all I ask." Relaxing for the first time since she walked through the door, Tanis smiled.

"Hey Mom." Sweet Pea said.

"What?" Tanis asked.

"I didn't burn the pizza rolls."


	22. Chapter 22

**Cingulomania**

 **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to The Archie Comics/Riverdale Universe.**

 **Chapter 22**

…~*~...

" _ **Your love is therapy**_

 _ **No drug can give me clarity**_

 _ **As much as you do, ooh (as you do, baby)**_

 _ **Yeah, I need you here (I need you here)**_

 _ **Your love is scaring me (no one)**_

 _ **No one has ever cared for me**_

 _ **As much as you do,**_

 _ **Ooh, yeah**_

 _ **I need you here…"**_

 _ **-Scary Love ~ The Neighborhood**_

… **~*~...**

After spending a good long while discussing the adverse points of teen pregnancy and teen motherhood, Tanis gave in and let Betty stay over. The overprotective tendencies she'd had since hearing Sweet Pea cry for the first time had reared its head at a most inopportune time. She was quite embarrassed, wishing like hell she'd just kept her mouth shut after finding her teenage son intertwined in the arms and legs of Alice Cooper's very own teenage daughter.

Having shared horror stories and remembering love lost, Tanis finally retreated to her room, leaving the young couple to do, whatever. She opted to turn her radio on to fall asleep. Choosing to be naive to the hay romping on the other side of the hall, if they chose to do so.

Sweet Pea and Betty did their best to shrug off the element of surprise, and also the awkward benevolent speech they were given regarding their physical intimacy. Betty thought she might spontaneously combust after Tanis caught them in the kitchen. Forget that Betty had only been in Sweet Pea's shirt, which she changed back into after they'd returned to his room for the night.

They were snug under the comforter, their bare legs tangled together, fingers drawing circles over one another's skin. They lay there in silence, listening to Sweet Pea's cd player switch out the discs when necessary until there was the faintest sound of heavy even breathing. Betty fell asleep first, exhausted from school and work and Jughead. Sweet Pea didn't blame her one bit. Pulling her closer into his side, he finally drifted off himself, the sounds of Stevie Nicks and Lindsey Buckingham floating in his subconscious.

《《•》》

Betty woke early the next morning, despite the late night and pizza roll eating. Careful not to wake Sweet Pea, she slid down to the foot of the bed, depositing her feet to the flat pile carpet, to get dressed. Her clothes felt felt slightly foreign after wearing the t-shirt and being engulfed in Sweet Pea's scent for hours on end. Replacing the soft worn cotton with her lycra infused tank top and reconstructed shirt left her wishing she hadn't said she'd be home for breakfast. It was too late though, she thought, sneaking quietly down the hallway, boots held tightly in her fingers. The couch looked solemn, like she felt leaving Sweet Pea. Pushing her ever present needtobreathe the boy in, Betty opted to slip her boots on, using the back of the couch where jacket lay for leverage.

The cool satin lining of the jacket sleeves sent shivers down Betty's spine. Shaking it off, she took another look around the apartment, it looked different to her somehow, after last night. With a deep breath she did her best not to make too much noise opening the door, which she did successfully. The cool morning air biting at her skin, a sharp contrast to the heated apartment, to the sleeping boy down the hallway. Manually locking the door before shutting it as gently as she could, her eyes closed tightly, holding her breath until she heard the jam click. Her bag was already over her shoulder as she descended the stairs. The station wagon was waiting for her in the parking lot, exhaust billowing from the back. Slipping inside, she settled into the warm seat not looking at her driver too closely.

"I was a little shocked when you text me for a ride. Good thing I was up." Betty took a good look at him now, his sexy pout amidst the stubble that grew along his sharp jawline. Her heart shuddered looking at him, like it always did, like it probably always would despite their current situations.

"I couldn't think of anyone else to ask, honestly. I couldn't exactly wake Sweet Pea. He'd want to come with me, and that's not exactly a smart right now. Not after…" She looked away now, couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. He knew what she meant anyhow.

"Yeah, I know." He dropped his head, pulling his pack of cigarettes from his leather pocket. His calloused fingers flipping the lid up, removing a single smoke from its contents. The filtered end nestled between his lips had Betty squirming just a little in her seat. After the delicious things she'd felt with Sweet Pea last night, she couldn't help but let her mind wander a bit.

Bringing the orange coil of the car lighter to his cigarette end, he glanced his ice blue eyes in Betty's direction. Eyes never leaving hers, he sucked lightly on the filter, breathing in the harsh air, swirls of smoke escaping through his parted lips.

"You look, _different_ , Betty." She was like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes wide, chest tightening in a panic.

"I do?" She sounded guilty. Of what he had no clue.

He lifted his right hand from the lighter he'd placed back in the dash and brought it up to the spun gold locks framing her face. A finger lifting a tres from her line of sight, he tucked it behind her ear. "Don't you?" He winked at her. The fingers of his left hand grasped the cigarette, taking it from his lips.

All she could do was watch the plumes rise out of his mouth, her mind conjuring all sorts of things that he could possibly be suggesting. The most rational was her tattoo, sore and throbbing above her hammering heart. He leaned over the center console, his left hand still holding the lit cigarette, a devilish smirk covering his handsome face

"Am I making you uncomfortable Betty?" He was so close to her, she could feel the heat from his breath spread across her cheek.

"No, should I be?" She lied. She tried to relax, tried to ignore how close he was or the fact that she had repressed wanting to be in this proximity to him countless times before.

Lifting her gaze back up, they locked eyes, he took another drag, swirls surrounding them in the small front space of the car. His hand rose again, inching toward her. Two of his fingers came to rest on the bruised, saran wrap covered flesh over her hammering heart; her breath caught on contact.

"I must say Betty, it really does suit you. Let me ask you though," his eyes squinted now, chin tilted up in inquiry. "Why over your heart?"

"Because I'm a Serpent at heart, and I want everyone to know." She didn't bat a lash answering him. He was testing her, wanted to know if she really made the right choice, and he believed she did.

Placing both hands on the wheel now, he turned them toward the exit of the parking lot. It was silent between them, even though Betty kept stealing glances at him, she couldn't help it. She didn't want things to be weird between them after last night.

"Just ask Betty, I can't deny you anything, you know that." He took one last drag from the nearly spent cigarette, flicking it out of slightly opened window. Smoke rose once again from his lips, he pushed the rest out of his mouth and smiled wide at her. She didn't know how to broach the subject with him, afraid of his reactions.

"Are you upset with me about last night?" She was quieter than she had been before, not entirely sure of herself in this moment.

"Not at all Betts." The way he said it made a shiver run down her spine. Instinctually she leaned toward him in her seat, nevermind the buckle jutting into her hip.

"Hmmm." She didn't know what else to say. He pushed the button of the cigarette lighter into the dash.

"What happens between you and the others in this club, it has to be dealt with in real time. You have to be bigger than the problem and squash it. I know you're young and things are fresh, but Jughead is a goddamn moron." FP took another cigarette out and lit it with no hesitation. She watched the smoke roll out from the small cylinder.

"I came on too strong." She said matter of factly.

"Oh bullshit. You went after what you wanted. You took initiative and you came out better for it. You're incredible and he knows it." Fp continued to drive through the familiar suburban streets of Riverdale. The solitude they had on the tree lined roads was comforting. She needed the reassurance that her President was angry with her for moving forward with Sweet Pea and not his very own son. It was something she thought about often, sometimes keeping her awake at night.

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head Betty." He said, letting the statement hang in the air.

"I don't think can go back to Jughead ever. It hurts to say it, but I don't think it was meant to be FP. I love Sweet Pea so much, it…" Her eyes dropped to her hands in her lap. She was still turned toward FP in her seat, the belt buckle long since forgotten. Fp placed his right hand on hers, his cigarette burning in his left on the steering wheel.

"It scares you." He said matter of factly.

Her eyes met his again, all signs of her childhood crush erased from her mind. "Yeah, to death." She said.

"I feel that Betty. More than you think I do. It's okay, you just feel that and use it protect what's yours. You take that deep burning feeling and turn into your will to live, and you can do anything." With one last squeeze of her hands, he returned his hand to the wheel, taking drag, leaving the butt to rest between his lips again.

"That's how you did it?" She leaned back into the headrest, relaxed for the first time since last night.

"It is. You have to find something to make you great, a reason not to run away. This life isn't for everyone. Ever since you danced for us, Sweet Pea has had increased turn around on his profit, the kids a fucking genius if you ask me. I know some of it is you, your business plan and organization skills. Sweet Pea took it to the next level. Training Fenton, talking with the Wild Boys, it's the most organized we have ever been. It's because you made him wake up, realize there was more at stake, that he had a reason to wake up in the morning, the breath." Repeating his action of flicking the butt from the window, this time he rolled it up. Betty tore her eyes from the older man, realizing they were almost home.

"I had no idea." He almost didn't hear her.

"There's a reason for Ole Ladies Betty. They're more than just property. That's just other clubs don't fuck with you, other charters don't think you're free game. We protect our women like our brothers. To the death." The car turned into the narrow drive on the side of the house.

"I'm not an Ole Lady though." Pulling her leg up to turn completely in his direction, Betty was at full attention.

"No, your Mom is. Sweet Pea will ask you to wear his Property patch, wear his snake. Then what? Do you step down and follow the rules? Become what your Mom is? Work outside the Serpents?" FP was so nonchalant about it. He just leaned there, Betty found it unnerving.

"I want to go to college." She said, watching FP's face.

" You can do that, but we can't follow you across the country. We'd have to transfer you to another charter, or make you go nomad if there isn't one where you plan to go. I can't send Sweet Pea where he doesn't want to be." FP watched her for any sign of faltering. She didn't.

"How many Serpents go to college?" She was genuinely curious.

"A lot. Your Mom, although that is different. Penny, Tall Boy, a few others. It's not uncommon, we make it work." He was still watching her for a chink in her armor.

"What about an Old Lady, do they get the same accommodations?" She already knew the answer. Fp's face broke into a half smile. He knew it the whole time. He knew what happened last night, why she squirmed so in the tweed covered foam seat. She looked him dead in the eye, her heart dropped.

"Old Ladies stay here. Sure, they follow their Serpent, they work, they are protected, but it's different. You wear his property patch, you stay here Betty. A lot to think about." Finally looking away from her, he released a deep breath. "You can always get the bite, keep it between you and Toni, go off the Harvard or whatever, come back and own that Property patch. There's ways around it." He tilted his head, looking up at the windows of the house.

"He already talked to you about it didn't he?" She could have died at the realization.

"Yeah, about a week ago. We talked about your options. He never would have asked if there wasn't a way he could solidify your place in the club, and with him. He doesn't want you going off to college not already belonging to him completely. It scares the hell out of him, you finding some Ivy League douche bag and running off into the sunset." Fp remembered painfully when it happened to him.

"That's what she did to you when she left Southside?" Betty was angered by this revelation.

"No skin off my back Betty, I live in house, help raise his daughter, and now I have his wife. It all came full circle. Not in the way I wanted it to, but I have what I always wanted." FP drew swirls into the fog covering his window.

"Who else knows?" Betty was a little concerned for their privacy.

"Well, I do. Your Mom. He asked her permission first, Tanis really did an outstanding job with the boy. I don't know if she knows though. The less people that know the better. It makes it easier to conceal the nature of your relationship. Your intentions." He wiped the window clean now, looking through the water spotted glass to the woman in the kitchen window, she held up a steaming mug and smiled at him. His face lit up. Betty's heart skipped a beat at how FP loved her Mom. Her Dad never had looked at Alice that way.

"I'd walk barefoot through hell for her. Sweet Pea would do the same for you." He sat up straight now. Looking at Betty again. "It's not so bad, waiting a little while. Just don't fuck it up like I did Betty. Come on, let's help make breakfast." He patted her knee and opened the door, she followed him.

…~*~...

" _ **Stay with me**_

 _ **As we cross the empty skies**_

 _ **Come sail with me**_

 _ **We play in dreams**_

 _ **As we cross the space and time**_

 _ **Just stay with me…"**_

 _ **-Rosemary ~ Deftones**_

…~*~...

"Goodness, I'm stuffed. I think I need a nap after that." FP winked at Alice, pushing his chair back from the table. Wordlessly, he rose taking his plate with him to the sink. He washed the sticky mess from his empty dish then rinsed the suds from the stoneware. After placing it in the dry rack he repeated the action with his fork and knife. He walked a little too quickly toward the table, kissed Alice on the cheek and went to the stairs.

"I should probably clear this, and get some laundry done for your trip tomorrow." Alice grabbed a few plates from the table, took them to the sink, washed them by hand as well and after rinsing them, placed in the dry rack with FP's dish, then darted up the stairs also. Nevermind the fact that the washing machine was in the mudroom on this level, not upstairs.

"That wasn't obvious or anything. They're like horny teenagers." Jughead said, averting his eyes from Betty. He felt so overwhelmingly uncomfortable when she walked in the house with his Dad this morning. She had tousled hair, and quickly darkening love bites on her throat. He could tell she had been loved last night. It pained his heart to think of her laying with his friend. A friend he had intentionally pushed away. He'd pushed them both away, practically put them together. He had no right to be upset that she was _involved_ with Sweet Pea romantically. It hurt him all the same to think that she slept in his bed, let him touch her in all the places that Jughead himself wished he could have touched her. He laughed uncomfortably, then pushed his own chair backward.

"Yeah, but they lost a lot of time being apart. They're making up for it. Can't blame for that. Besides, I think they're cute together." Betty stood, stacking plates on the table while Jughead took glasses and mugs to the sink.

"Sure. Cute." He said.

Silently they took their places at the farmhouse style sink. One washing the dishes, the other rinsing them in warm water. When they got to the silverware, Jughead's fingers grazed Betty's during the handoff of forks. They looked at each other in that moment, not sure what to say to each other. So close at the sink, yet so far away from each other emotionally.

"I'm sorry about last night Betty. I could kick myself." Rinsing the forks under the steady stream of water, Jughead didn't look up when he placed them in the dry rack container.

"Mmm. It's alright, I know you're upset." She didn't know what to say exactly. On one hand she couldn't blame the guy, she knew how it felt after all. She had seen him and Toni at Pop's that one morning and she was set ablaze with anger and hurt feelings.

"Yeah, upset. Not my choice of words, but it works." His heart was raging through his chest, his blood circulating his body at a fierce rate.

"It's not the same feeling, I know that. It's not the same circumstance." She left it at that, washing her hands with the milk and honey scented hand soap from the little pump set in the sink itself.

"It's not the same at all." He followed her actions, pumping the butter yellow liquid into his palm and rubbing his hands together, suds forming over his long fingers and large palms. Betty watch as he scrubbed each finger and rounded each nail. It was a practice from fixing bikes and cars. "I wasn't dating her, never did. I was trying to move on like you had Archie tell me to." He knew how he sounded. It was a replay of how he'd been for months.

"Wow, okay Jughead." She dried her hands on a towel and started to spray the counters down for wiping. One of her go to forms of blowing off steam. She didn't this to be a screaming match. So she searched for a cloth or rag to begin the scrubbing process.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He brought Betty the crisp white cloth to wipe the counter tops with. She took it silently, then wiped in circles at first.

"It always comes out that way. Except for that day in the Blue and Gold. You were very receptive to my friendship and understanding then. Then you guys left for Florida and you came back a giant dick! Girls from the Wyrm telling me all about you. How you're wild in bed, and you _fuck_ like a God. I'm supposed to come running back to you after that? I'm supposed to want you to rock my world, be jealous of handfuls of girls and a distant nutjob in Everglades City?" She was scrubbing so hard she'd broke a sweat. "No thanks."

"At first I was trying to numb the pain. Trying to forget you with the company of other people. Then I seen how cozy how you and Sweet Pea had gotten, it ripped my heart out of my chest. So then I was trying to get you back. I was trying to _steal_ you back. I was hoping we could work together again, find that same groove we had once. Remember? We used to work well together. We still kind of do Betty." Raising his arms up to motion at their surroundings. Her movements stilled, the kitchen was spotless. While they had been tense and slightly angry with one another, the kitchen was cleaned.

"We still work well together. We just shouldn't _be_ together. There's a difference." Placing the soiled cloth in a basket, Betty crossed her arms. Jughead looked defeated. His face fell with the breaking of his heart.

"I still love you Betty." His voice was thick with emotion, eyes welling with tears when he finally looked at her.

"I know, I love you too, but not in the same way." She reached for him. Wanting to hold onto her friend, as if her arms could keep him from shattering before her very eyes.

"You love me as a friend." He said. More for himself, rather than to clarify. He let her warmth seep into him. He'd felt so chilled without her, like he'd never be warm again. It was simply the absence of her that caused his chilly demeanor. She made him whole, kept him grounded.

"I'm sorry Jug. You told me to move on, I did." Squeezing him tighter, he finally encircled her in his own arms, breathing her in. She smelled different. She didn't have that sweet vanilla fragrance like used to. Instead she smelled of leather, cigarette smoke and a hint of something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"It's okay Betty. I understand. I know you're happy. I wanted you to be, I just wanted you happy with me." He almost let a tear slip, he breathed in deeper, inhaling her new smell. Then it hit him. She smelled like musk, the same musky scent that Sweet Pea left in a room, it made a whole new sea of emotion wash over him.

"You love him, don't you Betty?" God he wanted to punch through something when she pulled from him slightly. Her green eyes piercing when she looked at him.

"I do Jughead. I love Sweet Pea." She could almost feel his pain when she said it. His large hand tangled in the fabric of her blouse, and she was pulled further into his embrace.

 _ ***·*·*"Time shifting**_

 _ **We discover the entry**_

 _ **To other planes**_

 _ **Our minds bend**_

 _ **And our fingers fold**_

 _ **Entwined, we dream**_

 _ **I know…"*·*·***_

"I'm sorry I hurt you Betty. I'm a selfish piece of shit." A hot tear slid down his cheek, he wasn't ashamed to let her see it. He ached for her after all. "I wish I'd never let you go." Then his lips were on hers, hot, and needy.. She was taken completely by surprise.

Something in her allowed for Jughead to kiss her at first. Call it pity or simply missing him in general,a mixture of them both sprinkled with guilt, but she kissed him back for just a moment. A goodbye kiss might be all he needed, she wouldn't deny him that. But his urgency increased, his body engulfed hers now, his scent invading her nostrils. His tongue snaked out and slid over her lips. He moaned at her flavor, missing how she tasted on the tip of his tongue. His manhood springing to life beneath his jeans.

"Jughead, stop, please." She gasped into his mouth, her palms flat against his chest.

"I just want to taste you one last time. I'm begging you." Another tear fell, splashing onto her shirt.

"I can't. It's not right." His arm loosened around her. He couldn't help but to look at her. She was so goddamn beautiful, and he'd never get to touch her or feel like this again. Twisting her hair between his fingers, he tugged her head back slightly. He ran his nose along the column of her throat, breathing her in one last time.

"God, I love you so much Betts." His breath ghosting onto her skin, goosebumps erupting on her flesh. He could see them, every little raised bump down her neck and under the camisole she wore. Placing his lips to her neck, he kissed her gently. Her heart ached at his honesty and his desperation.

"Jug." She pleaded with him. He needed to come back to reality, but he couldn't just yet. He needed to savor what he could before she was gone forever. He knew when Sweet Pea found out, he'd get the ass whooping of a lifetime, so he needed to make it count.

"This one last time Betts, I swear to God, this is it. I need this, just let me kiss you, hold you, please?" Now he was pleading, begging for her tongue on his own just once, even for a second.

"But Sweet Pea…" She whispered, looking into his eyes, full of unshed tears and misery. She nodded to him. Allowing Jughead to take her lips with his own. He was urgent and hard at first, pushing at her mouth with his hot tongue, she granted him entrance. It was familiar yet intriguing. He'd learned quite a bit in their months away from each other, they'd grown separately. He wasn't the same Jughead by a long shot.

Thinking the same about her, the throbbing in his chest spurred him on, pushing her back toward the counter they'd just wiped clean. His tongue pierced her mouth, intertwining with her own. A little sound escaped her mouth when he lifted her onto the counter. Instinctually, she opened her legs on impact. Jughead smiled a little, tugging on her hair again.

"You taste so fucking good Betty." Jughead said into her ear. She shivered. "I don't want to let you go. He better treat you right." Then his tongue was back in her mouth, the wetness from his tears was upon her face now. Before she could think of anything else, Jughead broke away. He would always remember her this way, with her hair down and wild, the fresh tattoo on her chest, eyes rimmed in khol, with her perfect mouth having been ravished by him. Then he left, slamming the front door shut, the sound of his bike roaring to life filled the air and he was gone.

" _ **There's no sound**_

 _ **But the engine's drone**_

 _ **Our minds set free**_

 _ **To roam…"**_

 _ **-Rosemary~ Deftones**_

 _ **°·°·°·°**_

 _A/N: Good gracious… I have been trying to get to this point for awhile. Your reception of such a twist in the plot has weighed on me for a bit as well. Either way, here we are. Please don't freak and think this is an ongoing shit show, it isn't. Jughead finally has closure, I hope… The next chapter will find us in Florida, gators and fish fry, moonshine and maybe some familiar faces. Who knows._

 _Thank you to all who said such kind words in regards to my brother in law. It means a lot to me. I know I didn't say as much before, but it's been a little touch and go for me. My head a is jumbled mess. As always, thank you for reading, thank you for going down the rabbit hole with me. ~S.C._


	23. Chapter 23

**Cingulomania**

 _ **This is a work of fanfiction, no copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing pertaining to the Archie Comics/Riverdale universe.**_

 **Chapter 23**

…~*~...

" _ **I hate to advocate drugs,**_

 _ **Alcohol, violence,**_

 _ **Or insanity to anybody**_

 _ **But they have**_

 _ **Always worked**_

 _ **For me…"**_

 _ **-Hunter S. Thompson**_

…~*~...

Fire rose high over the mounded wood pile, crackling and spitting in the cool night air. There were men milling around the cleared out forest area, some with leather jackets or vests, others with a gold plated W's around their necks. To be quite honest, it was unnerving. Watching the vastly different range of outlaws collectively gathered in this place. Jughead Jones was silent, watching the interactions between Wild Boys and Serpents, keeping his distance from James and Fenton alike. The looks from the Wild Boys hadn't gone unnoticed, not by a single Serpent, so Jughead knew to keep his distance. He nestled down on a semi hollowed out log, drinking a budweiser, and chain smoking. He was polite and kind, "yes sir, no sir" when he did say anything at all. Sweet Pea hadn't said anything to him, not since that night at the Wyrm. It was probably best this way, if his brothers found out he made out with Betty, he'd probably be gator dinner out here in the swamps.

It had been almost four days since he last seen or spoke to Betty. He'd already packed a bag and had it waiting at the Wyrm for their run. So he didn't return home, didn't even want to look at the beautiful blonde if he didn't have to, it almost killed him to break away from her and her tempting body, flawless in every way. He'd revisited their makeout session more than a few hundred times in his memories, it's he managed to get to sleep at night, how he got through three meetings and a trip to another buyer in Florida on the way to Everglade City. He'd never forget how Betty's body reacted to him despite her love for Sweet Pea. Delicious reminders of what he'd lost forever emblazoned in his eyelids every time he closed them. Pushing the images from his mind, he stood, draining the remaining liquid from his bottle. He needed another and went in search of one near the table and chairs outside of James' office. He could hear the men talking just inside. The little wooden shack was worse for ware anyhow, shattered windows and slats of wood missing from its ancient facade.

"Have ya heard from 'er at all? Seems a little odd she don't even call 'er Pa ta tell 'em what she doin'." James was genuinely concerned, feeling sorrow for Fenton in his situation.

"Naw, she hasn't called since the first week. Her doctor fills me in on her current status. Seems she's had a sort of mental break, somethin' I don't understand. They're doing evaluations, makin' some progress." Fenton took a long pull from his bottle. He kept his thoughts to himself, leaving as much information as vague as possible. He didn't hold anything against Jughead, he'd never actually said as much, to anyone. He seen how the kid had changed in demeanor on their way down from Riverdale. It was like a light switch, he hoped it stuck, because this version of Jughead Jones he could right with, be patched with. It was nice to see the real him. The two men exited the shack, to come and stand near the table, both nodding at the silent Serpent retrieving a beer from the ice bucket on the table.

"They treatin' ya good up there?" James grabbed hold of Fenton's empty bottle, tossing it into the raging fire. The younger man handed him another for good measure, lid pried off already.

"Oh yes sir they are. It's been a pleasure to be in Serpent country. They are some good folk there at the Whyte Wyrm, had some complications up north in Riverdale, but it seems that FP is turning a new leaf on that end of town." Fenton sipped from the new bottle. Making it a point not to get completely drunk.

Jughead had already retrieved another bottle, he used the bottle opener attached to the table to dislodge the tin cap from the beer. Not trying to draw too much attention, he found himself trying to scoot around Fenton and James and the ice bucket.

"Well hey there youngin'! I don't believe I've had the pleasure, Robisheaux, James Robisheaux, and you are?" The tanned man held out his hand to Jughead, a devious look etched into his face. Jughead took James' hand, firmly, just like FP had taught him.

"Jughead Jones sir. It's very good to meet you. Pardon my absence from the previous meeting, I can assure you, it was not my intention to do so." James brows shot up at the young Serpent's admission, he was a little surprised.

"That's alright Jughead. Good to know ya. I'm very pleased with how y'all do business, given how damn young y'all are. It's quite refreshing' to see the youth so active in our," He looked from Jughead to Fenton, a smirk replacing surprise. " _Industry_." A small chuckle escaped Jughead, Fenton tried to give a little more oomph to his own laugh while James had a full bodied chortle emitting from his bare chest.

"These kids are very business minded James, eager to further their club and keep peace among their streets. It's really something to see." Fenton winked at Jughead, draining his beer bottle once more. "I really must hit the head, don't wanna piss myself on the bumpy ride back to the motel, that'd be embarrassing'. Pardon me." Clapping a hand James' back, he headed back toward the office, leaving the other two alone.

"What do you say we try this herbal remedy Jughead?" Jughead's eyes snapped from the disappearing Fenton, to James and his glistening face.

"Oh, no thank you Sir. I don't partake." Jughead felt so uncomfortable. He wished he could get back to town, lay down on the stiff bed in the musty sheets.

"You don't smoke Jughead? Well hell! Alright, you don't mind if I do? Sweet Pea gave a little bit of that cookie dough, is that what it is? I can't seem to sleep. Maybe this'll do the trick. Come on Jughead, let's find us some friends." James gathered Jughead around the shoulders, steering him the direction of a group of Wild Boys and Serpents.

Sweet Pea watched the interaction, listened intently at the exchange. It was something he'd been doing lately, at least while they were in the company of Wild Boys. Fenton was one thing, he was prospecting now, his cutte saying as much. Sweet Pea trusted the older gentleman, knew he was someone who gave their word and kept it. James was something else entirely, an enigma like Jughead was lately. Missing his girl more so than the last time they'd ridden south, Sweet Pea went to find FP, see if he had to stay much longer. He was only here to distribute product the throngs of people, Sweet Pea found the Serpent's president, he was smoking a cigarette near a group of Wild Boys sucking back crawfish heads, he wanted to puke as he made his way in their direction.

"Hey! Sweet Pea! How you doing kid?" FP hugged him, patting him on the back.

"Hey Pres! I'm a little tired actually. Was wondering if I could head back to the motel, I'm beat to shit." Sweet Pea threw in a feigned yawn, a little eye rub for good measure. FP winked at him, on the sly, knowing full well the kid just wanted to talk to his woman. It was understandable, he wanted the same. It was different though, their circumstances.

"Oh yeah Pea, don't want you passin' out on the road." Hugging Sweet Pea in that way he always did, full on embrace, large hands clasping at the space between the young man's shoulders. FP whispered to him.

"Let our girls know I miss 'em. We'll be around here pretty soon." FP turned from Sweet Pea, bringing his attention back to the rowdy group he'd been chatting up before.

"Hey Sweet Pea?" Liam came jogging over, looking like he wanted to go home too. The feeling was mutual. "Think I could ride with you? I need to call my Mom, Grandma's been sick." The older boy stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets, looking down to his scuffed riding boots.

"Hell yeah man. Probably shouldn't be rollin solo anyway. Let's head."

…~*~...

James spent a good long while showing Jughead the extent of his office, the little latch door that was concealed behind a large bookcase. The Serpents had been here on more than one occasion, never suspecting a thing. Allowing the pair to look around his work room, he took another bottle of beer out from his pants pocket. Lighter in hand, he nestled the but of it just under the lip of the cap and pushed. A little _pop_ noise and the cap came tumbling to the wooden floor. He pushed it into a space between two floorboards.

"So whadya boys think? Pretty outta the way right? Not to mention I got the boys in blue in my pocket. Nobody gonna mess this operation up, not on my end." His deep hazel eyes found FP's bright blues. They nodded to one another in agreement.

"I think we have ourselves a deal Mr. Robisheaux." FP's hand was held out to the tipsy gentleman, a half smile on his face.

"Why thank you Sir! Ya ain't gonna regret it FP, I can promise ya that. With Fenton in your ranks, ya have nothin' but blue skies on your horizon." They laughed, save for Jughead who was ready for the night to end. Ready to get to bed, he was envious of Sweet Pea for the millionth time this month. He knew exactly where and what the dude was doing. Talking to Betty no doubt, that's what he'd be doing, listening to her sweet voice wash through the receiver into his tired ear.

"Jughead, come shake Mr. Robisheaux's hand. I know you're tired, we can head after this, I should probably get some shut eye myself." Hand extended, Jughead moved the two feet from a row of work tables and lamps to grasp James' hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you Sir. I look forward to seeing you again." Jughead stood tall, at his full six feet, spine straight, head straight, sober as the day he was born. James took this as a good sign, having his doubts when the young man showed up tonight for the bonfire. He'd heard from his men what this Jones kid was like on the Serpent's last venture south, it wasn't something he needed in his town.

"Likewise, Jughead Jones. Now, go catch ya some Z's." James smiled genuinely at the two fellows before him, extending his arm to allow them through the door first.

…~*~...

Over the course their time visiting, Serpents littered the streets of Everglades City, they ate breakfast in the local diner, visited barber shops, shopped in the market for toiletries and their various nicotine addictions, slaking their thirst at the two bars in town. The town had never seen such revenue, never had to restock from their dusty stock rooms in such a short amount of time. There would most certainly be room for the Serpents if they kept coming down on runs like this.

All but four Serpents left on the fifth day of this particular run, they had to stop in Philadelphia on their way home. Leaving Tall Boy, Fenton, Liam, and Tobias to distribute the remaining boxes in the cargo van, returning home to the Southside when they finished. The streets were lined with bikes, leather clad men astride them. Waving goodbye until next time, with the overwhelming Serpent presence streaming away from their tucked away town, some of the locals felt uneasy. Others were glad to have them gone, the Wild Boys were both disappointed in their absence as well as happy for the business that had come their way. It was a small price to pay for a good connection both in business and personal relationships. James Robisheaux sat back for a moment, eyes glazed over from his total relaxation in over a decade. Being a veteran in this country meant the VA evaded helping you as much as humanly possible. He'd been hurt in Iraq, back was mess, head was even worse. So when Sweet Pea offered a few different strains for his unique type ailments, he almost laughed it off. The sincerity in Sweet Pea's gesture however, had James thinking twice about what the young man said. His first night, he was anxietal, chest heavy with his muscles spasming from his undeniable flashbacks. His wife reached for the box that was given to him earlier in the day. It looked to be hand carved, very much a personal gift indeed. The contents nearly made James feel ashamed for waving the boy off.

"The little card says for anxiety to use the Northern Lights." She packed a bowl for him and handed her deranged looking husband a lighter. He hadn't slept quite that well since he was in high school. His back felt better too.

What Sweet Pea had put together for him, was remarkable. It was like a medical grade cannabis version of a box of chocolates. It was genius. Simply put, James was rather fascinated by the idea of the ganja sampler. For another time, another proposition, another monetary endeavor. Maybe the next meeting between the two gangs would be on the Serpent's own turf. Wouldn't that be a turn events? Wild Boys in yankee country, wouldn't that be some shit. Either way, he rolled over in his bed, feeling so light, a mere fraction of the pain and disarray of headspace he was used to feeling. His wife was fast asleep beside him, the swell of her hip rising under their patchwork quilt. He watched with a renewed love for the woman, having put up with his antics for the better part of almost two decades. She bore his children, waited patiently for him to return home to her, never once became cross at his war torn mentality. She set back with him, loved him completely, helped him when no one else would. No one, except for Sweet Pea.

Jessie-Ann Robisheaux was the perfect ying to James' yang, and damn it if he didn't owe Sweet Pea and FP a little thanks for allowing him to see it. Allowing him to see the past 10 years with clarity and full blown appreciation for his woman and his new found, dare he say it, friends. With the last few flutters of his drooping eyelids, James vowed to return the favor of friendship, to extend his kindness no matter the circumstances. He had a feeling things would be much more prosperous when he did so. A smile lain over his prematurely aged face, as he fell into a restful slumber.

…~*~...

" _ **Walk tall, kick ass,**_

 _ **Learn to speak Arabic,**_

 _ **Love music**_

 _ **And never forget,**_

 _ **You come from a long line**_

 _ **Of truth seekers, lovers,**_

 _ **And warriors."**_

 _ **~Hunter S. Thompson**_

… _ **~*~...**_

Knowing full well something was terribly off with his riding mate, Sweet Pea kept an eye on Jughead, as best he could riding next to the guy. They'd been riding for an hour or so now, just outside of the city limits of Philadelphia. They were a hard group to miss, a dozen leather clad Serpents nearing the state line, on their way back from a run that their small town knew they'd left on. Sweet Pea was anxious to get home to Betty, but she was acting just as weird as Jughead. Suspecting a fight between the two, he didn't ask for details, nor did he want them. He just wanted to get home, kiss his girl, and find solace in the small things.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sweet Pea noticed Jughead glance at him, their eyes locked and they both acted like they hadn't noticed each other. Things went on like this for quite some time, damn near til they reached the Wyrm. Til they were met with a sea of women and Senior members, waiting for their return. Sweet Pea let go of the off feeling he'd been traveling with these last five days, and searched for his blonde beauty after parking his bike. The helmet was tugged off immediately and set on the bitch seat. Breathing in the familiar air of the Whyte Wyrm, used motor oil and beer. He was finally home. Still searching the hoard of people before him, he watched as FP held onto Alice for dear life, rubbing his palm over her growing belly.

He found it comforting, the innocence within the outlaw world. He knew it was still here somewhere, lost to him, Toni, Fangs and even Jughead. Speaking of which, was leaning against a fence pole, smoking a cigarette and scanning the people milling around in the parking lot. Their eyes met again, briefly albeit, but long enough to jerk the niggling feeling of unrest back into the forefront of Sweet Pea's mind. Still watching the jaw muscles work in discomfort on Jughead's face, Sweet Pea rose from his bike, swinging his long legs from around it's worn leather seat. The upset in his chest and stomach made it difficult to keep searching for Betty, he simply could not stop watching Jughead, the way he inhaled the smoke, or the way he let it swirl out of his mouth when he bit at his chapped lips. Nor did Sweet Pea stop staring when the butt of the cigarette when hurtling toward the asphalt and was smashed and smeared into it, completely obliterated by the sole of a worn out riding boot. Every movement that Jughead made, every little twitch was being documented by Sweet Pea, collected neatly into his 'dick head' catolog for a time they'd finally beat the piss put each other. Yet something gnawed at the already flip flopping contents of his stomach. It was ripping into him, causing a tiny panic attack to rise in his chest.

Something about Jughead's off behavior and his twitchy movements made Sweet Pea want to interrogate him, demand answers to questions that had only formed in the last hours of a trip that made his heart burn with discontented regret for having even left in the first place.

The door of the Whyte Wyrm swung open with force that could only be from someone who was in a mission. It garnered the attention of Jughead, who instantly blanched with embarrassment for his actions only days previous. His mind reverted to the intense pain gnawing at his insides at the site of Sweet Pea's affection for Betty displayed on her neck for all to see. He bathed in the feeling of her under his control. Her lips being swollen by his mouth, her legs spreading for his hips between her thighs on their counter top. He would never, in all his days to come, forget that he had fucked up royally, that he'd never again taste Betty Cooper's tongue on his own. In the time he'd mused over such tragedies in his short life span, he never once thought that Sweet Pea was watching him watch Betty burst through the doors of the Wyrm in search of her lover.

Eyes skimming the crowd, Betty almost forget to breath when she seen Sweet Pea in the back by the fence. He was standing tall and looking brutally volatile, it made her heart skip a beat. He was so sexy when he was determined, when he had look of hellfire in his eyes. She couldn't help the surge of want and need that flowed through her, spurring her on in his direction. Pushing through Serpents and friends alike, she felt like she'd never reach him, even though there were only a handful of people to get past before she had to sprint five feet to run her fingers through Sweet Pea's inky black hair. Only 15 feet in all before she could taste his minty tobacco tongue on her own, before she could smell his old spice deodorant and his leather mixed with musk. It made her mouth water to think of him being within her grasp.

She'd finally pushed through leather and flannel and into the space between her and Sweet Pea, a smile filled her face, the muscles of her stomach contracted as she pushed herself forward over the broken asphalt. Two feet and she was facing him, a smile splayed over his handsome features. Her heart threatened to beat straight through her chest. Meeting her half way, each taking a foot to close the distance, Betty leapt into his arms. She could feel the tears stinging behind her eyelids. Even Five days was far too much for her to handle being away from him.

"God I missed you Sweet Pea!" She gasped as the tears fell from her eyes. He pulled back a little, hearing the emotion in her voice. Large palms cupped either side of her face, his eyebrows knit together with worry.

"Oh baby girl. I'm here, I'm home. Don't cry baby, I'm here with you." His lips found hers, amidst the tears and all, he didn't care. Slender fingers wove into the hair at the base of Sweet Pea's head, tugging him closer to her, humming his appreciation into her mouth.

Instinctually her lips parted for him, she moaned at his flavor on her tongue. She hadn't known she'd ever miss the feel physical pain over the absence of Sweet Pea's tongue in her mouth, or the feel of the tips of fingers playing at her hairline, nor did she anticipate the incredible need to feel his naked flesh over her own.

As if he'd read her mind, reluctantly, he pulled his lips from her own. "Let's go home baby girl." She nodded her response, then jumped on the back of his bike with him.

Curling her arms around his torso, Betty inhaled the scent of his leather, burrowing her head into his back. She never seen the speechless exchange that Sweet Pea and Jughead shared. She hadn't seen the covetous way that Jughead watched their reunion. Nor did she see how Sweet Pea became entirely territorial over her. He let Jughead gawk all he wanted, knowing that the other boy yearned for it to be him who Betty wrapped herself around, whom she couldn't wait to see. Sweet Pea had know the whole trip that Jughead must have done something monumentally stupid before they'd left. He knew it deep in his soul, based on Betty's reaction to his return, the encounter with Jughead must have solidified what she felt toward Sweet Pea. So he gloated. Taking their kiss to another level altogether. He'd take it no matter how he got it, because Betty chose him.

With a tip of his head toward Sweet Pea, Jughead accepted his defeat, accepted Betty's choices, and retreated into the Wyrm for copious amounts of whiskey and chain smoking with Fangs and Toni. Sweet Pea pushed off from the ground with a roar from his motor. It was all too familiar, the way left the parking lot. It brought back all of the memories of that first night for both of them when Betty yelled out.

"Oh my god Sweet Pea!" Her arms squeezing him to her at the increase in speed.

"Hang on darlin'" He shouted back at her. He knew things would always be like this for them. She'd be his ride or die no matter what the circumstance. She'd work hard with him, wait for him while he was on runs, then run into his waiting arms upon his return and love him no matter what, and he could live with that.

…~*~...

 _Fin_

… _~*~..._

 _ **A/n:**_ _Thank you for going the distance with me through this. I do believe this particular love affair has come to an end. I have more up my sleeve with this pairing however. Keep an eye out! Thank you for your support and interest in this story. For being kind and helpful and always coming back for more! Until next time…. ~S.C._


End file.
